


This is what makes us boys

by bluesoftcore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Drug Use, Drugs, Fiction, First Time, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Summer, Summer Romance, Top Harry, inspired by this is what makes us girls, one direction doesn't exist
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesoftcore/pseuds/bluesoftcore
Summary: Rok 1992, ku swojemu niezadowoleniu siedemnastoletni Harry Styles przeprowadza się do małego miasteczka w Oklahomie, tuż przed rozpoczęciem ostatniej klasy liceum. Spodziewa się braku akceptacji ze strony rówieśników i kompletnego odosobnienia oraz najnudniejszych wakacji w życiu, ale na jego drodze staje Louis Tomlinson - dziewiętnastolatek znany w całym mieście głównie z licznych imprez oraz bójek. Wtedy wszystko się zmienia, a Harry'emu wcale nie przeszkadzają owe zmiany. Jest nim zafascynowany i żądny poznania samego siebie od strony, której nie spodziewał się posiadać.





	1. Rozdział 1

_I don't regret anything,_   
_I won't repeat anything,_   
_I won't forget anything,_   
_And baby, you can be sure,_   
_Our secrets are safe._

_Sierpień, 1992_

Siedzieli na ganku w kompletnej ciszy. Wszystko ucichło, znajomi odeszli, a gwiazdy zdawały się nie świecić tak mocno jak poprzednich nocy. Harry zerknął na Louisa, gdy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranej zapalniczki. Jego oczy napotkały jakże znajomy mu widok - starszy chłopak przyłożył papierosa do ust i zaciągnął się, odpalając go. 

– Chcesz? – zapytał Louis, wyciągając fajkę w kierunku Harry'ego.

– Dobrze wiesz, że tego nie palę – chłopak wywrócił oczami.

– Nie mam zioła. Wszystko mi zabrali – odparł cicho Louis.

– W porządku – Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Wszystko straciłem, Harry.

 


	2. Rozdział 2

_Never thought we would end up this way,_   
_Never thought we would find each other in such a place,_   
_It all started with mouths full of lies,_   
_We were supposed to fall._

_Czerwiec, 1992_

\- Harry! Bardzo cię proszę, pospiesz się! Ojciec już czeka w aucie!

\- No idę! - chłopak wywrócił oczami i zbiegł po schodach, zarzucając na siebie plecak. Jego buty głośno stukały o drewniane schody ich, sprzedanego już, domu.

\- Wchodź do auta, nowi lokatorzy będą tu w każdej chwili, a nas nie powinno tu być od przynajmniej godziny – matka rzuciła mu niezadowolone spojrzenie i wskazała na samochód. Harry mógł zdobyć się jedynie na wywrócenie oczami, był zbyt wściekły, aby chociaż przeprosić Anne za opóźnianie wyjazdu.

\- Mam do ciebie wysiąść, Harry? - ojciec rzucił mu złowrogie spojrzenie i przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce. - No na co czekasz? Wsiadaj!

Tak to miało wyglądać przez kolejne cztery godziny – matka starająca się nieco załagodzić sytuację i ojciec krzyczący na niego przy każdej możliwej okazji oraz on, siedzący na tylnej kanapie, wylewający swoje żale w postaci piosenek zapisanych w notesie. Nienawidził tego, że musi się wyprowadzić ze swojego miasta, zostawić wszystkich przyjaciół i zacząć życie na nowo, zwłaszcza w _liceum._ Jego rodzice z kolei zdawali się tym nie przejmować. Z dnia na dzień poinformowali go o zaistniałej sytuacji – ojciec znalazł nową pracę, a „Harry'emu przyda się _mała_ zmiana" w postaci przeprowadzki do Oklahomy. Harry spędził godziny na przekonywaniu ich do pozostania w mieście, ale byli nieugięci aż w końcu nadszedł wyczekiwany dzień i Harry już naprawdę nic nie mógł zrobić. 

\- Chłopcze, ciesz się, że jedziesz tam przed wakacjami. Może kogoś poznasz i się zaprzyjaźnicie?

\- Ojciec ma racje – odezwała się Anne. - Zobaczysz, nie będzie tak źle!

\- Nowe miasto to tylko nowe okazje na to, aby zacząć wszystko od początku, pokazać się z innej strony – kontynuował Des.

\- Och, skończcie – burknął Harry. - Jakbyśmy nie mogli zostać w Kinlsey na mój ostatni rok w liceum. Wiecie jak ciężko się zaklimatyzować, gdy jest się tym „nowym"? W ogóle o mnie nie pomyśleliście, gdy podjęliście te decyzję. - Zarzucił im chłopak.

\- Dobrze, jeśli chcesz to patrz na to w tych swoich negatywach, ale później nie marudź, że nikt cię nie lubi, bo z takim nastawieniem ciężko, aby ktoś chciał z tobą nawet porozmawiać – odparł ojciec Harry'ego.

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że będę się wam zwierzał – prychnął Harry w niepodobnym do siebie tonie. Zawsze starał się zwracać do rodziców z należytym szacunkiem.

\- Jak chcesz – Anne pokiwała głową i podgłośniła radio, kończąc dyskusję.

* 

Cztery godziny później Harry zauważył całkiem pokaźną tabliczkę z napisem „Witamy w Bartlesville – miasteczko twoich marzeń!", chłopak prychnął na idiotyczny slogan reklamowy miasta i zwrócił swoją głowę w kierunku przedniej szyby, obserwując rosnące przed nim budynki. Minęli stacje benzynową, pasaż handlowy i kilka firm, aż w końcu dotarli do centrum z małym rynkiem i kilkoma ławkami.

\- Daleko jest z centrum do naszego domu? - spytał Harry, odzywając się pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu.

\- Jakieś pięć minut autem – odparła Anne. - To małe miasteczko, do szkoły masz dziesięć minut.

\- Cudownie – burknął Harry. Na samą myśl o szkole robiło mu się niedobrze.

Harry'emu zawsze wydawało się, że jego ostatnia klasa będzie idealna, że będzie miał perfekcyjne oceny, zaprosi Venice na bal kończący szkołę, a później dostanie się na wymarzony uniwersytet i zostanie kimś więcej niż kolejnym pracownikiem fabryki. Teraz te marzenia zdawały się być wyjątkowo odległe i niemożliwe do spełnienia, bo dziewczyna, która podobała mu się od ósmej klasy została w Kinsley, a zdobycie pozytywnych ocen wydawało mu się być o wiele cięższe – w końcu nauczyciele go nie znali, a przecież opinia o uczniu robi połowę roboty.  

\- No i jesteśmy! - Anne uradowana klasnęła w dłonie. - Co myślisz, skarbie?

Harry jeszcze nigdy nie był w Bartlesville, rodzice nie raz chcieli go ze sobą zabrać przy okazji przewożenia większych mebli czy załatwiania dokumentów w urzędach, ale on zawsze odmawiał. Teraz po raz pierwszy stał przed nowym domem, który niczym nie wyróżniał się spośród masy innych domów na tej ulicy – aby dostać się do drzwi trzeba było wdrapać się po schodach. Cały budynek wykonany był z białych, drewnianych desek, które wyglądały na odnowione. Na ganku znajdywała się dwuosobowa huśtawka, stolik oraz dwa metalowe krzesła, Harry nie mógł ukryć, że podobało mu się to – miejsce, w którym mógłby spokojnie wypić poranną kawę czy zjeść śniadanie.

\- Jest w porządku – odpowiedział w końcu, nie chcąc okazywać zbyt dużego zadowolenia.

\- Harry, pomożesz mi wnieść walizki? - ojciec spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, chłopak zszedł po schodach i chwycił za torbę matki. - Zaraz wybierzesz sobie pokój – powiedział cicho i zaczął wchodzić po schodach prowadzących do drzwi wejściowych.

Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział, wziął jeszcze jedną walizkę w drugą rękę i posłusznie zaczął iść za ojcem. Był nieco zaskoczony faktem, iż mógł wybrać sobie sypialnię, sądził, że wszystko będzie już ustalone i nie będzie miał prawa głosu. Miło go to zaskoczyło, ale wciąż nie miał zamiaru odpuszczać rodzicom, był zbyt wściekły, a jego ego było zbyt wygórowane. 

\- Ja wniosę te dwie pozostałe walizki – oznajmił Des, mijając się z Anne w drzwiach.

Harry wszedł głębiej do środka, po lewej znajdywał się duży salon, który cały zawalony był kartonami, meblami oraz siatkami z poprzedniego domu, po prawej znajdywała się średnich rozmiarów, nowoczesna kuchnia, która od razu go zachwyciła, ponieważ Harry naprawdę lubił gotować. Mimo to cały dom wydał mu się niesamowicie obcy i zimny, czegoś tam wciąż brakowało i Harry nie potrafił określić czy chodziło o durne dodatki, którymi Anne zaraz zasypie cały dom czy może jednak o atmosferę i ciepło, które kiedyś sobie dawali. Harry postanowił nie zaprzątać sobie tym głowy i ruszył po schodach do góry. 

\- Skarbie! - zatrzymała go matka. - Poczekaj chwilkę, pójdę z tobą i pokaże ci pokoje. - Harry nawet nie zdążył jej nic odpowiedzieć, ponieważ kobieta już była na schodach, tuż za jego plecami. - No dalej, na co czekasz? - Kobieta wyprzedziła go na schodach i popędziła do góry.

Harry bez dłuższego namysłu podążył za nią nieco wolniejszym krokiem. Anne stała na szczycie schodów i patrzyła na niego z szerokim uśmiechem, który przepełniony był szczerością. 

\- No więc tu jest sypialnia moja i taty – kobieta wskazała na pierwszy pokój po prawej. - Na przeciwko schodów jest łazienka, a po lewej są dwa pokoje, możesz sobie wybrać ten, który bardziej ci się spodoba. Drugi będzie dla gości. - Harry pokiwał głową i ruszył do pierwszych drzwi, delikatnie pociągnął za klamkę, a jego oczom ukazała się przestronna sypialnia z dużym oknem i blado-błękitnymi ścianami oraz małą garderobą. Chłopakowi od razu bardzo przypadła do gustu ta kolorystyka. Drugi pokój z kolei był mniejszy, a ściany pomalowane były na szaro. Harry od razu zdecydował, że bierze pierwszy pokój. - Podjąłeś decyzję? - spytała go matka.

\- To chyba oczywiste – odparł. - Chcę pierwszy.

\- Tak myślałam – Anne zaśmiała się krótko.

Harry popatrzył na jej szczęśliwą twarz, miał wrażenie, że kobieta niedawno nabrała kolorów i chodziła bardziej wyprostowana – jakby ktoś zdjął ciężar z jej pleców. Nie mógł nic poradzić na radość jaką mu to dawało, czuł jak złość z sekundy na sekundę maleje pod szczęśliwymi oczami matki. 

W końcu odwzajemnił uśmiech. 

*

Harry nie do końca potrafił odnaleźć się w nowym mieście, wszystko było dla niego obce i nieznane, a przecież nie mógł podchodzić do przypadkowych ludzi na ulicy i przedstawiać im się, zrobiłby z siebie kompletnego idiotę. 

Niektóre poranki spędzał na ganku, później często wychodził na spacer i po prostu szwendał się po mieście, mając nadzieję, że w końcu wydarzy się coś ciekawego i może uda mu się pozyskać jakieś znajomości, jednak nikt nie zwracał na niego szczególnej uwagi. Czasem wydawało mu się, że grupki nastolatków naśmiewają się z niego, ale później zadawał sobie pytanie „czemu mieliby to robić?" i przechodził obok nich ze spuszczoną głową. Miał coraz mniej chęci i zaczynał myśleć, że resztę wakacji spędzi samotnie, czując się jak niechciany wyrzutek. 

Harry postanowił dać sobie ostatnią szansę i pewnego upalnego, czerwcowego dnia udał się nad jezioro. Plaża była zapełniona ludźmi, chłopak nawet nie sądził, że tylu mieszkańców ma miasto. W końcu znalazł skrawek wolnego miejsca na pomoście, rozłożył tam swój ręcznik i usiadł na brzegu, zwisając nogami w dół. Chwilę siedział bezczynnie, patrząc na bawiące się rodziny oraz skaczących do wody rówieśników, aż w końcu sięgnął do plecaka i wyciągnął swojego walkmana oraz kasetę z albumem Pink Floyd. 

Harry leżał z zamkniętymi oczami, wsłuchując się w piosenkę. Właśnie trzeci utwór dobiegał końca, gdy ktoś lekko kopnął go w nogę, chłopak gwałtownie otworzył oczy wystraszony i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Nad jego głową stała grupka nastolatków, wyglądali na jego wiek lub trochę starszych, na ich czele stał jeden chłopak – średniej postury, przeciętnego wzrostu brunet, który wpatrywał się w niego zaciekawiony. Harry w końcu ściągnął słuchawki i spojrzał na grupę pytająco. 

\- Jesteś tu nowy, no nie? - spytał go brunet. - Widywałem cię na rynku – powiedział, nie czekając na odpowiedź Harry'ego – ale nigdy wcześniej. Przeprowadziłeś się, tak? Czego słuchasz?

\- Um... Pink Floyd – odparł niepewny. Brunet głośno zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi.

\- To dlatego nie masz żadnych znajomych? Jesteś aż tak pierdolnięty? - spytał.

\- Co ma do tego mój gust muzyczny? - Harry odłożył słuchawki i wstał, zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, że jest wyższy od nieznajomego chłopaka.

\- Nie musisz się tak unosić – prychnął brunet. - Po prostu Pink Floyd ma naprawdę pokurwioną muzykę.

\- Co kto lubi – Harry zmierzył nastolatka wzrokiem.

\- Skąd się przeprowadziłeś? - zagaiła jakaś dziewczyna stojąca za brunetem.

\- Z Kinsley w Kansas.

\- To całkiem daleko, prawda? - blondynka wyszła na przód i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Cztery godziny samochodem – Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Jestem Lizzy, tak swoją drogą – dziewczyna podała mu rękę.

\- Harry, miło mi – chłopak odwzajemnił gest, patrząc ukradkiem na bruneta, który pokręcił tylko głową rozbawiony.

\- Wystarczy – odezwał się w końcu brunet. - Fajny walkman. Zawsze takiego chciałem.

Harry spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, przestał mu się podobać tor na jaki zmierzała ich rozmowa. Nieznajomy nastolatek schylił się i wyciągnął rękę po odtwarzacz Harry'ego, ale ten powstrzymał jego ruch swoją stopą. 

\- Co robisz? - spytał Harry.

\- Zabieram to, co mi się podoba – odparł prosto i wyminąwszy nogę Harry'ego pochwycił walkmana.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz w tym momencie. - Harry spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Słuchaj dzieciaku, jesteś tu nowy i widzę, że nie do końca rozumiesz pewne zasady, które tu obowiązują. Ja tutaj rozdaję karty. Nawet nie próbuj tego zmieniać – brunet zaśmiał się szyderczo. - Musimy już iść, ale mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy. Przypasowałeś mi – chłopak uśmiechnął się w dziwny sposób i odwrócił na pięcie. W ostatnim momencie Harry chwycił go za ramię i odwrócił w swoją stronę, powodując złość na jego twarzy. - Co ty odpierdalasz?

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że pozwolę ci odejść z moim walkmanem – Harry spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.

\- Harry... Nie zaczynaj – Lizzy posłała mu znudzone spojrzenie.

\- A co? Mam patrzeć jak jakiś koleś z zaniżoną samooceną mnie okrada? - wypluł Harry, wpadając w coraz większy gniew. - Sam zapracowałem na tego walkmana.

\- Och, masz się czym chwalić – prychnął brunet. - Mógłbym mieć takich piętnaście. Puszczaj mnie, bo źle się to skończy.

\- Zobaczymy dla kogo – odparł Harry.

\- Chłopcze, uwierz mi, nie chcesz mieć ze mną problemów. A teraz mnie, kurwa, puszczaj.

\- Oddaj mi mojego walkmana. - Powiedział ostro kędzierzawy.

\- Spierdalaj - brunet splunął przed stopy Harry'ego. - Jeśli go chcesz to przyjdź po niego na Willow Street, będę czekał. Lepiej nie rób zadymy przy tych wszystkich rodzinach, dzieci patrzą – chłopak puścił mu oczko i wyrwał się spod uścisku Harry'ego. - O dziewiątej.

Później cała grupa po prostu odwróciła się i podążyła za tajemniczym chłopakiem, który pozostawił Harry'ego w szoku. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie potraktował go w taki sposób, z taką zniewagą i zlekceważeniem, brunet po prostu zabrał to co było własnością Harry'ego i odszedł jak gdyby nigdy nic, jakby się mu to należało. 

Harry bez chwili zastanowienia spakował resztę rzeczy do plecaka i udał się w kierunku domu, nie miał zamiaru siedzieć bezczynnie, gdy ktoś odebrał mu jego odtwarzacz, na który musiał pracować tak ciężko. Był na siebie zły o to, że nie zareagował w żaden sposób, gdy nastolatek odbierał mu własność, ale wtedy czuł się jakby ktoś po prostu strzelił mu w twarz. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Dlatego też postanowił, że pojawi się na umówionej ulicy o umówionym czasie i po prostu odzyska to, co należało do niego. 

*

Niebo zaczęło przybierać kolor waty cukrowej, a krzyki dzieci dobiegające z ulicy powoli ucichały. Pewna część małego miasteczka, w którym znajdywał się Harry, szykowała się do snu, ale za to inna dopiero budziła się do życia. 

O dwudziestej zbiegł po schodach ze swojego pokoju i poinformował rodziców, że wychodzi i nie wie o której wróci. Nie przyjęli tego zbyt ochoczo, ale po przedstawieniu kilku argumentów w końcu zgodzili się wypuścić Harry'ego z domu. Później chłopak udał się do łazienki, wziął prysznic i przebrał się w rzeczy, które wydawały mu się wygodniejsze. Niedługo potem opuścił dom, kierując się pod wskazany adres. Kilkukrotnie musiał zatrzymywać przypadkowych przechodniów i pytać o drogę, ale pięć minut przed dwudziestą pierwszą udało mu się dotrzeć do celu.

Willow Street okazało się być ulicą na przedmieściach, znajdywał się tutaj rząd szeregowców oraz skrzyżowanie z migającymi na pomarańczowo światłami, a kawałek dalej Harry mógł dostrzec przejazd kolejowy. Mimo tego panowała tu kompletna cisza, chłopak usiadł na krawężniku i westchnął cicho. Zapadał zmrok, ale temperatura nie spadała – wręcz przeciwnie, mogłoby się zdawać, że robiło się coraz cieplej. Mijały kolejne minuty, dwadzieścia po dziewiątej Harry zirytował się i wstał z ziemi.

\- Kurwa – mruknął pod nosem i kopnął przypadkowy kamień leżący pod jego stopami. Zaczynał się domyślać, że tak naprawdę nikt nie miał zamiaru tu przyjść, a tajemniczy nastolatek podał mu przypadkowy adres, aby Harry się od niego odczepił. Kędzierzawy zaczął sobie również uświadamiać, że prawdopodobnie nigdy już nie zobaczy swojego walkmana i że jedyne co mu zostało to udać się do domu ze spuszczoną głową.

Wtedy zza rogu jednego z budynków usłyszał bardzo donośny śmiech, któremu zawtórowało kilka innych. 

\- Myślicie, że ten idiota rzeczywiście tu przyszedł czy stchórzył? - spytał ktoś.

\- Przyszedł - odezwał się inny, jak się okazało ten sam, który ukradł mu walkmana. - Widzicie? - spytał, wskazując na Harry'ego.

\- Długo kazałeś na siebie czekać – powiedział Harry, kierując się w stronę nastoletniej paczki.

\- Gwiazda zawsze się spóźnia – prychnął. - Większość myślała, że cię nie będzie.

\- Miałem w planie wrócić do domu, ale skoro już się pojawiłeś to możesz oddać mi walkmana i rozejdziemy się w zgodzie – niższy chłopak zaśmiał się.

\- Myślisz, że ściągałbym cię tutaj tylko po to, żeby ci go pokojowo oddać? - prychnął. - Zawalcz o niego. - Harry zagryzł mocno wargę. - No dalej, na co czekasz, młody? Mam zacząć?

Harry nawet nie zdążył się obronić, pięść chłopaka wylądowała na jego policzku i wywołała dużo bólu. Kędzierzawy w szoku podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na śmiejących się ludzi wkoło niego. Wytykali go palcami i chichotali między sobą, co jakiś czas wydając radosny okrzyk. Harry wyprostował się i splunął tuż przed butami swojego przeciwnika. 

\- W porządku – powiedział cicho i zamachnął się, trafiając prosto w szczękę chłopaka. Ten najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji, bo spojrzał zaskoczony na Harry'ego.

\- Hm, w końcu jakiś zawodnik – mruknął szatyn, dotykając się po obolałym miejscu.

\- Więcej gadasz niż się bijesz – zwrócił mu uwagę Harry i zadał kolejny cios, wywołując zdumienie u reszty nastolatków. Chłopak spojrzał na niego z wściekłością w oczach i zamachnął się nogą, trafiając w jego udo w bardzo bolesny sposób. Harry zgiął się, a wtedy nastolatek wymierzył kolejny cios, uderzając go z kolana w twarz. Kędzierzawy poczuł krew na twarzy, mimo tego wyprostował się i spojrzał na grupkę ludzi, która wciąż stała za chłopakiem.

\- Louis, chyba już mu starczy – odezwała się jakaś dziewczyna, Harry nie mógł ocenić czy była to Lizzy. Brunet odwrócił się za siebie, a kędzierzawy postanowił wykorzystać swoją okazję i zaatakować chłopaka póki był rozkojarzony.

Rzucił się na niego, powalając go na ziemię i zaczął okładać pięściami. Harry był cięższy od, mimo wszystko, drobnego chłopaka, więc z łatwością przygniótł go swoim ciężarem i uniemożliwił wstanie z ziemi czy nawet minimalną obronę. Harry nie bił się często, nie miał żadnej techniki i nie bardzo wiedział gdzie powinien trafiać, robił to na oślep, ale nie był zawiedziony efektami – z twarzy Louisa również poleciała krew, Harry nie był pewien czy rozciął mu skórę czy może trafił w nos, ale nie miało to dla niego zbyt dużego znaczenia. Wpadł w amok, był w takiej furii, że nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zadawaniem kolejnych ciosów, nawet widok półprzytomnego chłopaka go nie zatrzymał. Wszystko wkoło było zagłuszone przez krew szumiącą w jego uszach, a obraz lekko rozmazywał się. Harry czuł się jak zwierzę wypuszczone z klatki po wielu miesiącach niewoli. 

Już nawet nie chodziło o walkmana, nie chodziło o obronę czy fakt tego, że Louis pierwszy zadał cios – Harry wylał całą swoją złość i poczucie niesprawiedliwości skrywane tak długo, na tego jednego chłopaka i wykorzystał jego nieuwagę oraz przewagę wzrostu, aby go dobić. Myślał o tym jak niesprawiedliwie działa, ale czy miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie?

Harry czuł jak opada z sił, jak jego ręce uderzają coraz lżej, jak zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę z tego co właśnie zrobił. Wtedy poczuł dwa silne ramiona zawijające się wokół niego i odciągające go od ledwo przytomnego Louisa. 

\- Louis! Louis, nic ci nie jest? - piszczała jakaś dziewczyna, ale Harry jej nie widział. Nie chciał jej zobaczyć. Opadł na asfalt i zamknął oczy, głośno oddychając.

\- Nie – warknął chłopak. Harry słyszał jak Louis podnosił się z ziemi, jak jego kroki zmierzały w jego kierunku. - Skąd ty się urwałeś, chłopczyku?! - krzyknął nagle, kopiąc Harry'ego w żebra. - Pojebało cię?! W Kinsley cię nie nauczyli jak się bić czy co?! Jak chcesz to możemy bawić się niesprawiedliwie! - krzyknął Louis. - Nie wiem kim byłeś i co robiłeś w tym jebanym Kansas, ale teraz jesteś, kurwa, u mnie i tutaj panują trochę inne zasady. Zachowałeś się jak jakaś rozjebana ciota! - wrzeszczał. - Ale przynajmniej masz swojego... walkmana – prychnął i rzucił Harry'emu pod nogi sprzęt, który pod wpływem upadku roztrzaskał się. - Ups.

\- O co ci, kurwa, chodzi?! - ryknął Harry, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- O to, że zachowałeś się jak zwykły frajer atakując mnie gdy byłem odwrócony tyłem do ciebie! Tylko cioty tak robią!

\- Ty nie zachowałeś się lepiej kradnąc, a później niszcząc mojego walkmana! - odparł Harry, wskazując na leżący sprzęt.

\- Spierdalaj! Nie będziesz miał życia w tym mieście, rozumiesz? Będziesz z płaczem uciekał po szkole do domu!

\- A kim ty niby jesteś? - prychnął Harry. - Udajesz nie wiadomo kogo, dowodzisz tymi swoimi... przyjaciółmi jakby byli psami i myślisz, że coś tym osiągniesz? Za parę lat każdy będzie cię miał w dupie!

\- Zamknij pysk! - wrzasnął Louis, zamachując się nogą i wymierzając kolejny cios w brzuch Harry'ego, odbierając oddech chłopakowi. - Nic nie wiesz!

\- Żałosne – wydusił Harry. - Pójdę na policję i cię zamkną – dodał chwilę później, gdy odzyskał zdolność mówienia.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny – Louis wywrócił oczami. - Pluję na takich jak ty. Lepiej wracaj do domu i więcej nie wchodź mi w drogę.

Harry w końcu podniósł się z ziemi i spojrzał na rozwaloną twarz Louisa. 

\- Jesteś żałosnym, małym robakiem – wypluł Harry, przeczesując dłonią swoje włosy. - Może twoi znajomi się ciebie boją, ale ja nie, więc nie myśl sobie, że teraz zacznę cię unikać i uciekać na twój widok. Śmieszysz mnie. Znam takich jak ty. Pewnie masz piękny dom i wysoko postawionych rodziców, ale oni mają ciebie w dupie, no nie? Więc robisz to wszystko, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Czyjąkolwiek. - Usta Louisa zamykały się i otwierały jakby starał się coś powiedzieć, ale chwilę później rezygnował.

\- Chłopaki, starczy – odezwała się jakaś dziewczyna, Harry zmierzył ją wzrokiem. - Louis, idziemy – odezwała się ponownie.

Louis z wściekłością wpatrywał się w Harry'ego nie ruszając się z miejsca. Naprzemiennie zaciskał i rozluźniał pięści aż w końcu jedna z nich podniosła się i wymierzyła siarczysty cios w kość policzkową Harry'ego.

\- Nic o mnie nie wiesz! - wrzasnął do zaskoczonego Harry'ego. - Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć na oczy.

Z tym Louis odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszy w kierunku, z którego przybył. Jego świta podążyła za nim niczym pieski na smyczy, ale Harry zauważył Lizzy, która co chwilę odwracała się w jego stronę i patrzyła na niego z zaciekawieniem. Chcąc nie chcąc chłopak musiał przyznać, że całkiem polubił blondynkę. Co prawda nie miał okazji do przeprowadzenia rozmowy z nią, ale jako jedyna z całej paczki miała w ogóle odwagę odezwać się do niego, co zaimponowało mu zważywszy na terror jaki wprowadzał Louis. Cała reszta była jak zaprogramowane roboty, które podążały za swoim panem bez własnej woli czy słowa.

Harry ruszył w kierunku domu, ale zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż było dość wcześnie, więc jego rodzice na pewno nie spali, a widok zakrwawionego syna mógł przyprowadzić jego matkę o zawał. Chłopak westchnął zrezygnowany, nie miał tu nawet żadnego znajomego, do którego mógłby się udać i chociaż opłukać twarz. Wtedy, jak na zawołanie, ktoś postukał go po plecach.

\- Harry? - odezwał się znajomy głos, kędzierzawy odwrócił się, a jego oczom ukazała się znajoma blondynka.

\- Lizzy. Cześć. Co tu robisz? - spytał.

\- Um... cóż, uznałam, że możesz potrzebować pomocy, więc odłączyłam się od nich i poszłam za tobą.

\- Och, wielki pan Louis nie będzie zły? - spytał sarkastycznie.

\- I tak oni wszyscy zaraz będą pijani i połowe zapomną – Lizzy zaśmiała się delikatnie. - Cóż, pewnie nie możesz pójść do domu w takim stanie, prawda?

\- Nie bardzo...

\- Chodźmy do mnie. Umyjesz się. Na strychu wciąż powinny być jakieś rzeczy mojego brata, mogę ci je pożyczyć – zaproponowała, w tym samym momencie odwracając się.

\- To... miłe z twojej strony – Harry uśmiechnął się i ruszył za blondynką.

*

Lizzy mieszkała kilka ulic dalej, po drodze rozmawiali na różne tematy, ale żaden nie wybiegał poza granice zwyczajnej, miłej rozmowy, która mogła zapoczątkować przyjaźń. Kiedy w końcu dotarli pod jej adres oczom Harry'ego ukazał się uroczy domek zbudowany z pomalowanej na żółto deski.

\- Pięknie to wygląda – oznajmił Harry, patrząc z podziwem na dom.

\- Och, dziękuję. Moja mama uwielbia pastelowe kolory – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i otworzyła drzwi, zapraszając Harry'ego do środka. - Mój pokój jest na górze, pierwszy od schodów po lewej. Ja zaraz przyjdę, wezmę nam coś do picia – Lizzy uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła, jak zakładał Harry, do kuchni. Chłopak bez słowa sprzeciwu udał się po schodach do góry, prosto do pokoju nowo poznanej koleżanki.

Wnętrze jej pokoju było typowym pokojem nastolatka – papierki po batonikach walały się po podłodze, ubrania rozwalone były na krześle, a na biurku leżała zaplamiona książka. Harry niepewnie usiadł na niepościelonym łóżku, ale szybko wstał przypominając sobie, że wciąż miał na sobie brudne ubrania. 

\- Łazienka jest na końcu korytarza – oznajmiła Lizzy wchodząc do pokoju. - Dam ci ręcznik i przyniosę ubrania brata ze strychu, w porządku?

\- Pewnie. Nie masz pojęcia jak wdzięczny ci jestem.

\- To nic takiego – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. - Wiem, że Louisa może czasami ponieść... Jest strasznie władczy.

\- Zauważyłem – Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Zaraz wrócimy do tego tematu, ale najpierw... umyj się. - Harry pokiwał głową i pochwycił ręcznik, który podała mu Lizzy. Podążył za dziewczyną korytarzem, ale ta zatrzymała się w połowie i wskazała na sufit. - Tutaj są schody na strych. Zostawię ci ubrania pod drzwiami.

\- Jasne, dziękuję!

*

Mimo tego, że Harry się umył to na jego twarzy wciąż widoczne były ślady walki – rozcięta warga oraz dopiero formujące się siniaki. Doskonale wiedział, że jutro będzie wyglądał jak jedna wielka śliwka i już zaczął planować jakie wytłumaczenie podsunie mamie. Harry westchnął cicho i uchylił drzwi, aby wciągnąć do łazienki ubrania pozostawione przez Lizzy. Były całkowicie w jego stylu – czarne spodnie lekko opinały jego nogi, a kwiecista koszula dobrze współgrała z jego włosami sięgającymi ramion. 

Chwilę później Harry znajdywał się na łóżku Lizzy, dziewczyna zdążyła szybko uprzątnąć pokój, więc chłopak w końcu mógł dostrzec jak tak naprawdę był urządzony – przestronne łóżko stało tuż pod ścianą, po jego lewej stronie znajdywał się stolik nocny, a na ścianie obok duże okno, które w ciągu dnia z pewnością wpuszczało dużo światła do pokoju. Naprzeciw łóżka stała duża szafa, a po jej prawej stronie biurko. Oprócz tego na ścianie nad biurkiem Lizzy miała dużo zdjęć, ale Harry nie przyglądał się im. Nie chciał naruszać jej prywatności. 

\- Te ubrania idealnie na tobie leżą – zauważyła, wchodząc do pokoju. 

\- Taak... Jakby były szyte na mnie – zaśmiał się Harry. - Czemu twój brat już ich nie nosi? - Lizzy przygryzła wargę.

\- Wyjechał na studia – odparła cicho – i zostawił je tutaj.

\- Och, co studiuje?

\- Um... właściwie nie wiem. Nie mam z nim za bardzo kontaktu. Nie odzywa się do nas za wiele. - Harry spojrzał na nią zawstydzony.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem poruszać trudnego tematu – wydukał zakłopotany.

\- Nic się nie stało – zapewniła go. - Jak się czujesz? Boli cię coś oprócz twarzy? Przyniosłam ci lód, przyłóż go do ran – poradziła mu, podając woreczek z lodem. 

\- Trochę pięści – przyznał Harry, masując kostki.

\- Cóż, nic dziwnego. Nieźle nakopałeś Louisowi, założę się, że jest wściekły. Nienawidzi być poniżany w ten sposób.

\- Nie uwierzę, że nikt w tym mieście nie jest silniejszy od niego – prychnął Harry. - Przecież jego postura nie jest nie wiadomo jak powalająca, ma siłę, ale z pewnością nie jest... najsilniejszy.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – Lizzy wywróciła oczami, siadając naprzeciw Harry'ego i krzyżując nogi – ale ma pieniądze i wpływy, poza tym każdemu wydaje się, że jest „fajny", bo chodzi na imprezy, pije i bierze narkotyki, więc otaczają go i tworzą wianuszek pseudo przyjaciół – dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Sama przecież należysz do jego paczki – Harry spojrzał na nią spod rzęs.

\- Racja. Cóż, zgaduję, że też jestem trochę... zafascynowana nim i jego przywilejami – Lizzy spojrzała przez okno. - Polubiłam cię – dodała po chwili. - Jesteś inny niż oni wszyscy, czuję to.

\- Też cię polubiłem, chociaż nie lubię oceniać ludzi znając ich parę godzin.

\- Ja... ja po prostu czuję, że jesteś inny. Lepszy. Jesteś?

Harry nie wiedział co jej odpowiedzieć, jakim prawem miał oceniać sam siebie? Jak miał zdecydować czy jest _lepszy_ od reszty? Przecież każdy był inny, a preferencje ludzi nie znały granic. Harry pozostał w ciszy, w odpowiedzi posłał Lizzy jedynie tajemniczy uśmiech. 

\- Chcesz gdzieś dziś wyjść? - spytała nagle. - Odreagować po całym tym dniu.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Imprezę? - dziewczyna powiedziała pytająco.

\- Um, nie wziąłem żadnych pieniędzy – Harry spojrzał na nią zakłopotany.

\- Nie martw się, ja dziś stawiam – dziewczyna wstała z łóżka i ruszyła do szafy. Gdy ją otworzyła wylała się na nią fala ubrań, którą uprzednio pewnie tam wepchnęła „sprzątając pokój". Harry zachichotał. - Och, nie udawaj, że nie sprzątasz pokoju w ten sposób, gdy przychodzą niezapowiedziani goście – Lizzy prychnęła i podniosła z podłogi jakąś bluzkę oraz czarne, krótkie spodenki. - Ty możesz iść w tym, co ci dałam – uznała i wyszła z pokoju, kierując się do łazienki.

Harry spojrzał na siebie w lustrze – koszula dobrze się na nim układała, ale trochę obawiał się, że nie wpasuje się w „klubowy" styl. Pamiętał jak ubrany był Louis – miał na sobie czarną, skórzaną kurtkę, biała bluzkę, a czerwona koszula w kratę przewiązana była przez jego talię. Większość przyjaciół z jego paczki również nosiła skórzaną ramoneskę, Harry zastanawiał się jak wpasuje się w tłum, jeśli większość na imprezie będzie ubrana w podobny do Louisa sposób. Przemyślenia Harry'ego przerwała Lizzy, która wróciła do pokoju w kompletnie nowej stylizacji, Harry pochwalił jej dobór bluzki do spodni i podzielił się obawą na temat swojego własnego wyglądu.

\- O nic się nie martw – zapewniła go. - Uwierz mi, w tym miejscu spotykają się hippisi, zakochani, dilerzy i nastolatkowie. Każdy się tam jakoś odnajduje, staramy się nawzajem akceptować i szanować, a już tym bardziej nie krytykować ze względu na ubiór. Poza tym, cały czas będę przy tobie.

Harry uśmiechnął się i uwierzył, że może Lizzy jest osobą, z którą uda mu się nawiązać choć nić przyjaźni.

*

Godzinę później Harry samotnie sączył drinka przy barze, Lizzy odeszła z jakimś nieznanym chłopakiem, prosząc barmana o podawanie Harry'emu tego, co chciał, na jej koszt. Chłopak był zirytowany, bo wbrew obietnicom Lizzy Harry kompletnie nie potrafił się tam odnaleźć, a jego sytuacji wcale nie poprawiał fakt, że został tam sam i nawet nie miał kogoś z kim mógłby porozmawiać.

Po kolejnych trzydziestu minutach, które upłynęły mu na próbowaniu nowych mieszanek wódki z przeróżnymi sokami i rodzajami piw uznał, że jest już wystarczająco pijany i w każdym momencie może zwrócić zawartość żołądka. Harry poczuł niesamowity zawód oraz irytację spowodowaną zachowaniem Lizzy, cicho westchnął pod nosem i wstał ze stołka, chwiejąc się na nogach.

\- Oj, przy tym barze chyba jakiś przeciąg jest – Harry'emu chwile zajęło dopasowanie sarkastycznego głosu do twarzy, ale w końcu dotarło do niego, że kilka metrów przed nim stał Louis. Zielonooki nie zareagował w żaden sposób, decydując, że nie ma siły na kolejną bójkę, a siniaki na twarzy były już dostatecznie bolesne. Louis natomiast nie miał w planach odpuszczać. - Co jest? Zapijasz smutki?

Harry zbliżył się do niego niestabilnym krokiem, był na tyle blisko, że mógł odczuć satysfakcję płynącą z ran, które wyrządził na twarzy Louisa. Chłopak uśmiechnął się głupkowato, w typowo pijanym stylu. 

\- Przyszedłem z Lizzy, ale gdzieś zniknęła – odparł Harry, nie do końca wiedząc czemu jest z Louisem szczery. Przecież to nie była jego sprawa co Harry tutaj robił.

\- Lizzy cię tu zabrała? - Louis wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- Mhm – Harry wywrócił oczami. - Zejdź mi z drogi... chcę... stąd wyjść – wybełkotał, ale Louis nie przesunął się nawet o centymetr. Harry nieco podniósł wzrok, dopiero teraz zauważył, że jego świty z nim nie było. - Nie rozumiesz? - Harry zachichotał, choć starał się brzmieć groźnie.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś więcej nie wchodził mi w drogę.

\- Nie... planowałem tu na ciebie... wpaść – wybąkał Harry. Czuł jak w jego brzuchu zaczyna wirować, był w desperackiej potrzebie świeżego powietrza. - Louis, ja zaraz... - Harry nie zdążył dokończyć, na oślep odepchnął Louisa i wybiegł z klubu, wymiotując tuż przed jego wejściem. Nie musiał długo czekać na drwiący śmiech Louisa.

\- Pierwszy raz pijesz? - spytał niebieskooki.

\- N-nie, ale nie wiem jak ty, ja nie mam w zwyczaju pić codziennie, tak aby żadna ilość alkoholu nie robiła już na mnie wrażenia.

\- Nazywam to przydatnymi umiejętnościami – prychnął Louis.

\- Po co tu w ogóle jesteś? - Harry w końcu wyprostował się, świeże powietrze uderzyło w jego płuca.

\- Bo chcę się z ciebie pośmiać – Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Gdzie twoje marionetki? Je też mogłeś przyprowadzić na przedstawienie – Harry posłał Louisowi nienawistne spojrzenie i ruszył chodnikiem w dół ulicy, skąd wydawało mu się że przyszedł z Lizzy.

\- Mówiłem ci, że źle skończysz jeśli będziesz się mi cały czas stawiał – oznajmił Louis, ale Harry mu nie odpowiedział. Był na wpół przytomny i nie miał ochoty na kłócenie się z kimkolwiek, a tym bardziej nie z Louisem. Ignorancja, którą zaczął obdarzać Louisa wydawała się irytować szatyna. - Daleko stąd mieszkasz? - Harry wciąż milczał. - Czemu nic nie mówisz?

Harry gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę Louisa, chcąc powiedzieć mu, aby sobie poszedł, ale zamiast tego szybko odchylił się na lewą stronę i po raz kolejny zwrócił zawartość swojego żołądka. Wzdrygnął się na uczucie cudzych dłoni na swoich plecach, jak podejrzewał Louisa. Szatyn poklepywał go między łopatkami w, mogłoby się zdawać, czułym geście.

\- Do jasnej cholery, czemu sobie nie pójdziesz?! - wrzasnął nagle Harry, powodując zabranie ręki Louisa ze swoich pleców. - Chcesz mieć o czym plotkować między swoimi koleżankami?! Tak, tak, rzadko piję i nie jestem przyzwyczajony, jak dla ciebie to powód do śmiechu to możesz spierdalać.

\- Przyjaciół trzeba trzymać blisko, a wrogów jeszcze bliżej. - Louis posłał nieodgadniony uśmiech Harry'emu i ruszył wraz z nim w dół ulicy.

 

 


	3. Rozdział 3

_Lying right into mother's eyes,_  
„ _Don't you worry, that was the last time",_  
 _Second later he's handing another bottle of vodka,  
_ _To this cute guy._

Harry nie do końca wiedział gdzie jest. Droga, którą przybył pod klub z Lizzy, wydawała mu się być prostsza i krótsza niż teraz. Louis szedł z nim ramię w ramię, Harry co jakiś czas musiał spojrzeć na niego, aby upewnić się, że to nie fatamorgana i szatyn naprawdę był tuż obok. Nie potrafił zrozumieć o co chodziło Louisowi z „trzymaniem wrogów bliżej niż przyjaciół", ale nie miał zamiaru dopytywać o sens tych słów, bo był na to zbyt pijany. Może następnego dnia, jeśli Louis wciąż byłby na tyle dobroduszny i chciał się z nim spotkać, Harry mógłby dopytać o co mu chodziło.

\- Wiesz w ogóle gdzie idziemy? - spytał Louis po kilku minutach ciszy.

\- Um, nie bardzo – wybąkał. - Chyba... chyba przyszedłem stąd z Lizzy.

\- Szliście od niej z domu?

\- T-tak.

\- W takim razie idziemy źle, bo jej dom znajduje się po kompletnie innej stronie – Louis zaśmiał się cicho. - Dochodzimy do jeziora – oznajmił po chwili.

\- Chcę do domu... - Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie i spojrzał na Louisa spod rzęs. - Do domu.

\- Jesteś kurewsko pijany, a skoro nie pijesz zbyt często to twoi rodzice nie są przyzwyczajeni do takiego widoku – Louis westchnął zmęczony, jakby musiał pouczać małe dziecko. - Lepiej będzie jeśli trochę się przejdziemy, pooddychasz świeżym powietrzem i trochę wytrzeźwiejesz.

\- W porządku – Harry był całkowicie podatny na wszelkie propozycje i uwagi, czuł, że jego asertywność zniknęła i jedyne co potrafił zrobić to pójść ślepo za Louisem. Chłopak nagle przeraził się. Co jeśli to był plan Louisa? Zwabić go w miejsce, w którym będzie tylko ich dwóch i pobić Harry'ego, gdy ten nawet nie będzie w stanie się bronić. Harry spojrzał podejrzliwie na Louisa, ale ten nie zrobił niczego poza wyciągnięciem papierosa z kieszeni skórzanej ramoneski i odpaleniem go.

\- Chcesz? - spytał, wyciągając rękę z papierosem w jego kierunku, ale Harry odmówił. - Palisz coś innego? - Louis ruszył do przodu, więc Harry przyspieszył kroku, aby go nadgonić. Postanowił zachować czujność na wypadek, gdyby Louis jednak chciał go pobić.

\- Co... masz na myśli? - Harry'emu odbiło się w trakcie mówienia, co wywołało obrzydzenie na jego własnej twarzy.

\- Zioło?

\- Och, nie – chłopak uśmiechnął się zawstydzony. Zdawało mu się, że nie jest dostatecznie fajny dla Louisa, który teraz zaczął wywoływać podziw w Harrym. Po alkoholu wszystko było weselsze, a świat bardziej kolorowy.

\- Hm... wyglądasz jak hippis z tymi swoimi długimi włosami i koszulą w kwiaty – uznał Louis, oceniając ubiór Harry'ego. - Myślałem, że miałeś z tym do czynienia.

\- To-o, że się tak ubieram o niczym nie-nie świadczy – Harry chciał spoliczkować się za to, że ciągle mu się odbijało. - A to koszula brata Lizzy – Louis spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale nie skomentował wypowiedzi Harry'ego.

Później zapadła cisza, w pewnym momencie Harry ponownie musiał się zatrzymać, aby po raz trzeci zwymiotować. Kedzierzawy miał tego wszystkiego dość – był cały spocony, kręciło mu się w głowie, bolał go brzuch, a na dodatek szedł ślepo za chłopakiem, z którym wcześniej się pobił. Jedyne o czym marzył to jego ciepłe łóżko i świeże ubrania, ewentualnie prysznic, jeśli byłby w stanie go wziąć, ale wiedział, że Louis miał rację i reakcja jego rodziców mogłaby go pogrążyć do końca wakacji.

Tak też kroczył za Louisem przez kolejne dziesięć minut w kompletnej ciszy, aż w końcu dotarli do małego lasku, za którym kryło się jezioro – to samo, na którym Harry i Louis po raz pierwszy się spotkali. Tym razem plaża była kompletnie opustoszała, na pomoście siedziała jakaś para, która szeptała sobie czułe słówka, ale Louis szybko ich przepędził, wykrzykując do nich wyzwiska. Harry naprawdę chciał go powstrzymać, ale nie miał siły na mówienie, a co dopiero na jakiekolwiek gwałtowne ruchy, które mogłyby doprowadzić do kolejnej salwy wymiotów.

Harry położył się na piasku, wkładając ręce pod głowę, aby zapewnić sobie choć namiastkę komfortu. Niebo było wyjątkowo rozgwieżdżone – zupełnie jak tej nocy, gdy pojechał z rodzicami nad ocean i wieczorem udał się samotnie na plażę, aby słuchać szumu fal i obserwować gwiazdy. Chłopak westchnął cicho pod nosem.

Ciszę przerwał dźwięk szklanej butelki, która musiała zahaczyć o zamek kurtki Louisa. Harry przeniósł swój wzrok na towarzysza, który wyciągnął z kieszeni małą butelkę.

\- Co to? - spytał zaciekawiony Harry.

\- Wódka – Louis wzruszył ramionami i odkręcił butelkę, po czym wypił połowę zawartości. Skrzywił się, gdy odsunął od siebie szkło i wydał zabawny dźwięk. - Obrzydlistwo.

\- Nie chcesz zapić tego żadnym sokiem czy coś? - wyjąkał Harry.

\- Nie wziąłem. Miałem w planach najebać się w klubie, ale trafiłem na ciebie, a to wszystko co zabrałem z domu – Louis zakręcił buteleczkę.

\- Po co ze mną poszedłeś? - Harry z powrotem spuścił głowę na zimny piasek i zamknął oczy, starając się nie zwariować przez wirujące obrazy.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał.

\- Parę godzin temu pobiliśmy się, a teraz siedzisz tu ze mną? To-o bez sensu.

\- Strasznie mamroczesz kiedy jesteś pijany, wiesz? - Louis zmienił temat. - Muszę naprawdę dobrze się wsłuchać, żeby cię zrozumieć.

\- Czemu zmieniasz temat? - Harry spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

\- Och, moje działanie nie ma żadnego usprawiedliwienia – Louis wywrócił oczami po czym ponownie odkręcił buteleczkę i wypił resztę. - Nie wiem, podszedłem, bo chciałem się z ciebie ponaśmiewać i być może doprowadzić do kolejnej rozróby – przyznał. - Później chyba zrobiło mi się ciebie żal.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojej litości – Harry gwałtownie podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, co wywołało wirowanie w jego żołądku. - Kur- – chłopak nie zdążył dokończyć, bo kolejna fala wymiocin wydostała się z jego ust. Usłyszał, jak Louis wzdycha i pochyla się, aby przytrzymać mu włosy, ale Harry odepchnął jego ręce.

\- W porządku, jak wolisz...

\- Boże, jestem taki żałosny – wyrzucił z siebie Harry z obrzydzeniem, wycierając kąciki ust rękawem koszuli.

\- Każdemu się zdarza – Harry nie potrafił pojąć z jakiego powodu Louis był nagle tak miły.

\- Chcę wrócić do domu.

\- W porządku, ale żeby nie było, że cię nie ostrzegałem – Louis uśmiechnął się i wstał, po czym wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Harry'ego. Kędzierzawy niepewnie przyjął pomoc, dochodząc do wniosku, że jeśli wstanie sam to prawdopodobnie wywróci się i zrobi z siebie jeszcze większe pośmiewisko.

\- Odprowadzisz mnie? - słowa te wyleciały z buzi Harry'ego niespodziewanie. Chłopak poczuł jak czerwienieje na policzkach. Jak mógł być tak głupi i zadać Louisowi takie pytanie? Przecież Louis go nie lubił, pobili się, a teraz był z nim tylko po to, aby wyśmiać go przy najbliższym _przypadkowym_ spotkaniu. - Um, przepraszam – burknął pod nosem. - Nie wiem czemu to powiedziałem.

\- Mogę cię odprowadzić – odparł Louis całkowicie nie zważając na przeprosiny Harry'ego czy fakt, że to co powiedział było kompletnie nieadekwatne do sytuacji w jakiej znajdywali się kilka godzin temu.

\- Och. Okej. - Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i ruszył za Louisem. - Mieszkam na ulicy...

\- Wiem – przerwał mu Louis. - Wiem gdzie mieszkasz – Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Jak to? - zapytał.

\- Wasza przeprowadzka tutaj była wydarzeniem miesiąca, cała szkoła o tobie mówiła. Nie dzieje się tu zbyt wiele i w przerwach pomiędzy rozmawianiem o mnie mówią o innych wydarzeniach – powiedział. - Zabrałeś mi całą uwagę na miesiąc – Louis zaśmiał się.

\- Czemu jesteś tak popularny? - spytał Harry.

\- Bo robię rzeczy, o których reszta tych dzieciaków może jedynie pomarzyć – odparł Louis. - Robię rzeczy, których oni boją się robić.

\- Czyli? - Harry nie do końca wiedział czemu tak naciskał na Louisa, ale chciał poznać odpowiedzi.

Louis spuścił głowę, nie odpowiedział Harry'emu, więc kędzierzawy zdecydował nie kontynuować tematu. Może jeszcze kiedyś odnajdą się w podobnej sytuacji i Louis sam zechce mu opowiedzieć? Albo to pytanie pozostanie dla Harry'ego zagadką bez odpowiedzi. Chłopak brał obie opcję pod uwagę.

Piętnaście minut i kilka wymienionych spostrzeżeń później Louis i Harry dotarli pod dom zielonookiego.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział cicho Harry. Był okropnie zmęczony.

\- Nie ma za co. I tak nie miałem co robić.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, Harry nie wiedział czy powinien się po prostu pożegnać czy może odejść bez słowa, chciał powiedzieć „do zobaczenia", ale uznał, że to zbyt przyjacielskie. W końcu Louisowi było jedynie żal Harry'ego i to wcale nie oznaczało, że chłopak chciał się z nim jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczyć.

\- Um, to pa – odezwał się Louis.

\- Pa – wyszeptał Harry. - Pa, Louis – dodał, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył po schodach do góry, nieco tracąc równowagę po drodze.

Przy samych drzwiach odwrócił się za siebie, ale Louisa już nie było. Nie było żadnego śladu po tym, aby kiedykolwiek tam w ogóle stał i Harry odczuł dziwny smutek gdzieś głęboko w środku.

Chłopak westchnął cicho pod nosem i wyciągnął klucz spod doniczki, aby chwilę później wejść do środka i zamknąć za sobą drzwi najciszej jak potrafił. Po szybkim rozejrzeniu się po salonie oraz kuchni doszedł do wniosku, że rodzice musieli już spać w swojej sypialni, więc zmuszony był udać się do swojego pokoju niezauważony. Na palcach przedostał się do schodów, gdy spojrzał na nie z dołu nagle wydały mu się one niesamowicie wysokie i trudne do pokonania – potrafił wyobrazić sobie tysiąc scenariuszy i w każdym jednym z nich spadał na dół, budził rodziców i do końca wakacji nie mógł opuścić domu. W końcu Harry zdecydował, że najbezpieczniej będzie wdrapać się na czworaka – tak też zrobił, a później udał się do pokoju i z ulgą odetchnął, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Łóżko było jego jedynym marzeniem.

*

Następnego dnia Harry obudził się po jedenastej, czuł się niesamowicie osłabiony, a koszula, w której spał lepiła mu się do ciała przez pot. Westchnął obrzydzony sobą, a to dopiero był początek – w końcu na jego twarzy wciąż widniały ślady po bójce z Louisem, zakładał również, że kac będzie go męczył cały dzień, więc rodzice prędzej czy później zorientują się i dostanie kazanie na pół godziny. Na samą myśl było mu niedobrze.

Nagle do Harry'ego dotarła wczorajsza rozmowa z Louisem – nie pamiętał wszystkiego, miał pojedyncze luki w pamięci, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Louis odprowadził go do domu i że zaopiekował się nim, gdy on sam nie był w stanie.

Harry poczuł, jakby w jego brzuchu coś się przewracało.

\- Harry, skarbie – usłyszał nagle, drzwi od pokoju otworzyły się, a w progu stanęła zdumiona Anne. - Harry...? - powiedziała powoli, wchodząc do pomieszczenia i zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Co się stało?

\- Och, wyjdź mamo, błagam – Harry schował głowę w poduszkach, modląc się, aby Anne posłuchała i opuściła pokój. Kobieta jednak miała inne plany i nie zważając na prośby syna usiadła na skraju łóżka.

\- Dziecko drogie, co ci się stało? – spytała, patrząc na Harry'ego zmartwionym wzrokiem.

\- Pobiłem się i tyle, nic wielkiego. Nie roztrząsaj tego - chłopak obrócił głowę i spojrzał na nią zirytowany.

\- Piłeś? - zapytała, patrząc synowi prosto w oczy.

\- Tak mamo, piłem. Co z tego? Muszę się tu jakoś odnaleźć – chłopak wywrócił oczami i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, wciąż był w ubraniach z wczoraj.

\- Harry! Co się z tobą dzieje?!

\- Boże, to że raz zrobiłem coś głupiego nie znaczy, że coś się ze mną dzieje! - Harry wstał sfrustrowany.

\- Nie tak cię wychowaliśmy...

\- Skończ już. Po prostu, koleżanka zaprosiła mnie na imprezę, więc piłem razem z nią, ale to był ostatni raz. W porządku? Już ci lepiej? - Harry podszedł do szafy i wyciągnął z niej świeże ubrania.

\- Harry, proszę cię... usiądź – Anne spojrzała na niego zasmucona.

\- Idę się umyć.

Harry opuścił pokój bez słowa i udał się do łazienki. Spojrzał na siebie w lustrze; wyglądał jak wrak człowieka, zapadnięte oczy, blada twarz oraz przetłuszczone włosy. Chłopak szybko wszedł pod prysznic i zamknął oczy, pozwalając letniej wodzie otulać jego ciało. Odtwarzał w głowie wszystkie wydarzenia i starał się wypełnić pojedyncze luki, ale nie wydawało mu się to aż tak istotne, bo Louis naprawdę spędził z nim tyle czasu, porozmawiał z nim i odprowadził do domu. Harry nie wiedział jak powinien się z tym czuć. Mieszała się w nim ulga i obrzydzenie - wciąż przecież był wściekły o to wszystko, co zrobił mu Louis. Zepsuł mu walkmana, a później pobili się, ale z drugiej strony... odczuwał dziwną, niewytłumaczalną sympatię do szatyna. Jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła przyciągała go do niego.

Po niedługiej chwili chłopak postanowił, że na razie zostawi tę sprawę w pokoju i nie będzie zaprzątał sobie nią głowy. Jeśli on i Louis mieli się zaprzyjaźnić to prędzej czy później do tego dojdzie, a jeśli nie to po prostu zapomni o całej sprawie i spróbuje przetrwać wakacje samotnie bądź z Lizzy, jeśli ta wciąż chciała go widzieć.

Harry wyszedł spod prysznica i wytarł się świeżym ręcznikiem, po czym włożył świeże dresy i opuścił łazienkę. Skierował się do pokoju z nadzieją, że jego matki już tam nie ma, ale otworzone drzwi przyniosły jedynie zawód – na łóżku wciąż siedziała Anne i wpatrywała się w swoje dłonie złożone na kolanach. Gdy usłyszała skrzypienie drzwi natychmiast podniosła wzrok.

\- Co tu jeszcze robisz? - spytał Harry, wywracając na matkę oczami.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje? Nie zachowywałeś się tak wcześniej! - Anne spojrzała na Harry'ego ze łzami w oczach. Coś tknęło Harry'ego – fakt tego, że doprowadzał matkę do płaczu zabolał go, ale postanowił nic z tym nie zrobić i zachować maskę na twarzy.

\- Jak często zdarza mi się wychodzić na imprezy? - spytał. - Byłem na nich może z trzy razy, większość osób w moim wieku wychodzi co tydzień! - wyrzucił chłopak. - Dobrze się uczę, pomagam w domu i staram się być dobrym synem, raz zrobiłem coś nie tak i zachowujesz się jakbym był nastoletnim rebeliantem, który po nocach wciąga kreski z umywalki!

\- Po prostu się martwię... - wyszeptała Anne. - Nie chcę, żebyś trafił w złe towarzystwo – dodała po chwili.

\- Myślisz, że na tym zadupiu, do którego się przeprowadziliśmy istnieje w ogóle jakiekolwiek „złe towarzystwo"? - prychnął Harry. - Uwierz mi, nie masz się o co martwić.

\- Po prostu... - nagle mama Harry'ego urwała po czym wybuchnęła głośnym płaczem. W Harrym coś pękło, nie mógł znieść widoku płaczącej mamy, a jeszcze bardziej myśli, że to on ją do tego doprowadził. Pospiesznie przemierzył dzielące ich metry i zamknął ją mocnym uścisku.

\- Shh... przepraszam, dobra? - powiedział chłopak. - Niepotrzebnie się tak zachowałem. Proszę cię, nie płacz.

\- Ja po prostu... och! Przepraszam, że musisz mnie oglądać w takim stanie – szlochała kobieta. - Ja tylko się martwię.

\- Wiem mamo, wiem. To już więcej się nie powtórzy, okej? Chodź, przygotujemy razem obiad i spędzimy miło czas – zaproponował z uśmiechem. Anne otarła łzy kciukami i uśmiechnęła się w stronę Harry'ego.

\- Pewnie, chodźmy.

*

\- No więc gdzie tata? - spytał Harry, dodając oregano do sosu szpinakowego.

\- Wyjechał wcześnie rano do pracy – Anne uśmiechnęła się do syna. - Może i lepiej... gdyby zobaczył cię w takim stanie pewnie bardzo by się zdenerwował... - kobieta dodała po chwili, wrzucając makaron do durszlaka.

Dom zaczął wypełniać się niebiańskimi zapachami, Anne i Harry byli w kuchni bardzo zgraną parą – dogadywali się i nie wadzili sobie, a do tego oboje mieli talent kucharski. Harry lubił czasem spędzić popołudnie z mamą – wiedział jak kobiecie brakuje uwagi, którą poświęcał jej gdy był młodszy. Kędzierzawy czasem odnosił wrażenie, że jego matka nie do końca rozumiała, iż chłopak nie jest już małym dzieckiem tylko zaczyna wyrastać na dorosłego mężczyznę, który nie będzie co wieczór siedział z mamą przed telewizorem i prosił o przygotowanie kakao. Mimo tego Harry nie chciał ranić uczuć Anne, więc czasami poświęcał jej dzień czy dwa, aby trochę nadrobić powstałe zaległości; opowiadał wtedy o szkole, o znajomych i o innych głupotach, które zaspokajały ciekawość Anne, ale nie naruszały jego prywatności.

\- No, gotowe! - oznajmiła uradowana kobieta, wyłączając palnik. - Idź nakryj do stołu, a ja zajmę się resztą.

Harry posłał mamie ciepły uśmiech i udał się do jadalni, aby wyłożyć sztućce oraz szklanki na stół. Chwilę później do pomieszczenia weszła Anne z dwoma pełnymi talerzami, porcja Harry'ego była większa, ale chłopak był przyzwyczajony, że jego mama jadła bardzo mało, a on z kolei potrafił pochłaniać potrójne porcje – zwłaszcza kiedy wczorajszy dzień wciąż o sobie przypominał.

Po zjedzonym posiłku Harry i Anne wspólnie udali się do salonu, rozmawiając przy tym o sprawach codziennych. Anne parę razy próbowała wrócić do sytuacji z rana, ale Harry za każdym razem zgrabnie omijał temat i zaczynał komplementować jej bluzkę czy też wyśmienity obiad, który razem przygotowali. Gdy zaczął nadchodzić zmrok, a niebo przybrało błękitno-różową barwę Anne oznajmiła, że Des powinien niedługo wrócić i pójdzie podgrzać dla niego obiad.

Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Anne była już w kuchni, więc Harry pofatygował się do wejścia i otworzył je na oścież. Jego oczy otworzyły się w zdumieniu, gdy przed wejściem zastał Louisa ze skręconym papierosem między wargami. Chłopak akurat poprawiał grzywkę, a później spojrzał na Harry'ego spod długich rzęs i uśmiechnął się.

\- Cześć! - Harry'emu zdawało się, że Louis specjalnie powiedział to trzy razy głośniej.

\- Shh! Cicho! - pisnął, wyskakując na zewnątrz i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nie chciał ponownie denerwować mamy, a ta z pewnością nie miałaby dobrych przeczuć co do Louisa.

\- Czemu? - Louis spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.

\- Nie chcę, żeby moja mama się stresowała, okej? - powiedział, wywracając oczami.

\- Och, to kochane – Louis posłał Harry'emu uśmieszek pełen podziwu. - Chciałem spytać czy nie chcesz ze mną iść w jedno miejsce – Harry dokładniej przyjrzał się Louisowi, mógł zauważyć, że jego policzki są zaczerwienione, z ust wydobywa się zapach alkoholu, a kość policzkowa nosiła świeże siniaki po wczorajszej bójce. Łuk brwiowy Louisa również był rozcięty.

\- Nie – odparł stanowczo Harry, gotowy do wycofania się z powrotem do domu.

\- Czemu? - Louis spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Obiecałem mamie, nie chcę na kolejną noc znikać i sprawiać, że będzie się martwiła – Harry złożył ręce na klatce piersiowej.

\- No proszę, pokażę ci coś fajnego - obiecał chłopak.

\- Louis... naprawdę nie mogę... mój ojciec niedługo wróci.

\- Obiecuję, że wrócimy wcześnie. Sam dopilnuję, żebyś nie skończył tak źle jak wczoraj. W porządku?

\- Och, nie wiem. Czemu właściwie chcesz mnie gdziekolwiek zabierać? - Harry spojrzał podejrzliwie na Louisa.

\- Po prostu o tobie pomyślałem, gdy dowiedziałem się, że... idę w _to_ miejsce. Chyba nie nienawidzę cię tak bardzo jak sądziłem – przyznał Louis i posłał Harry'emu ciepły uśmiech. Kędzierzawy wiedział, że jest na straconej pozycji.

\- Gdzie chcesz mnie zabrać? - Harry postanowił się jeszcze chwilę podroczyć.

\- Jeśli ze mną pójdziesz to zobaczysz.

\- W porządku, ale muszę wrócić do domu wcześnie – uległ Harry.

\- Jasna sprawa – w oczach Louisa pojawiły się wesołe iskierki.

\- Poczekaj tu chwilkę – poprosił Harry.

Kędzierzawy cofnął się o krok i pociągnął za klamkę od domu, drzwi otworzyły się, a chłopak wszedł do środka i od razu skierował się do kuchni. Jego matka właśnie wyłączała palnik, na którym podgrzewał się sos szpinakowy, kobieta spojrzała na Harry'ego z ciepłem w oczach.

\- Mamo? - zaczął Harry.

\- Tak, synku?

\- Um, przyszła moja koleżanka i poprosiła mnie, abym poszedł z nią na spacer. Wrócę wieczorem, więc nie czekajcie na mnie, ale na pewno nie będę tak późno jak wczoraj – oznajmił chłopak.

\- Och, naprawdę musisz iść? - wzrok Anne posmutniał.

\- Mówiła, że to bardzo ważne i nie ma z kim o tym porozmawiać – przekonywał Harry.

\- Dobrze, skoro to takie ważne to idź. Tylko błagam, nie wracaj tak późno. I jutro żadnego wychodzenia, ojciec będzie dostatecznie zły, że kolejny raz gdzieś wychodzisz – Anne lekko zlękła się na myśl o gniewie Desa.

\- Pewnie – Harry przytulił mocno mamę. - Dzięki. Do zobaczenia – po czym obrócił się i zniknął za drzwiami. Na ganku czekał Louis, lekko oddalił się od drzwi, opierał się o drewnianą balustradę i patrzył na ulicę. - Chodź – odezwał się Harry, wyrywając szatyna z zadumy. - Musimy się pospieszyć, mój ojciec wróci w każdej chwili, a nie chcę, żeby zobaczył nas razem.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał Louis, ale nie protestował, gdy Harry zaczął szybkim krokiem schodzić po schodach.

\- Powiedziałem matce, że wychodzę z koleżanką. Jeśli dowiedzą się, że kłamałem to mogą się nieźle wkurzyć – Harry wzruszył ramionami. - W którą stronę?

\- W lewo – odparł Louis. - Strasznie boisz się rodziców, no nie?

\- Nie boję, po prostu nie chcę ich zawieść – Harry skręcił w lewo. Odetchnął z ulgą, bo Des przyjeżdżał z pracy od prawej strony. - Powiesz mi w końcu dokąd idziemy?

\- Zobaczysz, kawałek drogi przed nami, ale możemy go dobrze spożytkować.

Tak też Harry i Louis spędzili resztę drogi na rozmawianiu o wszystkim i o niczym; Harry opowiedział o swojej przeprowadzce, Louis o szkole, porównywali swoje doświadczenia w różnych dziedzinach i śmiali z historii, które nawzajem sobie opowiadali.

\- Skąd u ciebie ta zmiana? - spytał nagle Harry. - Gdy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy to ukradłeś m walkmana, a parę godzin później biliśmy się o niego. Czemu nagle jesteś taki miły? - Louis wywrócił oczami.

\- Jestem przyzwyczajony do tego, że nikt mi się nie stawia – wyjaśnił Louis – i że jestem najważniejszy. Ty się ze mną pobiłeś, praktycznie ze mną wygrałeś i chyba trochę mi to zaimponowało, ale później zobaczyłem cię w klubie i znów ogarnęła mnie ta nienawiść – westchnął Louis. - Twoje późniejsze wymiotowanie sprawiło, że pomyślałem o tobie jako o dość niewinnym chłopcu i zechciałem ci pomóc. Okazało się, że całkiem miło się z tobą rozmawia, więc postanowiłem to powtórzyć. Taka odpowiedź ci starczy? - szatyn chuchnął alkoholowym odorem wprost w twarz Harry'ego.

\- Jak najbardziej – odparł Harry. - Mi też się z tobą całkiem miło rozmawia – dodał po chwili nieco ciszej, ale Louis usłyszał to i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Dziesięć minut później dotarli na miejsce – obóz kempingowy z masą ludzi różnego pokroju, których łączyło zamiłowanie do zabawy, wolności i alkoholu. Harry poczuł się jak w klubie, do którego trafił zeszłego wieczoru. Chłopak mógł dostrzec ognisko, dwie kobiety całowały się przy nim, inni tańczyli i śpiewali, długowłosy mężczyzna stał z boku i obserwował innych, a w rękach niemal każdej osoby znajdywał się plastikowy kubeczek. Ci, którzy nie posiadali kubka najczęściej mieli dziwnie wyglądającego papierosa między wargami. Harry spojrzał na Louisa, a ten jedynie posłał mu błogi uśmiech.

\- Czemu mnie tu przyprowadziłeś?

\- Nie wiem – Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Chciałem, żebyś poczuł się wolny. Tutaj możesz.

Louis wszedł głębiej w obóz, ludzie witali go ciepłymi uśmiechami i wpychali papierosy do dłoni, częstowali wódką i piwami.

\- Oni wszyscy cię znają? - spytał zdezorientowany Harry.

\- Nie, ale tutaj każdy dzieli się czym ma.

\- Och - westchnął Harry.

\- Josh! - krzyknął nagle Louis, chwycił Harry'ego za rękę i pociągnął przez tłum ludzi do wysokiego nastolatka, który machał z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Hej! Macie coś ciekawego? - spytał od razu.

\- Jak zawsze! - odparł Josh, ukazując Louisowi stół pełen alkoholi, białych kresek oraz czegoś, co Harry początkowo uznał za skręcone papierosy. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że tak naprawdę były to jointy.

Kędzierzawy odwrócił wzrok, poczuł się tak, jakby wcale nie powinien tego oglądać. Rozejrzał się po grupce nastolatków, wtedy w oko wpadła mu blondynka, która stała odwrócona tyłem do tłumu i rozmawiała z jakąś dziewczyną. Harry rozpoznał w niej Lizzy, więc bez większego przemyślenia postawił pierwszy krok w jej kierunku. Wtedy poczuł szczelny uścisk na ramieniu, chciał się wyrwać, ale uchwyt był zbyt mocny. Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył Louisa, który rzucał mu groźne spojrzenie.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - spytał.

\- Do Lizzy – odparł chłopak. Louis spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.

\- Jaka Lizzy? - Harry odwrócił się z powrotem w kierunku Liz, ale nikogo już tam nie było.

\- Och, byłem pewny, że tam stała – rzucił zawiedziony Harry. Nie był zły na Lizzy, że zostawiła go samego w klubie i chciał mieć pewność, że dziewczyna zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. - Louis, możesz mnie już puścić.

\- A tak, racja – wyraz twarzy Louisa zmienił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, chłopak uśmiechnął się i delikatnie zabrał dłoń z ramienia Harry'ego. - Przepraszam – dodał po chwili. - Po prostu nie chcę, abyś poznał niewłaściwych ludzi albo zobaczył coś, czego nie powinieneś widzieć. Wszystko co tu się dzieje pozostaje między nami, ale są rzeczy, które należy dodatkowo chronić - Harry spojrzał zdezorientowany na Louisa, ale nie skomentował jego słów.

Harry kompletnie nie rozumiał o co chodziło Louisowi, ale nie chciał go teraz o to wypytywać. Może jeszcze kiedyś będą mieli okazję porozmawiać o tym sam na sam. Na trzeźwo. Aktualnie Louis był daleko od stanu trzeźwości, właśnie zapijał kolejnego szota sokiem z pomarańczy, a potem sięgnął po jointa i odpalił go sprawnym ruchem. Wypuszczając dym spomiędzy warg spojrzał na Harry'ego.

\- Chcesz? - spytał Louis, kierując swoje pytanie do Harry'ego. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jego kierunku. - Jeśli się boisz to możemy się wymienić dymem – zaproponował Louis, patrząc na Harry'ego nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem.

\- W porządku – odparł Harry, sam zaskoczony swoją pewnością siebie. - Będę się po tym źle czuć? - spytał, gdy Louis zbliżył się do niego i prawdopodobnie nikt nie był w stanie ich usłyszeć.

\- Wątpię – wyszeptał Louis. - Pierwszy raz często nie przynosi żadnych skutków – chłopak posłał kędzierzawemu oczko i zaciągnął się. Chwilę później przyciągnął do siebie Harry'ego i przystawił swoją twarz do jego, nie pozwalając jednak ich ustom złączyć się. Pozostawały w bezpiecznej odległości, ale Harry'emu na samą myśl o tym, że każdy się na nich patrzył, a usta jego i Louisa dzieliły centymetry, zrobiło się gorąco. Nie wiedział czym było to uczucie. Wcześniej miał tak jedynie z Venice, dziewczyną z Kinsley, w której był zauroczony. Louis w końcu przekazał dym do ust Harry'ego, a ten zaciągnął się i odsunął kawałek od Louisa, wciąż nieprzerwanie patrząc mu w oczy. Louis uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, a Harry w odpowiedzi wypuścił dym z płuc prosto w twarz Louisa, szatyn przygryzł swoją wargę i poprawił grzywkę, odwracając przy tym wzrok od Harry'ego.

\- Podzielisz się ze mną? - spytał nagle Harry, wyciągając rękę w kierunku skręta.

\- Jesteś pewien? - mogłoby się zdawać, że w głosie Louisa kryła się troska, ale na twarzy widniała jedynie satysfakcja.

\- Tak.

Na kempingu zaczęło się robić coraz głośniej, ludzie byli coraz bardziej pijani i chcieli jeszcze więcej alkoholu. Harry wpadł w błogi stan, wszystko było takie przytłumione i spokojne, wydawało mu się, że mógłby zmieszać się z ziemią. Nieprzerwanie uśmiechał się, czasem nawet zaśmiał, czując na sobie wzrok Louisa. Marzył o tym, aby już zawsze się tak czuć – nigdzie mu się nie spieszyło, cały stres odszedł, a w środku czuł jedynie szczęście.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - spytał Louis, jego uśmiech był szeroki, a oczy zaczerwienione i Harry zastanawiał czy to wina marihuany czy alkoholu.

\- Tak dobrze jak nigdy – westchnął Harry. - Mógłbym... jeszcze? - zapytał nieśmiało, mając nadzieję, że Louis domyśli się o co mu chodzi.

\- Pewnie! - wybełkotał Louis i sięgnął po skręta, który leżał na stoliku. - Z tym ci już nie pomogę – oznajmił. - Ja mam swoje zabawki. Jak nie dasz rady to po prostu zgaś go przy końcówce i odłóż na stół – poprosił szatyn. - I jeśli zaczniesz się źle czuć to natychmiast mi powiedz, dobra?

\- Jasna sprawa – Harry uśmiechnął się głupkowato i zabrał jointa z ręki Louisa, szatyn odpalił go i puścił mu oczko.

W połowie kędzierzawy zaczął czuć, że dzieje się z nim coś niedobrego – zaczęło kręcić mu się w głowie, a oczy jakby same się zamykały. Harry nie mógł ustać na nogach, więc opadł niezgrabnie na ziemię, gasząc skręta u końcówki tak, jak prosił Louis. Chłopak nie miał już siły, aby wyciągnąć rękę i odłożyć go na stolik, więc podniósł głowę i spojrzał na tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy go otaczali, ale nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Przy stoliku kucał Louis, do uszu Harry'ego dobiegał dziwny dźwięk stukania plastiku o szkło, a później szatyn wykonał dziwny gest głową i pociągnął nosem. Odwrócił się za siebie i spojrzał na Harry'ego, który nierozumiejącym wzrokiem patrzył na to wszystko.

\- Harry, wszystko okej? - Louis natychmiast znalazł się u jego boku.

\- Mhm – mruknął kędzierzawy, zawieszając głowę.

\- Jestem tak kurewsko pijany – oznajmił Louis, po czym zachichotał. - Jak-jak mamy dostać się do domu? - szatyn zaśmiał się, ale Harry nie miał ochoty na zgrywanie się. Czuł się tak okropnie i miał ochotę krzyknąć do Louisa, aby zostawił go w spokoju, ale nawet na to nie miał siły. Chciał zostać sam. Było mu na przemian zimno i gorąco, a w brzuchu wirowało. Harry bez żadnego ostrzeżeni odwrócił głowę na bok i zwymiotował na trawę, kilka osób spojrzało na niego, ale zaraz zapomnieli o całej sytuacji i wrócili do zabawy. - O kurwa – zaśmiał się Louis, patrząc na zdewastowanego Harry'ego. - Naprawdę z tobą źle.

\- Chcę... do domu – wymruczał Harry, po czym opadł plecami na ziemię, tuż obok swoich wymiocin, i zasnął.

*

Harry miał wrażenie, że jego powieki są zaszyte, gdy je otwierał. Przez chwilę walczył z nimi, aż w końcu udało mu się rozkleić rzęsy i otworzyć oczy. Leżał na trawniku, coś zaraz obok niego strasznie śmierdziało, a niebo wciąż było granatowe. Harry podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że już nie czuje się tak tragicznie, wciąż lekko wirowało mu w głowie, a oczy pozostawały na pół przymknięte, ale przynajmniej nie miał wrażenia, że umiera. Kędzierzawy rozejrzał się po kempingu, nie mogło minąć więcej niż pół godziny, bo każdy wciąż bawił się w najlepsze, muzyka głośno grała, a ognisko nie gasło. Harry w końcu zauważył Louisa – chłopak siedział i w nienaturalny sposób nachylał się nad stolikiem. Gdy szatyn z powrotem podniósł swoją głowę Harry mógł zauważyć jak wyciąga zwinięty banknot ze swojego nosa.

\- O, obudziłeś się! - Louis uśmiechnął się wesoło i pociągnął nosem. - Ale padłeś.

Harry skinął tylko głową i podniósł się na nogi – tak jak podejrzewał, na stole pozostały resztki białego proszku, który wcześniej usypany był w podłużne linie. Harry odwrócił głowę w lewą stronę – przed jego oczami znów pojawiła się blondynka, tym razem stała przodem do niego i Harry był pewien, że to Lizzy. Bez dłuższego zastanowienia zaczął kroczyć w jej kierunku z uśmiechem na twarzy, ale ta szybko odwróciła się i zniknęła w tłumie. Harry jednak nie zdążył zaprzątnąć sobie tym głowy, bo Louis już stał przed jego twarzą.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - spytał ze śmiechem.

\- Widziałem Lizzy, na sto procent – odparł Harry całkowicie poważny.

\- Prosiłem cię, żebyś się nie oddalał – uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy Louisa.

\- W porządku, przepraszam – Harry przygryzł wargę. - Możemy już wracać? Która jest godzina?

\- Po północy. Jeśli chcesz to możemy – Louis wywrócił oczami choć na jego ustach wciąż tkwił szeroki uśmiech.

\- Proszę – Harry rzucił błagalne spojrzenie Louisowi, a ten jedynie skinął głową.

\- Muszę się pożegnać.

Harry i Louis podeszli z powrotem do szklanego stolika, ktoś już zajął miejsce szatyna, a na kolanach nieznajomego siedziała Lizzy. Dziewczyna nie zauważyła go, ale w miarę gdy Harry zbliżał się do nich mógł podsłuchać o czym mówi blondynka.

\- Tom, nie chcę – powiedziała, odpychając jointa od swojej twarzy. - Kiedyś spróbowałam i myślałam, że zemdleję – dziewczyna wywróciła oczami. - Nie i koniec. Lepiej nalej mi więcej wódki.

Gdy Lizzy odwróciła głowę, aby napić się z kubeczka spostrzegła Harry'ego, kędzierzawy już miał jej pomachać, gdy blondynka pospiesznie odwróciła głowę i wlepiła swoje usta w usta Toma. Harry zatrzymał się w półkroku i wycofał, odsuwając się na kilka centymetrów od głównego skupiska ludzi. Louis przybijał wszystkim piątki i jeszcze przez chwilę głośno się śmiał, z jedną osobą zagadał się na parę minut, ale później nagle przypomniał sobie o Harrym i zakończył rozmowę. W końcu podszedł do Harry'ego i nieprzerwanie śmiejąc się wydukał „możemy iść".

\- Pa wszystkim – mruknął tylko Harry, zdawkowo machając do ogółu ludzi.

*

\- Jesteś tak cholernie pijany – wyrzucił Harry, gdy oddalili się od obozu kempingowego. - I co to było to białe? - Louis spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

\- O co ci chodzi? - szatyn wybuchnął śmiechem. - Chcesz mnie kontrolować, czy jak?

\- Ja zemdlałem, a ty bawiłeś się w najlepsze! - Harry spojrzał zirytowany na Louisa.

\- W porządku, przepraszam – przyznał Louis. - To było nieodpowiedzialne, ale ty sobie spałeś. Co miałem zrobić?

\- Uch... wyszedłem na idiotę – załamał się kędzierzawy.

\- Och, przesadzasz – zachichotał Louis. - Chodź, pokażę ci jedno miejsce.

Szatyn niespodziewanie chwycił Harry'ego za rękę i skręcił w prawo, wciągając go w uliczkę między domami. Kilka metrów dalej rozpoczynała się ogromna polana, od której biło chłodem, ale było to miła odmiana po upalnym kempingu z ogniskiem.

\- Położymy się pod gołym niebem – zaproponował Louis, wciąż ciągnąć półprzytomnego Harry'ego za sobą.

\- Chcę do domu... - westchnął kędzierzawy.

\- Chociaż chwilkę... - wybłagał Louis.

Pięć minut później znaleźli się tak głęboko w trawie, że żadne światła z ulic czy domów nie mogły ich dosięgnąć. Louis opadł na ziemię z głośnym śmiechem, ciągnąć Harry'ego za rękę, ale ten nie ugiął się i pozostał na swoich nogach.

\- No dalej, siadaj.

\- Nie, pobrudzę sobie spodnie – odparł Harry, wyrywając dłoń z uścisku Louisa i składając ręce na klatce piersiowej.

\- Godzinę temu spałeś na trawie, a teraz nie chcesz po prostu usiąść obok mnie? - prychnął szatyn, sprawiając, że Harry poczuł się jak idiota, bo chłopak miał rację.

\- W porządku – westchnął i usiadł obok Louisa, który położył się na trawie, ciągnąć Harry'ego za tył koszulki i zmuszając go do położenia się.

Leżeli tak przez pewien czas i podziwiali gwiazdy, Harry nie potrafił ocenić czy minęło pięć minut czy pół godziny, nie wiedział też w którym konkretnie momencie znalazł się w objęciach Louisa, który wciąż co jakiś czas cicho podśmiechiwał się bez powodu.

\- Chcę tu zasnąć, Louis – wyszeptał Harry, bojąc się, że zbyt głośny dźwięk zniszczy tą dziwną aurę, która panowała.

\- W takim razie idź spać – odparł Louis, jakby Harry właśnie spytał go ile to jest dwa plus dwa.

\- Nie możemy... - w Harry'ego nagle uderzyło to, że leżą sami, na polanie, wtuleni w siebie i poczuł się źle, jakby robił coś niewłaściwego. Przecież nie powinien tak robić z chłopcem.

\- Proszę, Harry – zaczął nagle Louis, jego głos był cichy, ale wyraźny. - Zostań tu ze mną. Możemy obudzić się na wschód słońca i podziwiać różowe niebo. Możemy po prostu leżeć tu i łączyć gwiazdy we wzorki. Proszę – jego głos był desperacki, jakby prosił o życiodajny tlen.

Harry przez chwilę wahał się. Pragnął tego jak niczego innego, ale swoje myśli usprawiedliwiał dużą ilością spalonej marihuany. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby używka zawładnęła jego umysłem. Musiał myśleć trzeźwo. Louis to chłopiec, Louis tak naprawdę go nie lubi, Louis gada głupoty, bo jest pijany.

\- Nie, Louis. Wygadujesz bzdury – Harry podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. - Nie chcesz tego i ja też nie, wypiłeś masę alkoholu i nawciągałeś się nie wiem czego... ale nie chcesz, żebym z tobą został.

\- Chcę – zachichotał Louis, kompletnie niewzruszony krótką przemową Harry'ego.

\- Musimy iść – wydukał Harry, ale Louis z powrotem przyciągnął go do siebie. W jego nozdrza uderzył zapach Louisa, mieszanka alkoholu i potu oraz wody kolońskiej.

– Zostań – szepnął nagle Louis, wprost do ucha Harry'ego, wywołując dreszcze na całym jego ciele. – Zostańmy.

Harry czuł się tak, jakby był naćpany. Jego mózg przyćmiony był jak po zbyt dużej ilości spożytej marihuany albo alkoholu. Nie potrafił racjonalnie myśleć.

– Harry, proszę – wyszeptał Louis, patrząc w gwiazdy jak w otwartą księgę.

Młodszy chłopak zamknął oczy i wziął trzy głębokie wdechy, pozwalając powietrzu oczyścić jego umysł. Nie mogli tutaj zostać.

– Nie, Louis. Moi rodzice będą się martwić albo będą źli, poza tym będzie zimno.

– Mogę cię rozgrzać – odparł cicho chłopak. – Mogę cię tulić całą noc – Harry miał wrażenie, że w jego brzuchu rozlał się jakiś ciepły płyn i teraz łaskotał go od zewnątrz. Czym było to uczucie? Czemu się opierał, choć tak bardzo pragnął zostać?

– Powiedziałem nie, Louis – jego ton sam go zaskoczył. Był zimny i obcy, kompletna przeciwność tego, co czuł w środku.

Louis przez chwilę patrzył na niego zawiedziony, jakby spodziewał się innej reakcji i odpowiedzi, a w zamian dostał odmowę i odrzucenie. Harry'emu zdawało się, że dostrzegał w jego oczach również zranienie. Później szatyn wstał i wyprzedził Harry'ego bez cienia uśmiechu na twarzy.

*

Szli w ciszy, Harry miał nadzieję, że Louis prowadzi go do domu, bo sam kompletnie nie pamiętał jak się do niego dostać. Wydawało mu się, że Louis jest zły i w środku czuł obawę, że ten nie będzie chciał więcej się z nim widzieć. Czy była możliwość, że szatyn naprawdę chciał zostać z nim na polanie?

Długo nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy, bo doszli do znanej mu ulicy, a później pod sam dom. W pokoju rodziców wciąż świeciło się światło, na co Harry przeklął pod nosem.

\- Twoi rodzice jeszcze nie śpią? - odezwał się Louis pierwszy raz od dwudziestu długich minut.

\- Najwyraźniej nie – westchnął Harry z nadzieją, że wygląda w miarę normalnie.

\- Cóż, powodzenia – powiedział beznamiętnie.

\- Dzięki – mruknął kędzierzawy. - Do... zobaczenia?

\- Do zobaczenia, Harry – Louis posłał mu chłodny uśmiech i udał się w dół ulicy.

 _Do zobaczenia, Harry_ te słowa jeszcze długo brzmiały w głowie młodszego, napełniając go nadzieją.

 


	4. Rozdział 4

_So I was listening to you,  
_ _Smoking a cig,  
_ _And the sky was full of pink._

Harry wdrapał się po schodach na ganek, wziął jeszcze parę głębszych oddechów, aby dotlenić mózg i drżącą dłonią otworzył drzwi. Na parterze panowały kompletne ciemności, więc chłopak udał się do kuchni, chwycił butelkę wody i najciszej jak potrafił zaczął stąpać po schodach na górę. Przy wejściu do pokoju obrócił się nerwowo za sobą, z obawą, że być może Anne lub Des wyszli z pokoju, ale korytarz pozostawał pusty. Chłopak szybko wszedł do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi z cichym trzaskiem, odczekał parę sekund, a gdy żadne niepokojące dźwięki nie dotarły do jego uszu z ulgą położył się na łóżku.

Przez kolejną godzinę Harry bezsensownie wpatrywał się w sufit, ale nie czuł upływającego czasu. Właściwie nie czuł nic, po prostu istniał. Podobało mu się – spokój i wyciszenie, którego nie czuł od dawna. Od bardzo, bardzo dawna. W którymś momencie jego oczy po prostu zamknęły się, a on pogrążył się w głębokim śnie, być może najgłębszym w swoim życiu.

Śnił o kolorowym niebie, o dmuchawcach i o gorącym lecie, o jasnym słońcu, o dusznym powietrzu i o jeziorze, w którym mógł się schłodzić, a gdzieś pośród tego migała mu znajoma, ale nierozpoznawalna postać.

*

Harry obudził się po trzynastej, nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz spał tak długo. Jego powieki wciąż się zamykały i chciały wrócić do błogiej ciemności, ale mózg nie pozwalał na dłuższe pozostanie w łóżku. Harry już słyszał w głowie te komentarze matki i ojca, zastanawiał się czy otrzyma reprymendę za późny powrót do domu. W końcu zmusił swoje mięśnie do podniesienia się i wyciągnięcia ubrań z szafy, w które przebrał się nie mając za dużej ochoty na prysznic. Chłopak poczłapał na dół, słysząc już od połowy schodów głosy rodziców dochodzące z salonu.

Gdy dotarł na dół od razu skierował się do kuchni, nie będąc jeszcze gotowym na konfrontację. Harry nalał sobie wody do szklanki i wypił zawartość, kiedy odkładał szkło na blat do kuchni wszedł Des, który rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty.

\- Gdzie wczoraj byłeś? - spytał od razu.

\- Wyszedłem na spacer – odparł Harry.

\- Nie kłam – ojciec Harry'ego spojrzał na niego wściekły. - Do salonu, już.

Kędzierzawy wywrócił oczami, gdy Des odwrócił się do niego plecami. Teraz będzie musiał opisać im przebieg całego spaceru, aby uwierzyli mu, że rzeczywiście był tylko na spacerze, a nie na szalonej imprezie. Mimo wszystko Harry powędrował za nim i usiadł na kanapie pomiędzy rodzicami, jego matka patrzyła na niego zasmucona.

\- No więc? Gdzie byłeś? - dopytywał Des.

\- Na spacerze – powtórzył Harry najmilszym tonem, na który mógł się zdobyć.

\- I wróciłeś do domu tak późno? - prychnął ojciec Harry'ego.

\- Najwyraźniej. Koleżanka potrzebowała wsparcia przyjaciela – kędzierzawy wywrócił oczami. - Jakbyś nie zauważył to trochę zmusiliście mnie, żebym się tu przeprowadził. Teraz będziecie mnie karać za to, że staram się nawiązywać znajomości i wspierać innych?

\- Skąd są te siniaki? - Des nie odpuszczał. Harry westchnął, oczywiście, że musiał zadać to pytanie.

\- Jakiś koleś pomylił mnie z facetem, z którym miał „niedokończone sprawy" – odparł Harry bez cienia zawahania w głosie. - Odpowiada ci?

\- Mam w to uwierzyć? – prychnął Des.

\- Jeśli chcesz to możesz wierzyć swojej wyobraźni – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Coś jeszcze?

\- Tak! – wrzasnął Des. – Masz szlaban! Nie wychodzisz z domu do końca tygodnia! – postanowił.

\- Des... – Anne odezwała się po raz pierwszy odkąd Harry wszedł do salonu. – Myślę, że Harry mówi prawdę. Poza tym, nie powinniśmy go teraz ograniczać. To dla niego nowe miejsce, musi znaleźć przyjaciół, bo inaczej w szkole będzie się czuł wyobcowany.

\- Nie odzywaj się, kobieto! – Des posłał jej groźne spojrzenie.

\- Nie mów tak do mamy! – wrzasnął Harry, podnosząc się na nogi. – Nie chcesz mi wierzyć? W porządku, nie musisz, ale nie zabronisz mi wychodzenia.

\- Harry... – Anne pociągnęła go za rękaw, starając się go uspokoić, ale chłopak wyrwał rękę z jej delikatnego uścisku.

\- Nie, mamo – zwrócił się do niej. – Nie daj się tak traktować!

\- Harold! W tej chwili siadaj na miejsce! – Des popatrzył na Harry'ego wściekłym spojrzeniem.

\- Harold? – zaśmiał się Harry. – Sam wybierałeś moje imię, było mnie nazwać w ten sposób, a nie teraz przekształcać. Nie będę nigdzie siadać! Wychodzę.

Z tymi słowami Harry ominął ojca i udał się po schodach do góry, kierując się prosto do łazienki. Wziął szybki prysznic, zabrał z pokoju plecak z najpotrzebniejszymi rzeczami i zbiegł na dół.

\- Nie wiem o której będę. Nie czekajcie na mnie z obiadem – oznajmił, ubierając buty.

\- Nigdzie nie wychodzisz, młody człowieku! - Des wstał z kanapy i ruszył w jego kierunku. – Masz _szlaban_! – Harry podniósł się na nogi i spojrzał ojcu prosto w oczy.

\- Wyjdę - powiedział powoli - a ty nic z tym nie zrobisz. Nie będziesz odbierał mi życia.

Jeszcze na schodach prowadzących do domu słyszał pełne niezadowolenia słowa Desa, ale nie obrócił się za siebie, nie zawrócił i nie myślał o tym co robi. W końcu zaczął żyć, było fajnie i miło, ludzie go polubili, nie miał zamiaru teraz z tego rezygnować.

Chłopak nie wiedział gdzie się kierować – wiedział tylko gdzie mieszka Lizzy, a i tak nie był pewien czy trafi do jej domu, w końcu był tam tylko raz. Nie chciał też szukać Louisa – nie do końca wiedział w jakich stosunkach zakończyli poprzedni dzień, pamiętał, że wydawało mu się, iż Louis był na niego zły z jakiegoś powodu. Poza tym co miałby zrobić? Biegać po mieście i wypytywać przypadkowych ludzi czy widzieli Louisa Tomlinsona? Wyszedłby na dziwaka.

Kędzierzawy postanowił spróbować trafić do domu Lizzy, starał sobie przypomnieć okolicę, w której mieszkała – kolory domów, wielkości ogródków czy samochody, trochę mu to zajęło, ale w końcu dotarł do celu. Kiedy stanął przed domkiem Lizzy nie było w nim zawahania – żółta deska wciąż cieszyła jego oko i dodawała uroku całej ulicy. Chłopak podszedł do drzwi i z delikatnym uśmiechem zadzwonił dzwonkiem. Chwilę później jego oczom ukazała się piękna blondwłosa kobieta, która na oko mogła mieć czterdzieści lat, Harry założył, że to mama Lizzy choć w rzeczywistości bardziej przypominała siostrę.

\- Tak? – spytała kobieta, patrząc zdezorientowana na Harry'ego.

\- Um, zastałem Lizzy? – spytał, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Jest w swoim pokoju, wejdź. Byłeś już kiedyś u nas? – kobieta spojrzała podejrzliwie na Harry'ego, na jej ustach wykwitł niepewny uśmiech.

\- Tak, raz – odpowiedział Harry. – Och! Nie przedstawiłem się, jestem Harry Styles – kędzierzawy wyciągnął rękę w kierunku kobiety – miło mi poznać.

\- Marlene Gradde – odparła, ściskając rękę z Harrym. – Wiesz jak trafić do pokoju Liz? – spytała.

\- Tak, dziękuję.

Harry posłał Marlene jeszcze jeden uśmiech i zaczął wspinać się po schodach, chwilę później pukał już do drzwi od pokoju Lizzy. Usłyszał ciche „proszę", więc pociągnął za klamkę i wszedł do środka. Lizzy leżała zakopana w pościeli z książką w dłoniach, na jej nosie spoczywały okulary, a włosy były nieuczesane.

\- Cześć – odezwał się kędzierzawy, gdy Lizzy nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Na dźwięk jego głosu dziewczyna obruszyła się i spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

\- Och, Harry?! – pisnęła. – Co tu robisz?

\- Um... twoja mama mnie wpuściła – wyjaśnił chłopak. – Chciałem się z tobą zobaczyć, ale jeśli to problem to mogę iść.

\- Nie, nie! Nie trzeba! To znaczy... zostań jeśli chcesz – Lizzy usiadła prosto i nerwowo przeczesała włosy ręką, zdając sobie sprawę z tego jak chaotycznie wygląda. – Och... przepraszam za mój wygląd. Nie miałam w planach nigdzie wychodzić ani nie spodziewałam się gości.

\- W porządku, nie ma sprawy – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Sam wstałem po trzynastej – chłopak zamknął za sobą drzwi i wszedł głębiej do pokoju.

\- Daj mi chwilkę, ogarnę się.

Harry bez słowa usiadł na łóżku i z rozbawieniem patrzył na Lizzy, która biegała po całym pokoju, wybierała ubrania i szukała szczotki do włosów. Gdy w końcu zebrała wszystko, czego potrzebowała udała się do łazienki z obietnicą, że zaraz wróci.

Zgodnie z danym słowem dziewczyna wróciła do pokoju dziesięć minut później – teraz jej włosy były mokre po szybkim prysznicu, a ubrania świeże i czyste.

\- Co cię sprowadza? – spytała, siadając na łóżku obok Harry'ego.

\- Sam nie wiem – odparł szczerze Harry.

\- Cóż, z mojej strony z pewnością należą ci się przeprosiny... – Lizzy spojrzała na niego zawstydzona. – Zostawiłam cię wtedy na tej imprezie kompletnie samego, bo jakiś koleś mi się spodobał... – westchnęła. – To było okropne z mojej strony. Przepraszam też za to, że wczoraj cię unikałam.

\- Ach! Wiedziałem, że tam byłaś! Louis ciągle powtarzał, że tylko mi się zdaje.

\- Cóż... Przepraszam. Unikałam cię, bo było mi głupio za tamtą sytuację – wyjaśniła nie patrząc na niego. – Pomiędzy tobą a Louisem już wszystko w porządku? – Lizzy szybko zmieniła temat.

\- Chyba tak... Spotkałem go na tej imprezie dwa dni temu, chciał się ze mną pokłócić, ale byłem tak pijany, że chyba narzygałem mu na buty – wytłumaczył Harry. – Później poszliśmy na spacer i nawiązaliśmy jakąś normalną rozmowę, a następnego dnia wyciągnął mnie... tam – Harry uśmiechnął się . – Co to w ogóle za miejsce?

\- Ciężko wyjaśnić – odparła Lizzy z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. – Zaskakujące – mruknęła pod nosem. – Louis zabiera tam tylko swoje najbliższe grono, nie pokazuje go pierwszym lepszym.

Harry wyglądał na lekko zdezorientowanego. Co to miało znaczyć? Nie sądził, że to było jakieś specjalne czy wyjątkowe miejsce – teraz ta noc nabrała dla niego kompletnie nowego znaczenia. Może dla Louisa to wcale nie było wyjście jak każde inne? Harry postanowił nie wspominać o polanie – ten moment zdawał mu się być zbyt intymny, aby o nim opowiadać.

\- Lizzy! – w pokoju rozległo się głośne pukanie. – Wchodzę! – ostrzegła mama Liz po czym pociągnęła za klamkę i weszła do pokoju.

\- O co chodzi, mamo? – spytała Lizzy, wywracając oczami.

\- John dzwonił! – oznajmiła uradowana kobieta. – Chciał z tobą rozmawiać, zostawiłam go na słuchawce.

Harry mógł zauważyć jak w oczach Lizzy zaświeciły się dziwne płomyki – nadzieja? Szczęście? Chłopak nie do końca potrafił ocenić co to właściwie jest, ale z pewnością było pozytywne.

\- Och! – pisnęła dziewczyna. – Naprawdę?

\- Tak, tak! Idź! Czeka na ciebie! – potwierdziła Marlene.

Lizzy wyskoczyła z łóżka i bez słowa popędziła schodami w dół, zostawiając swoją mamę i Harry'ego samym sobie.

\- Przepraszam cię za to – odezwała się nagle Marlene. - John nie odzywał się od bardzo dawna, a Lizzy naprawdę mocno go kocha. Musisz jej wybaczyć – kobieta uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- Och, to żaden problem! – zapewnił ją Harry. – Dobrze, że ma kontakt z... tym kimś.

\- Bratem - oznajmiła mama Lizzy. - Odezwał się pierwszy raz od roku – Marlene uśmiechnęła się smutno. – To długa historia, może Liz zechce ci ją opowiedzieć – po tych słowach kobieta wstała i wyszła z pokoju, zamykając drzwi z cichym trzaskiem.

Harry spędził parę minut w kompletnej ciszy, w końcu chwycił do ręki książkę, którą czytała Lizzy i przeczytał tytuł, „Portret Doriana Graya". Harry doskonale znał tę książkę, czytał ją jako lekturę w szkole, była jedną z jego ulubionych. Bardzo cenił twórczość Oscara Wilde'a, poczuł wewnętrzne zrozumienie Lizzy. Wtedy dziewczyna weszła do pokoju.

\- Wybacz, John nie dzwonił od roku – Lizzy uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Um, to dość skomplikowana sprawa.

\- W porządku, nie musisz mi mówić – chłopak poklepał koleżankę po ramieniu. – Rozumiem, że to prywatna sprawa.

\- Ale chyba chcę – odezwała się nagle Lizzy – chcę się podzielić.

\- Och – Harry spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, nie spodziewał się, że dziewczyna będzie chciała o tym rozmawiać. – W porządku, mów.

\- Um, no więc mój brat wyjechał na studia trzy lata temu, ale już rok przed tym przestał się odzywać do naszej matki, a ze mną bardzo ograniczył kontakt. Gdy wyjechał na studia praktycznie wcale nie dzwonił, a jak już to robił to chciał rozmawiać ze mną. Od mamy kompletnie się odciął.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał Harry zaciekawiony.

\- Nasz matka rozwiodła się z ojcem, a on... przyłapał ją ze swoją kochanką w łóżku. Nie robiły nic seksualnego, tylko całowały się, a po rozwodzie Marlene zaczęła myśleć o tym, aby Josie wprowadziła się do nas. John nie mógł tego znieść, nie potrafił jej wybaczyć, że zostawiła ojca dla kobiety, więc zaczął się od niej odsuwać, a potem wyjechał i wcale z nią nie rozmawia. Nie potrafi zrozumieć, że ludzie mogą kochać osobę tej samej płci ani tego, że uczucie czasem wygasa albo odnajdujemy samych siebie dopiero po latach – Lizzy westchnęła. – Czasem zrozumienie kim tak naprawdę się jest, kogo się kocha, może zająć lata.

Harry przez chwilę nie odzywał się, siedząc w zadumie. Słowa Lizzy wydawały się być tak proste, ale jednocześnie strasznie ciężkie do pojęcia. Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś odłożył ogromny ciężar na jego barkach. W końcu odzyskał język w ustach.

– To strasznie przykre, nie próbowałaś z nim o tym rozmawiać? – spytał, starając się znaleźć rozwiązanie z tej sytuacji.

– Oczywiście, że się starałam – Lizzy wywróciła oczami jakby Harry zadał właśnie najoczywistsze z możliwych pytań. – Nic do niego nie dociera, wolał uciec od problemu, a to już jego decyzja i nie ingeruję w nią, choć na początku próbowałam. Najbardziej w tym wszystkim rani naszą mamę, ale nic nie mogę z tym zrobić – Harry pokiwał wyrozumiale głową. Przez krótką chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, Harry nie znał Lizzy na tyle, aby dawać jej porady czy sugerować co powinna zrobić, nawet nie do końca znał sytuację, więc wolał okazać jej wsparcie poprzez poklepanie po ramieniu i zapewnienie, że zawsze może się do niego zwrócić z prośbą o pomoc albo potrzebą wygadania się. Dziewczyna odpowiedziała na to uśmiechem i podziękowała mu. – A teraz... masz ochotę udać się do miasta? – spytała. – Możemy pójść do kawiarni, sprzedają tam pyszne lody! – Lizzy rozpromieniła się. – Co ty na to?

– Jasne! – Harry odpowiedział bez chwili zawahania. Miał ochotę na przyjacielski spacer oraz słodką przekąskę, więc czemu miałby odmówić?

Niedługo później kierowali się już w stronę głównego placu, Lizzy opowiadała o szkole i o tym jak świetnie będzie, gdy będą razem siedzieć na wspólnych przedmiotach albo spędzać czas na dłuższych przerwach. Opisywała Harry'emu nauczycieli i mówiła o tym jacy są, na których należy uważać oraz u których trzeba się pilnować. Harry doskonale wiedział, że do września zapomni o pouczeniach Liz i na własnej skórze będzie musiał wszystkiego doświadczyć. Zastanawiał się jak to będzie chodzić do szkoły z Louisem i całą jego paczką, czy będą się z nim zadawać? Czy Louis będzie się z nim witał? Może będzie ignorowany albo, co gorsza, wyśmiewany? 

Nie mógł o tym myśleć, czemu w ogóle zaprzątał sobie głowę Louisem? Z pewnością chłopak już o nim zapomniał albo jego nienawiść do Harry'ego powróciła i nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Harry potrząsnął głową i zdecydował, że to oficjalny koniec jakichkolwiek relacji pomiędzy nim a Louisem.

– Halo, ziemia do Harry'ego – Lizzy pomachała mu ręką przed twarzą. – Słuchasz mnie w ogóle?

– Tak! Przepraszam, myślałem o nowej szkole. Strasznie się stresuję – to nie było do końca to o czym myślał Harry i chłopak poczuł lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, ale to uczucie szybko odeszło. Lizzy nigdy się nie dowie o czym Harry tak naprawdę myślał.

– Och, nie ma czym! – zapewniła go dziewczyna. – Ogólnie rzecz biorąc to jest naprawdę w porządku. Poza tym, jeśli się nie odnajdziesz to Louis albo ja się tobą zaopiekujemy – Lizzy zachichotała.

Harry wywrócił oczami, doskonale wiedział, że koniec końców mógł liczyć jedynie na siebie i nikogo więcej. Teraz mógł mieć pozytywne stosunki z Lizzy, ale kto wie co wydarzy się za miesiąc czy dwa? Do rozpoczęcia szkoły wciąż było dużo czasu, wszystko się mogło zmienić.

– Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu, jeszcze jakieś trzy... – Lizzy nagle spowolniła kroku i urwała w połowie zdania. Harry podążył wzrokiem za tym należącym do Lizzy i w oczy rzuciła mu się charakterystyczna fryzura. Louis Tomlinson stał przed ławką, na której zgromadziło się jakieś dziesięć osób. Obok niego stały jeszcze trzy osoby, ale każdy zdawał się zwracać uwagę jedynie na Louisa. Był jak płonąca gwiazda, pochłaniał całą uwagę i budził podziw, którego nikt nie mógł mu odebrać. Lizzy całkowicie wstrzymała kroku, jej twarz zbladła, a oczy rozszerzyły się. W głowie Harry'ego zrodziło się podejrzenie, że dziewczyna pokłóciła się z Louisem i dlatego tak go unikała – bo wczoraj, razem z nim, był Louis. Harry teraz już zdawał sobie sprawę z władzy Louisa w mieście, wiedział, że każdy go zna i szanuje, więc nie dziwił się Lizzy. – Um... Harry... widzisz... chyba będziemy musieli zawrócić, okej? Proszę?  
  
– W porządku, pewnie – odparł bez zawahania, nie chcąc sprowadzać na głowę Lizzy jeszcze więcej kłopotów. Jednak na to mogło już być za późno, ponieważ jeden kłopot właśnie spojrzał w ich stronę, a na jego ustach wykwitł szeroki uśmiech. Ich kłopot odwrócił się do paczki znajomych, powiedział coś na co grupa wybuchnęła śmiechem i ruszył w ich kierunku, poprawiając skórzaną kurtkę, którą miał na sobie.  
  
– Cholera – wyszeptała Lizzy i przygryzła wargę. Czyżby ich kłótnia była aż tak zła?

– O co chodzi? – wyszeptał Harry, patrząc zdezorientowany na Lizzy. Dziewczyna jednak nie zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć, ponieważ Louis właśnie stanął tuż przed nimi.

– Harry! Lizzy! – zawołał uradowany. – Miło was spotkać! – chłopak uśmiechnął się. – Co tutaj robicie?

– Szliśmy do- – zaczął Harry, ale Lizzy przerwała mu.

– Właśnie wracaliśmy do domu – odparła, Harry spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

– Och, naprawdę? – Louis pokręcił głową, zawiedziony odpowiedzią.

– Um, tak – Lizzy posłała mu sztuczny uśmiech.

– Nie znajdziecie czasu, żeby na chwilę się do nas dosiąść? – Louis wskazał palcem na siedzącą grupkę, która teraz żartowała między sobą, jednak nie to zwróciło uwagę Harry'ego. Jego uwagę przykuł głos Louisa, był mocniejszy, jakby kładł nacisk na poszczególne słowa.

– Nie wiem jak Harry, ale ja muszę wracać – odparła Lizzy. Harry był kompletnie zdezorientowany i nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć, czemu Lizzy tak nagle musiała wrócić? Co powinien był zrobić?

– Harry? – rzucił pytająco Louis, patrząc w jego kierunku. – Idziesz z Liz czy zostajesz z nami?

– Uch... – Harry spojrzał pytająco na Lizzy.

– W porządku, Harry. Możesz zostać, jeśli chcesz – dziewczyna posłała mu miły uśmiech, Harry nawet nie zdążył jej odpowiedzieć, bo Lizzy odwróciła się i szybkim krokiem odeszła od nich.

 _Czyli tak ma wyglądać „definitywny koniec"_ – pomyślał Harry, przypominając sobie rozmowę, którą prowadził wewnątrz siebie jeszcze parę minut temu. Louis posłał mu zagadkowy uśmiech.

– No więc? Usiądziesz z nami? – spytał Louis, odchodząc już od Harry'ego. Kędzierzawy nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że jego oczy automatycznie zjechały na opięte pośladki Louisa. Chłopak szybko podniósł wzrok i skarcił się za myśli, które zaczęły fruwać w jego głowie. On jest chłopcem, Louis jest chłopcem, nie powinien był patrzeć na jego tyłek. Po krótkiej chwili Harry otrząsnął się i dogonił Louisa.

– Um... – zaczął niepewnie Harry. Louis spojrzał na niego pytająco. – O co chodzi z tobą i Liz? Pokłóciliście się? – Louis przygryzł wnętrze policzka.

– Nie, czemu pytasz? – wypowiedział te słowa z kompletną naturalnością, bez grama zawahania.

– Oboje wydawaliście się być... spięci – wydusił.

– Och, coś ty! – na twarzy Louis wyrósł ogromny uśmiech, jego dłoń powędrowała ku włosom Harry'ego i rozczochrała mu loki. – Pewnie coś stało się w domu i przez to Lizzy zachowywała się w ten sposób – Louis wzruszył ramionami.

Harry chwilę zastanowił się nad jego słowami – rzeczywiście, w jej domu panowała dziwna atmosfera, spowodowana zachowaniem jej brata, może przypomniała sobie o czymś i musiała wracać? Uznała, że nie ma ochoty na przyjacielski wypad, bo w domu jej mama prawdopodobnie płakała? Harry zdecydował się przystać na słowa Louisa.

– Niektórych już znasz – powiedział Louis. – Możliwe, że nie pamiętasz, ale na wczorajszej imprezie wielu z nich z tobą rozmawiało – Harry zaczerwienił się. Co mógł im mówić? Louis widząc wyraz twarzy Harry'ego szybko go uspokoił. – Spokojnie, oni też pewnie cię nie pamiętają – Louis mrugnął do kędzierzawego. – Po prostu trzymaj się mnie.

Z tymi słowami dołączyli do pozostałej grupki, wszystkie oczy z ciekawością pochłaniały Stylesa. Niektórzy między sobą szeptali, chłopak czuł się jak zwierzę w zoo. W końcu jakaś niewiele starsza dziewczyna wstała i podeszła do niego, miała długie, ciemne włosy i okulary w kształcie serc.

– Cześć, jestem Olivia. Chyba nie mieliśmy okazji się poznać – dziewczyna przedstawiła się, słodko-piskliwym głosem i nawinęła kosmyk włosów na palec.

– Um, hej. Jestem Harry – Louis wywrócił oczami.

– Liv, daj sobie spokój – westchnął i odłożył rękę na ramionach Harry'ego. Kędzierzawy na chwilę spiął się, przez ułamek sekundy pomyślał sobie „to niewłaściwe", ale później stwierdził, że w końcu przyjaciele też tak robią, a poza tym ciężar ręki Louisa był zadziwiająco miły. – Znajdź sobie innego kutasa, Harry nie jest tobą zainteresowany – kędzierzawy otworzył szeroko oczy, jakim prawem Louis decydował o tym czego Harry chce, a czego nie? Może miał ochotę zapoznać się z Olivią?

– Och – Olivia rzuciła dziwne spojrzenie im obojgu, a później spojrzała na rękę zarzuconą na ramiona Harry'ego i na jej twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie. Szybko oddaliła się od nich i zajęła swoje miejsce, po czym zaczęła szeptać do dziewczyny obok.

– To jest Harry – ogłosił Louis, jakby kogokolwiek to interesowało. Ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego, wszelkie rozmowy ucichły i każdy spojrzał się na nich, czyżby rzeczywiście byli zaciekawieni Harrym? – Jest tu nowy, od września pójdzie z nami do szkoły. Traktujcie go jak swojego – dopiero po tym Harry zrozumiał, wszystkie oczy skierowane były ku Louisowi, każdy oddawał mu całą uwagę i tylko nieliczni rzucili krótkie spojrzenie Harry'emu, kim Louis dla nich był? Czemu tak strasznie go wielbili?

– Um, Louis? – zaczął jakiś chłopak, Harry miał wrażenie, że go zna. – Czy to nie jest ten chłopak, z którym parę dni temu się pobiłeś?

– Tak, jest – Louis wywrócił oczami i przyciągnął Harry'ego jeszcze bliżej. – Dogadaliśmy się i oboje uznaliśmy, że było to po prostu niefortunne zdarzenie.

Kilka osób pokiwało głowami, uśmiechnęli się albo w inny sposób wyrazili aprobatę, a później wrócili do poprzednich zajęć – pili piwa, palili papierosy i głośno śmiali się, zwracając uwagę przechodniów. Louis przecisnął się przez mały tłum, trzymając Harry'ego za nadgarstek, i zajął swoje poprzednie miejsce. Usiadł na oparciu ławki i wskazał Harry'emu miejsce pomiędzy jego nogami. Kędzierzawy nie był pewien czy tylko mu się zdawało czy Louis oblizał swoje usta w dziwnie seksowny sposób.

– Dziś jest impreza! – krzyknęła jakaś dziewczyna, Harry rozpoznał w niej osobę, do której zwróciła się Olivia, gdy skończyła z nim rozmawiać. – Moi rodzice wyjeżdżają, więc przynieście zioło i dużo wódki, ma ktoś tabletki nasenne? Muszę uśpić brata – Harry spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem, ale Louis powiedział jej, że coś załatwi i że z pewnością się pojawi.

– Chcesz przyjść? – spytał szatyn, kierując swoje spojrzenie na Harry'ego.

– Um... – Louis wywrócił oczami, zirytowany niezdecydowaniem kędzierzawego. – W porządku, gdzie i o której?

– Przyjadę po ciebie – Louis puścił mu oczko, a później jego wzrok zjechał na ułamek sekundy na krocze Harry'ego. Szatyn oblizał usta, a później podniósł spojrzenie i zwrócił się w kierunku jakiegoś masywnego chłopaka.

***  
  
Była pora obiadowa, gdy ktoś zaproponował, aby udać się do restauracji i coś zjeść. Harry nie miał kompletnie nic przeciwko, bo umierał z głodu, od trzynastej nic nie jadł, a wizja powrotu do domu nie za bardzo się do niego uśmiechała. Louis zaproponował, aby zjeść w Dinner Time, a kimże byliby jego _przyjaciele_ , gdyby nie przystali na tę propozycję z nienaturalnym entuzjazmem? W ten sposób piętnaście minut później dotarli do restauracji, Harry starał się trzymać w miarę na uboczu, nie chcąc wchodzić w czyjąkolwiek strefę komfortu, ale co jakiś czas ktoś go zagadywał, a Louis regularnie obracał się za siebie i spoglądał na niego, sprawdzając czy Harry wciąż z nimi idzie.

Gdy wchodzili do restauracji Harry nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że jego wzrok ponownie powędrował do tyłka Louisa w obcisłych, czarnych spodniach. Kędzierzawy jednak szybko skarcił się za taki sposób myślenia i odwrócił wzrok, czując jak policzki mu czerwienieją.

Cała ich grupa zajęła dwa boksy w Dinner Time, Louis usiadł zaraz obok Harry'ego, po prawej kędzierzawego siedziała Olivia, a po lewej Louisa Violet. Naprzeciw nich siedziało trzech chłopców i dziewczyna – w jednym Harry rozpoznał Toma, ale pozostałych dwóch oraz brunetki nie znał.

Harry przez chwilę patrzył w swoją kartę menu, w końcu zdecydował się na burgera z frytkami i colą, pięć minut później do stołu podeszła kelnerka i zebrała ich zamówienia, informując, że wróci za jakieś piętnaście minut. W międzyczasie Louis włączył się w rozmowę z pozostałymi osobami przy stole i zaczął debatować na temat tego czyje auto wygrałoby wyścig – jego czy Rogera. Harry słuchał ich jednym uchem, był trochę zaciekawiony tym jaki samochód posiadał Louis – nie znał się na motoryzacji, ale lubił, gdy auto było ładne i szybkie.

Gdy do stołu wróciła kelnerka i postawiła przed Louisem, Harrym, Violet oraz Rogerem talerze, Louis zamachnął się, zrzucając na ziemię serwetki. Kelnerka rzuciła mu zirytowane spojrzenie, Harry już chciał schylić się po nie, ale Louis wyprzedził go, wzbudzając w kędzierzawym zaskoczenie. Nie sądził, że szatyn się tym przejmie i po sobie posprząta, to nie było w jego zwyczaju. Louis jednak potulnie zanurkował pod stolik, układając dłoń na udzie Harry'ego. Chłopak nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że lekko się zarumienił, a gdy Louis lekko ścisnął udo Harry'ego, po ciele chłopaka przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. Wiedział, że nie powinien się tak czuć, ale Louis budził w nim mieszane uczucia, których nawet nie potrafił nazwać.

W końcu, po długich sekundach, Louis wyszedł spod stołu i rzucił Harry'emu jednoznaczne spojrzenie po czym uśmiechnął się i powoli zabrał rękę z uda chłopaka. Harry'emu przeszło przez myśl, że tak naprawdę Louis mógł pozbierać serwetki o wiele szybciej, może po prostu nie chciał? Może podobało mu się to jak działał na Harry'ego? Może lubił sprawiać, że chłopak był zawstydzony i zły na siebie o to, jak się czuł? Harry poczuł się urażony tym, jak Louis go traktuje, ale zdecydował, że nie może zachowywać się jak małe dziecko. Bez słowa przystąpił do jedzenia z ponurą miną.

– Liczyć każdego osobno czy wspólny rachunek? – spytała kelnerka, zbierając ich talerze. Harry nie zjadł ponad połowy frytek, ale Louis dzielnie dokończył jego danie.

– Możesz policzyć nas – Louis wskazał na siebie i Harry'ego – razem, a resztę osobno? – kelnerka rzuciła im dziwne spojrzenie, ale przytaknęła i odeszła.

– Co ty robisz? – Harry spojrzał z wyrzutem na Louisa. Co jeśli teraz ta kelnerka myślała, że są razem? Albo to jakaś randka? Harry'emu zachciało się wymiotować.

– Płacę za ciebie, abyś czuł, że ty też musisz coś dla mnie zrobić i poszedł ze mną w jedno miejsce – oznajmił spokojnie Louis.

– Nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę! – nikt zdawał się nie być zainteresowany ich sprzeczką. Cała grupa rozmawiała z Jeffem, który podszedł do nich z drugiego boksu, który zajmowali.

– Zobaczymy – Louis uśmiechnął się i ponownie ułożył dłoń na udzie Harry'ego, tym razem nieco bliżej krocza, wysyłając dziwne sygnały wzdłuż kręgosłupa chłopaka. Harry naprawdę chciał mu powiedzieć, aby go puścił, że to niewłaściwie, ale nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Po kolejnych kilku, długich minutach wróciła kelnerka, a Louis łaskawie zabrał dłoń z uda Harry'ego. Chłopak nigdy nikomu nie przyznałby, że poczuł ukłucie żalu, gdy ciepła ręka Louisa opuściła jego ciało.

***  
  
– Jakie mamy teraz plany? – Olivia zerknęła na Louisa, jakby wyczekując jego decyzji.

– Ja i Harry musimy podjechać w jedno miejsce. Spotkamy się na imprezie? – spytał. Violet posłała mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.

– W porządku – odparła. – Bądź o dwudziestej i nie zapomnij o tabletkach, okej? – Louis pokiwał głową. – Do zobaczenia.

– Um, pa – Harry niezręcznie pokiwał ręką do reszty grupy, większość nawet na niego nie spojrzała, ale parę osób odwzajemniło uśmiech. Potem Harry odwrócił się i dogonił Louisa, który zdążył już odejść. – Gdzie masz zamiar mnie zabrać? – spytał Harry z wyrzutem, gdy dogonił szatyna.

– Nic specjalnego – Louis wzruszył ramionami. – Zobaczysz.

Szli uliczkami, których Harry jeszcze nie znał, ale Louis zdawał się dokładnie wiedzieć dokąd zmierza. Pewnym krokiem mijał kolejne przecznice, nie odzywając się słowem do Harry'ego. Po pewnym czasie kędzierzawy zaczął się zastanawiać czy Louis był na niego o coś zły, ale szybko odgonił od siebie te myśli. Przecież nie zrobił nic złego.

Harry, pogrążony w rozmyślaniach, nie zauważył, że Louis zatrzymał się i wpadł na jego plecy. Szatyn zirytowany obrócił się, Harry wymamrotał ciche „przepraszam" i spuścił głowę, czując się jak skończony idiota.

– Nic się nie stało. Jedziemy na przejażdżkę – z tymi słowami Louis wyciągnął kluczyk od samochodu i odblokował jednego z nich, Harry podążył wzrokiem za dźwiękiem, który wydał, a jego oczy zetknęły się z czarnym Fordem, który połyskiwał w słońcu.

– Woah... ładne – pochwalił Harry.

– Oczywiście, że ci się podoba – Louis wywrócił oczami. – Znasz się na samochodach?

– Nie bardzo – odparł Harry zgodnie z prawdą. – Lubię jak są ładne. I szybkie – Louis uśmiechnął się.

– Wsiadaj.

Harry podreptał do miejsca pasażera i zajął miejsce obok Louisa, który zdążył usiąść i włożyć kluczyk do stacyjki. Auto odpaliło z przyjemnym pomrukiem, które przywiodło Harry'emu na myśl dźwięk, który wydaje pantera. Chłopak oparł głowę o zagłówek i wygodnie rozsiadł się w fotelu, podobał mu się zapach, który wypełniał przestrzeń – specyficzne perfumy i coś jeszcze, ale Harry nie potrafił odgadnąć co to. Kędzierzawy nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zaczął się zastanawiać czy tak właśnie pachnie Louis. Czy zawsze używa tych samych perfum? Czy w ogóle należą do niego? Nie trudno było odgadnąć, że Louis prowadził... ciekawe życie, a w jego samochodzie siedziała za pewne niejedna osoba. Może więcej, niż tylko siedziała.

Harry potrząsnął głową, czemu w ogóle o tym myślał? Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się w ten sposób, nawet nie z Venice, nie podobało mu się to, że na myśl o Louisie w jego brzuchu pojawiało się dziwne, dotychczas nieznane uczucie, a w jego głowie rodziły się kompletnie bezsensowne myśli – jak choćby ta o jego zapachu.

– O czym myślisz? – Louis spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony, Harry lekko się zarumienił.

– Uch, o niczym – Harry spojrzał za okno, mijali budynki oraz stację benzynową, chwilę później przed oczami kędzierzawego mignęła tabliczka „Zapraszamy ponownie – Bartlesville!". – Wyjeżdżamy z miasta?

– Tak – Louis kiwnął głową, a następnie sięgnął dłonią do skrytki przed nogami Harry'ego i wyciągnął z niej okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

– Gdzie jedziemy? – spytał chłopak, nie mogąc znieść ciążącej ciszy.

– Zobaczysz – Louis mrugnął do Harry'ego tajemniczo i wrócił wzrokiem do drogi.

Harry westchnął po czym powędrował dłonią do radia, chcąc wypełnić przestrzeń jakimkolwiek dźwiękiem oraz odwrócić swoją uwagę od silnego zapachu panującego w aucie.

– Co robisz? – Louis posłał mu rozdrażnione spojrzenie.

– Um, włączam muzykę? – odparł Harry po czym włączył radio, z którego popłynął utwór Pink Floyd.

– Czemu się tak dziwnie zachowujesz? – rzucił Louis, sprawiając, że mięśnie Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej się spięły.

– To znaczy?

– Nie wiem, wprowadzasz niekomfortową atmosferę – odparł Louis swoim normalnym, lekko znudzonym, głosem.

– Po prostu nie wiem jak się zachować – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Poza tym, _czuję się_ nieco niekomfortowo.

– Dlaczego?

– Wydawało mi się, że wczoraj byłeś na mnie zły, a dziś właściwie uciekłeś od znajomych, żeby pojechać ze mną... gdziekolwiek jedziemy. Nie do końca cię rozumiem, poza tym nie znamy się zbyt dobrze, więc nie chcę wystąpić poza _twoją_ strefę komfortu – Harry spojrzał na niego przelotnie, bojąc się utrzymywać na nim swój wzrok dłużej. Radio zagłuszyło głośny śmiech Louisa, Harry automatycznie poczuł zażenowanie swoją postawą. Po co mu to mówił?

– Wczorajsza sytuacja cię martwi? – spytał Louis, gdy w końcu jego śmiech ustał. Harry niepewnie pokiwał głową. – Nie myśl, że to było cokolwiek specjalnego – kędzierzawy nie potrafił nazwać dziwnego ukłucia, które poczuł w środku. – Byłem pijany i nie chciało mi się ruszać, więc mówiłem głupoty – twarz Louisa wykrzywiona była w rozbawionym grymasie, jego słowa w dziwny sposób zabolały Harry'ego, który w głowie skarcił się już milion razy za wypowiedziane słowa. Po co w ogóle zaczynał temat? Już wczoraj doskonale wiedział, że Louis nie miał tego na myśli i wcale nie chciał zostać tam _z Harrym_. Chciał tam po prostu zostać, z kimkolwiek lub sam, bo był pijany i zbyt leniwy, aby się ruszyć. Harry czuł upokorzenie i zażenowanie samym sobą oraz swoimi myślami, które nie miały nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Czemu w ogóle pomyślał, że Louis mógłby mieć na myśli coś więcej? Miał na to nadzieję? – A co do mojej strefy komfortu... siedzenie w ciszy ją narusza.

– Uhm... w porządku. Daleko jeszcze? – wydukał Harry, nie chcąc rozdrażniać Louisa oraz pozostać sam na sam ze swoimi myślami, które wyśmiewały go i przypominały poprzednie... nadzieje? Czy to w ogóle możliwe, że Harry miał nadzieje na to, że Louis chciał zostać _z nim_?

– Nie, kawałek – Harry wyjrzał przez okno. Mijali kolejne drzewa, chłopak nie miał pojęcia kiedy wjechali na drogę stojącą pomiędzy lasami. – Jesteś całkiem fajny, Harry – kędzierzawy spojrzał zaskoczony na Louisa, nie będąc pewnym czy się nie przesłyszał. – Jesteś... – kontynuował – zadziorny, lubisz stawiać na swoje i jesteś cholernie uparty. Dawno nie miałem z czymś takim do czynienia, przeważnie ludzie się ze mną zgadzają. Jestem zaskoczony, że w ogóle siedzisz teraz ze mną w tym aucie – na te słowa Louis gwałtownie przyspieszył, nieco wbijając Harry'ego w fotel.

– Uch... dziękuję? – Harry posłał nieśmiały uśmiech w kierunku Louisa.

– Nie ma za co, jesteśmy na miejscu – Harry rozejrzał się dookoła, szatyn właśnie skręcał w małą, leśną uliczkę. Chwilę później zaparkował auto pomiędzy drzewami i zgasił silnik. Kędzierzawy nie ukrywał zaskoczenia, pojechali do... lasu? – Och, nie bój się, nie mam w planach cię zabić – Louis uśmiechnął się i ponownie sięgnął do skrytki przed kolanami Harry'ego i wyciągnął dziwnie zwiniętą folie oraz kawałek kartki papieru. Młodszy potrzebował chwili, aby zrozumieć czym był tajemniczy zapach i co Louis trzymał w rękach – marihuana. – Skręcę jednego i pójdziemy na spacer – oznajmił, krusząc roślinę w dłoni i wyrzucając ją na papier. Dodał do tego tytoń z papierosa, którego wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni, a następnie pomieszał. Harry patrzył zafascynowany na wprawione palce Louisa, które sprawnie przesuwały się po kartce, kątem oka dostrzegał uśmieszek na ustach starszego. – Podoba ci się, huh?

– To po prostu ciekawe jak doskonale wiesz co robisz i jak płynnie ci to idzie.

– Po tylu latach palenia to nic szczególnego – chłopak puścił mu oczko i skręcił filtr z kawałka tektury pochodzącego z opakowania po papierosach, a następnie przesypał wszystko do bletki z gotowym ustnikiem i zgrabnie zawinął. Rozsypane kawałki wciągnął przez filtr, a potem zaczął delikatnie uderzać końcówką jointa o swoje kolano. Cała procedura nie zajęła mu więcej niż trzy minuty. – Gotowy? – chłopak uśmiechnął się i odwrócił się, aby wyjść z samochodu. Harry poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś wyrwał go z transu, potrząsnął głową i również wysiadł z auta, czując dziwne napięcie w dole jego brzucha. Harry znał to uczucie, ale nie było mowy, aby przyznał się sam przed sobą czym było.

– Idziesz? – Harry podążył za Louisem, który już zdążył odejść kilka metrów w głąb lasu. Chłopak nadgonił go w momencie, w którym Louis odpalił skręta zapalniczką i zaciągnął się po raz pierwszy.

– Wiesz gdzie idziemy?

– Powiedzmy – przyznał Louis – czasem tu bywam, niedaleko jest dzika rzeka, czasem tam pływam, ale to z reguły dość niebezpieczne. Lubię to miejsce, bo mało kto o nim wie i chyba nigdy nie widziałem tam żywej duszy.

– A więc zabierasz mnie nad niebezpieczną rzekę? – Louis wywrócił oczami.

– Pozwól, że się powtórzę. Lubię to miejsce, bo mało kto o nim wie – do Harry'ego doszedł sens słów Louisa, starszy wcale nie chciał go tam zabrać, bo to było _jego_ miejsce. To nie zmieniało faktu tego, iż nie miał w planach dać za wygraną.

– Cóż, ja już o nim wiem – odparł Harry pewnym siebie tonem. Mógł zauważyć, że Louis walczy z uśmiechem. – Równie dobrze możesz mnie tam zabrać.

– Może kiedyś – odpowiedział Louis, wspinając się pod lekki pagórek.

– Mogę sam znaleźć to miejsce. Sam powiedziałeś, że jest niedaleko – głos Harry'ego był wesoły, niezdradzający tego, iż mówił to wszystko tylko po to, aby troszkę poirytować Louisa.

– Musisz być taki uparty? – Louis po raz setny wywrócił oczami.

– Podobno za to mnie lubisz – Harry nie musiał się długo zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią.

– W porządku, zabiorę cię tam, ale pod jednym warunkiem – powiedział, po czym zaciągnął się skrętem. – _Nigdy_ nikomu o nim nie powiesz i _nigdy_ tu nikogo nie przyprowadzisz.

– Zgoda – zadeklarował Harry i wystawił mały palec prawej ręki w kierunku Louisa, który przystawił jointa do ust i spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

– Co ty robisz? – spytał, wciągając dym do płuc.

– Pinky promise – odparł łagodnie Harry.

– Czyli?

– Obietnica na mały paluszek, nigdy o tym nie słyszałeś? – Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

– Słyszałem – Louis popatrzył na Harry'ego, nie zatrzymując się w miejscu. – Jak miałem pięć lat – jego głos był nieco zbyt niemiły, jak na gust Harry'ego.

– Och – tym razem to Harry wywrócił oczami – to największa z możliwych obietnic! Na paluszek!

– To dziecinne.

– Nie każ mi czekać, Lou – Harry nie był do końca pewien skąd wzięło się „Lou", ale Louis nie zdawał się być tym urażony. Starszy w końcu zatrzymał się, wyciągnął swój mały palec i połączył go z palcem Harry'ego, zaciskając je razem. Przez krótką chwilę tak stali, patrząc sobie w oczy, z małymi palcami mocno zaciśniętymi pomiędzy nimi. Harry przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że na świecie został tylko Louis i on, a później Louis rozłączył ich palce i kontynuował wędrówkę. Harry ponownie został brutalnie wyrwany z dziwnego transu, który budował w nim nieznajome napięcie i po kilku sekundach stania bez ruchu ruszył za Louisem.

*  
  
Harry nie miał pojęcia jak długo szli, ale wydawało mu się, że minęło przynajmniej pół godziny. Razem z Louisem już dawno skończyli palić, ponieważ szatyn zgodził się podzielić z Harrym (tak naprawdę Tomlinson mu zaproponował, ale Harry lubił myśleć, że sam się na to zdobył). Ich wędrówka wypełniona była śmiechem z najgłupszych, najmniej zabawnych rzeczy oraz prostymi konwersacjami na idiotyczne tematy, które tak czy inaczej zbliżały ich do siebie i przywodziły głośne salwy śmiechu. Poznali swoje ulubione kolory, dowiedzieli się jakie mają preferencje w kuchni i podzieli się historiami z podstawówki. Gdy oboje zaczęli odczuwać stopniowe usuwanie się marihuany z ich organizmu, do ich uszu dotarł dźwięk głośnego strumienia, a niedługo potem ich oczom ukazała się dość szeroka rzeka z pędzącą wodą. Otaczała ich gęsta roślinność oraz wysokie drzewa, ale słońce wkradało się do nich pomiędzy liśćmi. Louis powędrował dalej, do wielkiej skały, która stała tuż nad brzegiem. Była na tyle duża, że oboje swobodnie na niej usiedli i wrócili do poprzedniej rozmowy o tym czy lepsze są lody czekoladowe czy też miętowe.

– Dobra! Ustalmy, że mięta z czekoladą jest najlepsza – zdecydował Harry i wziął głęboki wdech, napawając się czystym powietrzem.

– Och... racja. Zapomniałem o ich istnieniu. _To_ są najlepsze lody na świecie – przyznał Louis i oparł się o bok Harry'ego, układając się w wygodnej dla siebie pozycji. Oczy szatyna zamknęły się i Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zaczął się niekulturalnie, w oczywisty sposób _gapić_ na Louisa, na rzęsy, który rzucały cień na jego kości policzkowe, na jego wąskie usta, rozwianą fryzurę, delikatne zmarszczki w kącikach oczu i lekkie cienie pod oczami. Był piękny, przyznał Harry sam przed sobą.

– Czemu się na mnie patrzysz? – mruknął Louis, nie otwierając oczu.

– Bo jesteś... masz liścia we włosach – Harry sięgnął do głowy Louisa i udał, że ściąga nieistniejącego liścia. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że prawie wypowiedział swoje myśli na głos. Gdy jego palce zetknęły się z włosami szatyna, Louis poczuł dziwne dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa. – Czy ta rzeka jest głęboka? – spytał Harry, zabierając dłoń z głowy Louisa, który poczuł dziwny zawód.

– Trochę – odparł swoim normalnym tonem. – Ja w niej swobodnie pływam – dodał.

Harry był nieco wyższy od Louisa, więc założył, że sam mógłby się tam śmiało poruszać.

– Chcesz iść popływać? – spytał zainteresowany Louis.

– Nie, woda jest pewnie lodowata, a poza tym to dość rwąca rzeka – Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, Harry nie potrafił odczytać czy to sarkastyczny czy też normalny uśmiech.

– Masz rację – zgodził się z nim szatyn. Po krótkiej chwili otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Harry'ego, oblizując przy tym delikatnie usta. Kędzierzawy poczuł jak jego policzki delikatnie czerwienieją.

– Przepraszam – wyrzucił w końcu Louis, Harry spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.

– Za co? – spytał chłopak.

– Za to co powiedziałem w aucie – odparł. – Nie chciałem... nie miałem tego na myśli. Po prostu poczułem, że wychodzę na idiotę... um... to nie było do końca „nic". Chciałem tam zostać _z tobą._ Przepraszam – Harry posłał ciepły uśmiech Louisowi i poczuł dziwną ulgę gdzieś głęboko w środku.

– Nic się nie stało – powiedział o wiele ciszej niż zamierzał, przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy Louis w ogóle go usłyszał, bo ten tylko wpatrywał się w jego oczy ze swojego miejsca na jego ramieniu. Harry był jak zaklęty, wpatrując się w błękitne oczy Louisa, miał wrażenie, że ich głębia go pochłania. Wszystko dookoła ucichło, Harry słyszał jedynie swoje przyspieszone bicie serca i krew szumiącą w uszach, gdzieś w dalekiej oddali, może nawet innej galaktyce, płynęła rzeka i obijała się o kamienie, a ptaki ćwierkały wysoko na drzewach. Żadna z tych rzeczy się nie liczyła, bo Harry był zaklęty w oczach Louisa i naprawdę, nienawidził siebie za to. Co on w ogóle sobie teraz myślał? W co grali?

Nim zdążył dobrze to przemyśleć, Louis gwałtownie podniósł swoją głowę i nie spuszczając wzroku z oczu Harry'ego, pochylił się w jego kierunku, aby złączyć ich usta w pocałunku. Przez parę sekund Harry nie miał pojęcia co robić, jasne, całował się już, ale nigdy z chłopakiem, ponieważ _to było złe_ , a teraz siedział z Louisem, który poruszał swoimi miękkimi wargami po jego i odczuwał największą euforię w swoim życiu. W końcu postanowił przestać myśleć o tym czego „nie powinien" robić i zacząć robić dokładnie te rzeczy, bo nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak dobrze jak teraz. Harry otworzył swoje usta i wpuścił do środka Louisa, oddając mu pocałunek. Kędzierzawy poczuł jak napięcie w ramionach szatyna znika i z jeszcze większą pasją zaczął całować Harry'ego. Młodszy nie do końca wiedział co robi i co chce osiągnąć, ale chwycił nogi Louisa w zgięciu kolan i wciągnął go na swoje własne. Szatyn bez jakiegokolwiek zawahania usiadł okrakiem na młodszym chłopaku i wplótł swoje dłonie w jego ciemne włosy.

– Mmm... – mruknął Louis, odrywając się na chwilę, aby złapać oddech. – Czekałem na te usta odkąd cię zobaczyłem.

Harry nie zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, ponieważ Louis ponownie zaatakował usta kędzierzawego swoimi. Harry nie miał nic przeciwko, czuł się dziwnie wyzwolony, jakby gdzieś w środku, podświadomie, czekał na to od dłuższego czasu. Jego dłonie powędrowały w dół tułowia Louisa, zatrzymując się na jego biodrach, szatyn pochwycił policzki Harry w obie dłonie i zaczął się rytmicznie poruszać na jego udach, wypełniając podbrzusze młodszego ciepłym uczuciem. Harry czuł jak twardnieje w swoich bokserkach, cichy głos w jego głowie wciąż mówił mu, że to co robi jest złe, ale skutecznie go uciszał.

– Wiedziałem, że nie jesteś hetero – wysapał Louis naprzeciw ust Harry'ego. – Choć wczoraj zwątpiłem, gdy odmówiłeś mi zostania na polanie – przyznał.

– Och, skończ gadać – Harry wywrócił oczami i z powrotem połączył ich usta. Louis kontynuował delikatne poruszanie się w przód i w tył, doprowadzając Harry'ego do szału. W końcu młodszy nie wytrzymał i wypuścił ciche jęknięcie wprost do ust Louisa, wywołując tym pewny siebie uśmieszek na jego ustach.

Nim Harry mógł zareagować, jedna z dłoni Louisa opuściła jego włosy i powędrowała do tej należącej do Harry'ego. Przez chwilę młodszy myślał, że Louis chce go potrzymać za rękę, ale szatyn pociągnął jego dłoń w kierunku swojego krocza i przytrzymał swoją dłoń na jego. Chwilę później Louis ścisnął palce Harry'ego na swoich palcach, wywołując u siebie cichy jęk. Później Louis zabrał swoją rękę, ale Harry'emu zbyt bardzo spodobał się efekt, który wywołał na Louisie. Chłopak ponownie ścisnął krocze szatyna, sprawiając, że ten delikatnie przygryzł jego dolną wargę.

– Uch – jęknął Louis, odsuwając się delikatnie od Harry'ego. – Nie... nie chcę, żeby... to działo się... w lesie – wysapał starszy. – Skarbie, może ci być ze mną tak cudownie, ale nie chcę, abyśmy robili cokolwiek w lesie – wyjaśnił po chwili, gdy odzyskał oddech. Harry lekko się zarumienił. Nagle, ze zdwojoną siłą, uderzyło w niego to, co właśnie zrobili. Poczuł jednocześnie mnóstwo różnych emocji: wstyd, dumę, pożądanie, podniecenie, upokorzenie. Nie wiedział jak powinien się z tym czuć, ale nie chciał mieć zbyt dużo czasu na przemyślenie tego wszystkiego - doskonale wiedział, że doprowadzi to jedynie do ciągłym zadręczaniem się tym, czy to co zrobili było _odpowiednie_. Jego odpowiedzią było przygryzienie wargi i pokiwanie głową. – Skarbie – Louis pochwycił jego twarz i podniósł do góry, aby spojrzeć Harry'emu w oczy. – Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że cię odrzucam. Jesteś cudowny. Po prostu nie tutaj, dobrze?

– Dobrze – odparł cicho Harry i posłał Louisowi nieśmiały uśmiech.

W głowie zadawał sobie tylko jedno pytanie „w co ja się wpakowałem?".

 

 


	5. Rozdział 5

_Do you remember summer '92?  
_ _Hot nights, white lines,  
_ _Shy smiles and burning desires,  
_ _It felt like you were all mine_

Louis nie mógł przypomnieć sobie dnia, w którym coś się zmieniło, w którym ludzie nagle zaczęli go lubić, w którym zdobył liczną grupę znajomych. Czasami o tym myślał, ale zawsze dochodził do wniosku, że taki dzień po prostu nie istniał i on po prostu od zawsze... taki był. Znał ludzi, ludzie znali jego i po prostu, w dziwny, niejasny dla niego sposób, wielbili go, chcieli spędzać z nim czas. Nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało, dzięki temu pozyskiwał wiele kontaktów, nigdy nie miał problemu z załatwieniem sobie jakiejkolwiek używki, a dziewczyny i chłopcy lgnęli do niego, błagając o choć chwilę jego uwagi. 

Kiedyś rozmawiał o tym z Lizzy, podczas jednej z „pijanych konwersacji", powiedziała mu wtedy, że jest po prostu strasznie czarujący i robi rzeczy, które inni chcieliby robić. Wszystkim zdawało się, że Louis nie znał strachu i nie wiedział czym są konsekwencje, żył chwilą, dawał się ponieść emocjom. Poza tym, kto nie chciałby znać bogatego, pięknego Louisa, który niczym nigdy się nie przejmował, ale jeśli zainteresował się tobą to mogłeś być pewien, że będziesz czuć się jak najpiękniejsza, najcudowniejsza osoba na świecie. Taki był Louis Tomlinson. Nikomu się nie narzucał, bo sam doskonale wiedział, że każdy do niego przyjdzie, znał swoje możliwości i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że może jednym uśmiechem zaprosić do siebie nawet najbardziej opierającą się osobę. Zdawał sobie sprawę z daru jaki posiada – absolutny urok, który zachęcał każdego. Kilka słów, słodki uśmiech i każdy, kogo Louis Tomlinson obdarował swoją uwagą czuł się jak ósmy cud świata.

Louis wiedział jak rozmawiać z ludźmi, co im mówić i jak sprawić, aby poczuli się jakby tylko oni istnieli na tym świecie. Gdy już ktoś go zainteresował to mógł być pewien, że będzie traktowany przez Louisa jak prawdziwy skarb, jak najważniejsza istota na ziemi. 

Mimo tego Louis nigdy nie był w związku, nigdy nie ofiarował nikomu prawdziwego, szczerego uczucia, a jedynie namiastkę tego ciepła. Nikt nie okazywał niezadowolenia tym faktem – tak po prostu było. Louis poznawał wielu ludzi, rozmawiał z nim, dzielił się jakimiś nieistotnymi faktami, a gdy dana osoba zainteresowała go psychicznie jak i fizycznie to szedł z nią do łóżka. To była jego mała zasada. Nie sypiał z kompletnie nieznajomymi osobami, nie musiał poznawać ich od podszewki, znać każdy szczegół ich życia czy też prowadzić wielogodzinne rozmowy – chciał mieć chociaż płytkie pojęcie o tym jaki jest człowiek. Na przestrzeni lat uzbierał małe grono osób, z którymi regularnie uprawiał seks kiedy tylko miał ochotę, ponieważ oni zawsze byli. Wyczekiwali go i byli podekscytowani, gdy to właśnie do niego się zwrócili. Louis nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym czy ci ludzie oczekują od niego czegoś więcej, czy mają nadzieję, że któregoś dnia Louis podejdzie do nich i spyta, czy udadzą się z nim na randkę, czy wejdą z nim w związek. Nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy, zawsze stawiał sprawę jasno i nie ukrywał, że on nie widzi siebie z nikim w związku. Taki był i ludzie wydawali się to akceptować. 

Jego rodzice wspólnie prowadzili dużą firmę, więc Louis miał pieniądze, piękną willę, ogromny basen i ogród oraz częsty brak rodziców, co powodowało najbardziej luksusowe i głośne imprezy w mieście. Czasem zastanawiał się ile z tych osób, które nazywają się jego przyjaciółmi jest z nim tylko dlatego, że ma pieniądze, a spędzając z nim czas mają gwarancję darmowego alkoholu oraz narkotyków. Nie, że jemu to jakoś bardzo przeszkadzało. Lubił taki stan rzeczy, bo dobrze się bawił. Dobrze i często. Ci wszyscy ludzie dostarczali mu rozrywki, więc tak długo jak to robili mogli z nim przebywać i korzystać z jego dóbr – każdy tu wygrywał. Wiedział, że ci wszyscy ludzie są mu po prostu oddani, z różnych powodów – pieniądze, urok, uśmiech, seks, odpowiedni dobór słów, imprezy – ale byli mu oddani i tak naprawdę tylko to liczyło się dla Louisa. 

Louis nie miał prawdziwych przyjaciół, jego rodzice – Camille i Matthew – skutecznie go ich pozbawili. Od małego był od wszystkich odizolowany, przez pierwsze trzy klasy podstawówki miał nauczanie domowe, później rodzice zdecydowali się zapisać go do surowej, prywatnej szkoły, ale nigdy nie pozwalali mu bliżej poznać się z dziećmi z klasy. Pilnowali, aby pierwszą rzeczą, którą robił po powrocie do domu było odrobienie lekcje i pouczenie się na następny dzień. Nawet w dni wolne, wakacje czy weekendy nie pozwalali mu wychodzić z innymi dzieciakami na dwór, a gdy wyjeżdżali na długie tygodnie przez pracę zostawiali go z nianią – Isabelle, która równie surowo pilnowała zasad narzuconych przez Camille i Matthew. Gdy Louis miał dwanaście lat rodzice podarowali mu psa, nazwał go Clifford i od tamtej pory był jedyną istotą bliską do przyjaciela, Louis spędzał z nim całe dnie i noce, często wykorzystywał wymówkę, iż musi iść z nim na spacer, aby spotkać się z kimkolwiek w jego wieku i spędzić normalny czas. Nieraz był na tym przyłapywany i otrzymywał mocne lanie od ojca czy też Isabelle. 

W równie surowym liceum Louis zaczął rozumieć, że musi się oderwać i zacząć żyć, spędzać czas jak każdy inny nastolatek, więc zrobił wszystko, aby wyrzucono go z prywatnej szkoły i przeniesiono do lokalnej. Jego rodzice, pomimo bycia surowymi, mieli do niego ogromną słabość, więc początkowo nic nie robili z jego nieodpowiednimi wybrykami. Zrzucali to na swoje odizolowanie Louisa od innych ludzi, gdy ten był mały oraz wewnętrzny gniew, który chłopak nosił w sobie odkąd dowiedział się, że był adoptowany. Nie był duży gdy się dowiedział – miał pięć lat i po prostu miał jedną z „poważnych" rozmów z rodzicami, którzy wyjawili mu, że adoptowali go, gdy ten miał zaledwie dwa latka. Jego biologiczny rodzice nie byli w stanie go utrzymać, więc opieka społeczna zmuszona była odebrać im go i umieścić w domu dziecka. Camille powiedziała mu wtedy, że spojrzała w jego błękitne oczy i w jej sercu coś się rozgrzało, od razu go pokochała. 

To był jeden z niewielu momentów, gdy Louis rzeczywiście odczuł, iż rodzice go kochają. Nigdy nie okazał im złości związanej z adopcją oraz z tym, że nie znał biologicznych rodziców, sam nie do końca czuł się szczególnie poruszony tym faktem – jak na swój młody wiek całkiem sporo rzeczy rozumiał i akceptował. Jednakże gdzieś w środku, bardzo głęboko, istniał gniew, który na przestrzeni lat rósł, aż w końcu, w liceum, Louis zaczął używać owego gniewu jak tarczy. W kłótniach wypominał rodzicom adopcję, mając świadomość tego, że jego argument jest kompletnie bezsensowny – Camille i Matthew uratowali go z piekła jakim był dom dziecka, ale nie powstrzymywało go to przed rzucaniem słów wypełnionych jadem w ich stronę. 

Tak też gdy Louis udał się do publicznego liceum, a ludzie od razu okazali zafascynowanie jego osobą, poczuł małą namiastkę... władzy? Uwielbienia? Pożądania? Czegoś, czego dotychczas nie czuł. Oni wszyscy okazywali zainteresowanie jego osobą, chcieli spędzać z nim czas, zabierać go w różne miejsca i po prostu przebywać z nim. Mała wolność w kolejnych tygodniach i miesiącach przemieniła się w nieskończone imprezy, stałe bycie pijanym, opuszczanie lekcji i doprowadzanie Camille do płaczu. Nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia. Powtarzał sobie „zasługujesz na to, po tylu latach bycia w klatce". Jego rodzice natomiast czuli ogromne wyrzuty sumienia. Powtarzali sobie „zasługujemy na to, po tylu latach izolowania go". Tłumaczyli sobie, że to taki wiek, że mu przejdzie, nie mieli serca odciągnąć go od złego towarzystwa, bo Louis pierwszy raz od lat wyglądał na prawdziwie szczęśliwego. Kiedy nie przeszedł do dwunastej klasy i musiał powtórzyć cały jedenasty rok, rodzice zdecydowali się wysłać go do psychologa. Niewiele to zmieniło, ale Louis, nie chcąc tracić kolejnych lat, po prostu zaczął uczęszczać do szkoły i zaliczać egzaminy.

Taki był Louis – ciągłą pustkę, którą odczuwał w środku wypełniał alkoholem, narkotykami i ludźmi, którzy błagali o jego uwagę, a on naprawdę to uwielbiał. Być może to była jedyna rzecz, która sprawiała, że czuł cokolwiek zbliżonego do miłości.

*

– Idziesz na tę imprezę? – spytał Louis, wkładając klucz do stacyjki. Harry wciąż nie do końca otrząsnął się po wydarzeniach znad rzeki.

– Um, nie wiem, nie zostałem zaproszony ani nic takiego – odparł Harry i wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie musisz dostawać zaproszenia, żeby przyjść – Louis wywrócił oczami i ułożył rękę na udzie Harry'ego. Młodszy poczuł ciepłe ukłucie w środku.

– Mogę przyjść – zdecydował – ale najpierw muszę pójść do domu. Przebiorę się i wezmę prysznic – dodał.

– Okej, spotkamy się o dziewiętnastej trzydzieści na końcu ulicy? – spytał Louis łagodnym tonem.

– Pewnie – Harry uśmiechnął się pogodnie i wbił wzrok w drogę.

*

– Do zobaczenia, nie spóźnij się! – powiedział Louis, machając do niego z siedzenia kierowcy, gdy Harry oddalał się w kierunku swojego domu.

– Postaram się – chłopak odwrócił się do Louisa i uśmiechnął się, ukazując swoje dołeczki i wbiegł po schodach na ganek. Zanim zdążył chwycić za klamkę usłyszał głośny pomruk silnika, a później pisk opon. Nim zdążył się obejrzeć, Louisa już nie było. Harry wziął trzy głębokie wdechy i, gotowy na kłótnie z rodzicami, wszedł do domu. Z salonu dobiegał do jego uszu dźwięk radia. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się niepostrzeżenie dostać do pokoju, ale nie miał tyle szczęścia – gdy dochodził do schodów usłyszał za swoimi plecami głośne odchrząknięcie. Obrócił się, aby spotkać się z oczami swojego ojca, Des stał kilka metrów przed nim z rękami skrzyżowanymi na klatce piersiowej.

– Gdzie byłeś? – Harry wywrócił oczami, nie chciało mu się w kółko odpowiadać na te same pytania.

– Ze znajomymi – odparł zgodnie z prawdą.

– Razem z matką nie życzymy sobie, abyś się z nimi widywał. Masz szlaban na tydzień, nigdzie nie wychodzisz z domu, chyba że Anne albo ja cię o to poprosimy. Czy to jasne? – Harry zaśmiał się dokładnie tak cynicznie jak miał nadzieję, że mu się uda.

– Nie rozśmieszaj mnie – prychnął. – Nie będziesz mnie tu trzymał.

– Och, będę. Masz szlaban i nigdy więcej nie chcę cię widzieć albo słyszeć o tych ludziach. I zabraniam ci jeździć tym samochodem! – dodał, wywołując na twarzy Harry'ego ogromne rumieńce. Co jeśli jego rodzice domyślają się co robił? Co jeśli wiedzą? Skąd mieliby wiedzieć? Harry miał mętlik w głowie, nad którym panował strach. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, że jego rodzice dowiedzą się co robił z Louisem.

– Nie możesz zabronić spotykać mi się z ludźmi – prychnął Harry, mimo tego był teraz o wiele mniej pewny siebie i nie był przekonany do tego, czy kontynuować tę walkę. – Bałem się, że mnie nie zaakceptują, a gdy to zrobili ty chcesz mi to odebrać?

– To dla twojego dobra, Harry... – odezwała się jego matka, chłopak nawet nie zauważył kiedy wyszła z salonu.

– Dla mojego dobra zamkniecie mnie pod kluczem i zabronicie spotykać się z ludźmi? – prychnął. – Wy się dobrze czujecie? – Des poczerwieniał na twarzy, a jego pięści zacisnęły się.

– Nie odzywaj się do nas tym tonem! – wrzasnął, na twarzy Anne wymalowało się przerażenie.

– Bo, kurwa, co? Co jeszcze możecie mi zrobić? Zabronicie wychodzić do końca wakacji? – Harry naprawdę starał się opanować, ale złość wzięła nad nim górę.

– Nie przeklinaj! – pisnęła Anne, Harry zaśmiał się cicho.

– Spierdalaj – przez chwilę nie miał pojęcia dlaczego to powiedział. Nigdy w życiu nawet nie pomyślałby o odezwaniu się do swojej matki w ten sposób, a teraz patrzył jak jej oczy napełniają się łzami, gdy jej własny syn ją wyzywa. – I ty. Ty też spierdalaj – dodał po chwili, patrząc prosto w oczy Desa. – Nienawidzę was obu. Odebraliście mi moich starych przyjaciół, moją szkołę, moje życie, zmusiliście do przeprowadzki tutaj, a teraz chcecie odebrać to, co sam tutaj zbudowałem? Pierdolcie się. Macie gdzieś moje uczucia, nic co robicie nie jest dla mojego dobra – wypluł z jadem. Anne zalała się łzami, Harry poczuł małe ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia, ale stłumił głos w głowie, który podpowiadał mu, że powinien cofnąć wszystkie swoje słowa. Des wpatrywał się w niego, nawet nie ukrywał zszokowania jego słowami, po chwili ruszył z miejsca i udał się w jego kierunku. Przez głowę Harry'ego przeszła myśl, że może chce go przytulić, może wreszcie go zrozumiał. Des uniósł rękę i Harry też prawie uniósł swoje, aby objąć ojca i przeprosić, ale ten z dużą prędkością zacisnął dłoń w pięść i wymierzył mu mocne uderzenie w kości policzkową, jego ręka zahaczyła również o nos i usta.

Harry potrzebował chwili, aby zrozumieć co się stało. Poczuł krew w buzi i odgadnął, że ma przeciętą wargę, jego twarz bolała, ale ból fizyczny nie miał się w żadnym stopniu do tego, co odczuwał psychicznie. Słyszał jak Anne wyje gdzieś w tle, ale nie obchodziło go to. Poczekał aż trochę krwi zebrało mu się w buzi, a następnie splunął na Desa i nim ten zdążył zareagować, Harry wbiegł po schodach i zatrzasnął się w pokoju.

*

Harry planował udać się na umówioną imprezę, zgodnie z obietnicą wziął prysznic i przebrał się, ale wychodząc z łazienki zatrzymała go matka. Harry spojrzał na nią, czuł mieszankę nienawiści, miłości i wyrzutów sumienia. Nie chciał jej słuchać, ale ta nawet się nie odezwała, patrzyła na niego błagalnym wzrokiem, a później przyciągnęła do mocnego uścisku. Harry poklepał ją delikatnie po plecach, nie będąc pewnym jak się zachować. 

– Harry – wyszeptała w jego świeżą koszulkę, która teraz mokra była od łez. – Proszę, nie wychodź. Wiem, że ja i ojciec cię zraniliśmy, a to co teraz zrobił Des jest niewybaczalne, ale błagam cię... nie wychodź. Zostań. On nie da ci żyć, jeśli wyjdziesz.

Harry odsunął ją od siebie, nie był to gwałtowny czy nienawistny ruch, po prostu chciał, aby na niego spojrzała. Chłopak pokiwał głową i wyminął ją, chowając się w swoim pokoju. 

*

Louis stał na dole ulicy, była dziewiętnasta czterdzieści, ale Harry nie pojawiał się. Z nadzieją spoglądał na jego dom w oddali, myśląc, że może zaraz zobaczy otwierające się drzwi i rozwiane włosy młodszego chłopaka, gdy będzie biegł w jego stronę z ustami pełnymi przeprosin. Nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. 

Louis cierpliwie czekał do za pięć dwudziestej, bardziej niż poirytowany, ale gdy nic nie wskazywało na przybycie Harry'ego obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku domu Olivii. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, nikt, dosłownie nikt, od lat go nie wystawił. To on nie przychodził na umówione spotkania, nie na odwrót. Czuł się tak jak przed laty – odrzucony i niechciany. Zanim zdążył zacząć analizować swoje zachowanie i myśleć nad tym, co mógł zrobić nie tak co sprawiło, że Harry nie pojawił się, stanął przed drzwiami do domu Olivii. 

Harry go nie chce? Zgrywa niedostępnego? W porządku. Louis ma masę innych ludzi, którzy chętnie spędzą z nim czas i żaden, nawet kolejny na liście i tak strasznie pożądany przez Louisa Harry, mu nie przeszkodzi. Wiedział, że młodszy jeszcze wróci. Zawsze będzie wracał. 

*

Harry nie mógł spać w nocy, czuł się okropnie z tym, że wystawił Louisa i bał się, że tym ruchem zniszczył ich całą dotychczasową relację, ale nie mógł odmówić swojej matce, gdy ta patrzyła na niego zaszklonymi oczami i błagała łamiącym się głosem. Postanowił, że wyjaśni mu całe zajście jak najprędzej i oboje zapomną o tym incydencie, a wszystko wróci do normalności. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że Louis mógłby przestać go lubić, przestać chcieć spędzać z nim czas. 

Gdy w końcu zasnął, śnił o ustach Louisa – ciepłych i miękkich – na jego własnych. Śnił o poruszających się biodrach naprzeciw krocza Harry'ego, śnił o dźwięku płynącej rzeki i o błękitnych oczach. 

*

– Harry, skarbie! – zawołała go Anne z dołu. Było koło południa i Harry zdążył przeczytać sto stron książki od czasu obudzenia się. – Zejdź proszę na dół! – Harry wywrócił oczami, ale posłusznie zszedł po schodach i udał się w stronę kuchni, z której dochodził głos matki. – Mógłbyś pójść do sklepu i kupić olej? Zabrakło mi, a mam w planach upiec babeczki – kobieta posłała mu tajemniczy uśmiech, Harry odniósł wrażenie, że wcale nie chodzi tylko olej.

– W porządku – odparł najnormalniejszym tonem na jaki mógł się zdobyć, choć w jego ciele rodziła się ekscytacja. Miał nadzieję, że spotka Louisa w mieście i będzie w stanie wyjaśnić mu całe wczorajsze zajście.

– Pieniądze są przy wyjściu, wróć w ciągu godziny – poprosiła i łagodnie uśmiechnęła się. Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech i praktycznie wybiegł z mieszkania.

Przez kilka pierwszych metrów biegł, ale później zwolnił do szybkiego marszu, w głowie błagał, aby Louis akurat był w mieście i zechciał z nim porozmawiać, posłuchać jego wyjaśnień. Chłopak nie miał wątpliwości, że Louis był na niego zły, ale miał nadzieję, że po usłyszeniu jego wytłumaczenia zrozumie go i mu wybaczy. Doskonale czuł, że jego tętno jest przyspieszone, a serce praktycznie wyrywa się z klatki piersiowej. W końcu dotarł do centrum miasta. Na ławce, na której wczoraj zauważył wraz z Lizzy całą grupkę znajomych, ponownie siedziały te same osoby. Harry odetchnął z ulgą, zaczął iść w ich kierunku, ale wtedy spostrzegł, że Louis siedzi z jakąś dziewczyną, która przewiesiła swoje nogi przez te należące do niego. W tym samym momencie Harry zatrzymał się, przez chwilę po prostu się na nich patrzył, nie będąc pewnym jak się zachować, dziewczyna przystawiła swoją twarz do twarzy Louisa, a ten łapczywie przyciągnął ją do pocałunku. 

Harry poczuł się jakby odebrano mu cały tlen, był upokorzony. Wiedział, że jego odczucia są irracjonalne, w końcu Louis miał prawo robić co chciał i z kim chciał, ale po tym co wydarzyło się w lesie... dziwnie było mu patrzeć na to, co Louis robił z tą dziewczyną. Poczuł się wykorzystany, a później wyśmiany i upokorzony. Wtedy szatyn otworzył swoje oczy, a jego wzrok zetknął się ze spojrzeniem Harry'ego. Kędzierzawy pomyślał, że może Louis przestanie, może odepchnie dziewczynę i do niego przyjdzie. Jak mógł w ogóle pomyśleć o czymś takim? 

Louis, z jeszcze większą pasją, wbił się w usta dziewczyny, którą Harry zidentyfikował jako Violet. Ostentacyjnie wkładał jej język do buzi, patrząc wprost na niego. Młodszy czuł się jak skończony idiota, nawet nie mógł ruszyć się z miejsca, był jak zaklęty. Czemu Louis to robił? Powtarzał sobie w głowie, że nie ma prawa być na niego zły albo nawet czuć się źle, Louis nie był w związku, Louis był wolnym człowiekiem i miał prawo robić co chciał z kim chciał. Bez jakichkolwiek ograniczeń. 

Mimo tego, Harry nic nie mógł poradzić na dziwne ukłucie żalu w brzuchu. 

Gdy Louis w końcu oderwał się od Violet ta posłała mu spragniony uśmiech, ale on nie patrzył na nią. Ciągle wpatrywał się w Harry'ego posyłając mu drwiący uśmieszek. Harry nie mógł na to dłużej patrzeć, obrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem ruszył w drogę powrotną, jego złość mieszała się ze smutkiem i nie miał najmniejsze ochoty na dłuższe oglądanie teatrzyku, który odgrywał Louis. Był pewien, że zrobił to specjalnie, aby go zranić. Wiedział, że Louis zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż Harry nigdy nie robił czegoś równie... intymnego z innym chłopcem, więc postanowił to wykorzystać, a później upokorzyć go przed samym sobą. 

Szedł pogrążony w swoich myślach, gdy ktoś złapał go za nadgarstek. Chłopak nawet nie musiał się obracać, żeby wiedzieć kto to był. Tylko Louis miałby na tyle odwagi, żeby złapać go za rękę w miejscu publicznym. Harry zwrócił się w jego kierunku z poirytowanym grymasem. 

– Czego chcesz? – warknął, wyrywając swoją rękę z uścisku Louisa. Na jego ustach wciąż widniał rozbawiony uśmieszek.

– Chyba mi nie powiesz, że zabolało cię to, co zobaczyłeś? – prychnął. Harry nie odpowiedział. – Harry, to że raz się całowaliśmy nie znaczy, że jesteśmy teraz w związku czy coś takiego – policzki Harry'ego piekły od upokorzenia.

– Nigdy nie zakładałem, że jesteśmy w związku – wydusił z siebie. – Jesteś chłopcem, nigdy nie wszedłbym z tobą w związek – Louis wywrócił oczami i zaśmiał się.

– Och, a więc czyja ręka była wczoraj na moim kroczu i kto zdawał się być tak spragniony moich ust? – spytał Louis, specjalnie dając nacisk na odpowiednie słowa. Harry jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był tak zawstydzony.

– Spierdalaj – powiedział młodszy, dając Louisowi dokładnie to, czego oczekiwał.

– Jak chcesz, ale najpierw mi powiedz czemu mnie wczoraj wystawiłeś – zażądał. – I co stało ci się w twarz – dodał po chwili. Wcale nie chciał tego powiedzieć, nie chciał, żeby Harry myślał, że się nim przejmuje, ale samo to z niego wyleciało, a ciekawość wzięła górę. Harry przez chwilę ze sobą walczył, ale w końcu przecież po to tu przyszedł – aby wyjaśnić Louisowi czemu się nie pojawił.

– Rodzice mi zabronili, a później ojciec mnie uderzył. Miałem w planach przyjść tak czy inaczej, ale matka zaczęła mnie błagać, abym nie wychodził – streścił i obrócił się, wyjaśnił Louisowi to co miał mu wyjaśnić, a teraz chciał wrócić do domu.

– Zaczekaj – Louis ponownie chwycił go za nadgarstek, irytując Harry'ego.

– Co? – warknął Harry, wywołując zaskoczenie na twarzy Louisa. – Co? Nikt cię nie traktuje w ten sposób? – spytał z jadem ukrytym w słowach. – Każdy jest na twoje skinienie palcem? Nie spodziewałeś się, że ktokolwiek może tak do ciebie mówić, a tym bardziej nie przyjść na umówione spotkanie? – wyrzucił z siebie. – Nie przyszedłem nie ze swojej winy, ale nie żałuję. W końcu ktoś ci pokazał, że nie jesteś tutaj najważniejszy – Harry nie potrafił odczytać uczuć Louisa z jego twarzy. Wszystko kryło się za stalową maską.

– Zabronili ci wychodzić? Uderzył cię? – spytał spokojnym tonem po krótkiej ciszy.

– Dokładnie to powiedziałem – Harry wywrócił oczami. – Wszystko?

– Nie – Louis mocniej ścisnął nadgarstek Harry'ego. – Nie możesz pozwolić, żeby traktowali cię w ten sposób. Harry, jesteś wart znacznie więcej niż to – wskazał na jego rozciętą wargę i siniaka na kości policzkowej. Gdy delikatny głos Louisa zaczął go pocieszać i mówić mu... te wszystkie rzeczy, Harry wiedział, że jest kompletnie, nieodwracalnie mu posłuszny i zaczarowany jego sposobem bycia, mówienia, poruszania się. – Nie mają prawa traktować cię w ten sposób – Louis uśmiechnął się współczująco.

– Nic na to nie poradzę – wydusił z siebie Harry. – On taki jest.

– Nic ci nie może zrobić, pokaż mu, że nie może cię tknąć. Nie zamkną cię przecież na klucz w domu czy pokoju – jego błękitne oczy wpatrywały się wprost w zielone Harry'ego. – A jeśli to zrobią... – na ustach Louisa ukazał się przebiegły, pewny siebie uśmieszek. – To wyjdź oknem.

Harry był całkowicie zakochany w słowach Louisa, w jego tonie i sposobie mówienia, nie potrafiłby mu odmówić i doskonale wiedział, że cokolwiek się teraz stanie – jest pod jego zaklęciem i nikt nie miał prawa winić go za jego przyszłe czyny. Nie miał zamiaru dłużej być pomiatanym przez ojca i odcięty od osób, które stały się dla niego bliskie. Od osoby, która zaczarowała go jednym spojrzeniem. 

– Masz rację – szepnął.

*

_Lipiec, 1992_

Spotkali się w swoim stałym miejscu – na końcu ulicy, na której mieszkał Harry. Młodszy postanowił trzymać się rady Louisa i zgodnie z tym wychodził z domu kiedy tylko miał ochotę, a kiedy Des stawał mu na drodze – wracał do pokoju i wychodził oknem. Przez pierwszy tydzień jego rodzice nawet nie zwrócili uwagi, ale później Anne dwa razy zastała pusty pokój. Nie chcąc tworzyć jeszcze więcej negatywnej energii pomiędzy synem a ojcem, po prostu przemilczała owy fakt, a następnego dnia przeprowadzała rozmowę z Harrym i błagała go, aby więcej się nie wymykał. Kobieta naprawdę chciała, aby w domu panowała rodzinna, radosna atmosfera, ale Harry przestał się tym przejmować. Powtarzał sobie w głowie „oni ci to zrobili, zabrali cię od twoich przyjaciół, masz prawo się teraz wybawić, tworzyć wspomnienia, żyć jak nastolatek". Zgodnie z tymi przekonaniami zbywał matkę, wyśmiewał Desa i noc w noc znikał z domu. 

Czasami nawet nie wychodził na żadne imprezy, z nikim się nie spotykał. Po prostu, krążył po mieście, z dziwną, wręcz dziecinną potrzebą zrobienia rodzicom na złość. Zdarzało mu się, zawlec się pod dom Lizzy, nie raz chciał zapukać albo rzucić kamieniami o jej okno, aby do niego wyszła. Tęsknił za nią, nie byli ze sobą bardzo blisko i nie znał jej długo, ale zdążył ją polubić i z chęcią podtrzymywałby z nią kontakt. Zawsze jednak uświadamiał sobie, że jest środek nocy, a Lizzy prawdopodobnie śpi i budzenie jej jest bezsensowne. Później przychodził dzień, spotykał się z Louisem, wieczorem szedł na imprezę, następnego dnia umierał z powodu kaca, a o niej... zapominał. Był kompletnie, całkowicie zaślepiony Louisem. 

Zdarzało mu się widywać Lizzy na imprezach, dawało mu to wtedy pijaną odwagę i głos w głowie, który podpowiadał mu, że powinien podejść, ale nigdy tego nie robił, bo nim zdążył to zrobić ona łączyła z nim spojrzenie, a później znikała w tłumie. Cóż, Harry nie mógł jej winić. Też byłby zły, gdyby ktoś kogo uważało się za kogoś „bliskiego" zacząłby go wystawiać i ignorować. Mimo tego Harry był zbyt zajęty Louisem, aby poważnie myśleć o Lizzy i tym jak powinien się zachować.

– W końcu, małolat! – krzyknął Louis na powitanie, tarmosząc włosy Harry'ego. – Myślałem, że nigdy nie wyjdziesz.

– Zahaczyłem bluzką o okno i ją podarłem – wyjaśnił Harry. – Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się nad zmianą, ale uznałem, że wolę nie sprawiać, abyś musiał długo czekać. Co dziś robimy?

– Och, jesteś strasznie niecierpliwy – Louis uśmiechnął się w sposób wysyłający motylki do brzucha Harry'ego. – Zobaczysz – starszy ruszył w dół ulicy.

– Nienawidzę czekać – głos Harry'ego był o wiele niższy niż zamierzał.

– Dla mnie musisz, skarbie – Harry uwielbiał sposób, w jaki traktował go Louis. Miał wrażenie, że jest dla niego najważniejszy. Kędzierzawy odniósł również wrażenie, że słowa Louisa miały podwójne znaczenie, wrócił pamięcią do sytuacji sprzed dwóch tygodni, gdy to nad rzeką prawie do czegoś doszło, ale nigdy nie udało im się tego kontynuować. Harry czuł lekki ukłucie żalu na tę myśl, w końcu Louis w pewien sposób mu to obiecał, ale nie chciał drążyć tematu. W jego głowie chłopiec z chłopcem wciąż nie był do końca akceptowalny, a na samą myśl o jego dłoni na kroczu Louisa policzki Harry'ego paliły. Zdecydował więc tkwić w tej frustracji związanej z niedokończoną sytuacją z Louisem i tłumić swoją chęć rzucenia się na chłopaka za każdym razem, gdy z nim był. – Dziś zabawimy się trochę inaczej, bardziej... nielegalnie – na samą myśl tętno Harry'ego wzrosło, a w jego brzuchu pojawiło się podekscytowanie. Rzadko kiedy robili cokolwiek legalnie – picie w wieku siedemnastu lat było pierwszą z takich rzeczy, kolejną było palenie marihuany, Harry nieraz widział jak Louis wciągał białe kreski ze stołu. Zastanawiał się więc co więcej Louis mógł mieć na myśli. – Jest upał – kontynuował, nieco przyspieszając kroku. – Umówiliśmy się dziś na basenie publicznym – Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

– Nie zamykają go o dwudziestej drugiej? – spytał zaskoczony Harry.

– Zamykają – Louis wywrócił oczami. – Dlatego cała ta sytuacja jest jeszcze bardziej nielegalna niż reszta.

– Och...! – zrozumienie uderzyło w Harry'ego.

– Masz coś przeciwko? – Louis spojrzał na niego kątem oka.

– Nie, skąd ten pomysł? – prychnął Harry. Louis doskonale wiedział, że Harry był pierwszy do robienia jakichkolwiek rzeczy, był fanem spontanicznych przygód, więc jego pytanie było bardziej retoryczne. Czegokolwiek Louis by nie zaproponował, Harry był pierwszy do zgłoszenia się.

– Będzie dość sporo osób, więc jeśli zaczniesz czuć się niekomfortowo to po prostu mi powiedz. Możemy pójść do mnie albo po prostu będę... z tobą – szatyn posłał Harry'emu szczery uśmiech.

Gdy piętnaście minut później dotarli na miejsce wszyscy bawili się już w najlepsze. Dziewczyny ubrane były jedynie w skąpie szorty i staniki od bikini albo przebywały już w basenie, chłopcy nawzajem wpychali się do wody, głośno przy tym krzycząc. Z jednego z głośników, które ktoś ze sobą przyniósł, dudniała głośna muzyka, a Harry zastanawiał się jakim cudem nie przyjechała tu jeszcze policja. Byli na zamkniętym basenie publicznym, było głośno, wszędzie walały się butelki po piwie czy wódce, a hordy nastolatków paliły skręty i wciągali białe proszki ze stołu. To było niemożliwe, aby nikt nie zauważył tego całego chaosu, który panował i nie zadzwonił na policję. 

– Czemu nie przyjeżdżają psy, skoro jest tu tak głośno? – spytał Harry, gdy Louis przechodził przez bramkę prowadzącą do basenu.

– Bo ja organizuję tę imprezę – odparł, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie. Harry zdążył nieco poznać Louisa, często jeździli nad jezioro, nad którym Louis ukradł kiedyś walkmana Harry'ego i pili, pływali, rozmawiali. Harry wiedział jak okropnie bogaty był Louis i jak wielkie wpływy mieli jego rodzice: połowa miasta była przez nich sponsorowana, wszelkie festiwale, festyny, nawet szkoła. Louis był praktycznie nietykalny, a co się z tym wiązało – imprezy i ludzie otaczający go. Harry doszedł również do wniosku, że Louis był osobą, której nie dało się odmówić. Jego wdzięk, czarująca mowa, pieniądze, uroda – to wszystko sprawiało, że miał każdego owiniętego wokół palca.

Louis szybko odnalazł w tłumie swoich najbliższych znajomych, którzy już dobrze znali Harry'ego i powitał ich głośnym okrzykiem. Niemalże od razu ktoś wsadził im plastikowy kubek z alkoholem do dłoni i zaczęli opowiadać o tym co się działo, gdy ich nie było. Harry dowiedział się, że Violet zdążyła już się upić i zasnąć pod którymś z krzaków, przez chwilę przeszło mu przez myśl, że może skończyć podobnie. Nie zważając na owe myśli, przystawił kubek do ust i wypił zawartość z uczuciem palenia w gardle, Louis posłał mu wesoły uśmiech i obrócił się do niego plecami, włączając się w rozmowę z Olivią. 

– Louis! Skończ pierdolić i pokaż nam co masz! – krzyknął godzinę później nieznany, pijany głos z oddali, Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie, chwiejąc się na nogach. Zdążył się już lekko podpić i teraz czuł śmieszne uczucie wirowania w głowie.

– Stan! – wrzasnął Louis, odwracając się. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że szatyn musiał rozpoznać owego mężczyznę po głosie. – Stary skurwielu, co byś chciał?

– Wszystko co masz – do ich grona podszedł na oko trzydziestoletni facet z przydługimi włosami i lekką oponką na brzuchu. Za nim mignęły blond włosy, Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy to mogłaby być Lizzy. Zdecydował, że jeśli ją zobaczy to podejdzie i postara się naprostować sytuację z nią.

– Nie ma nic za darmo – Louis wyszczerzył się, ukazując swoje białe zęby.

– Och, no dalej... To impreza! Nie biorę nic więcej, rozsyp tylko troszeczkę – twarz mężczyzny była rozbawiona, ale coś w jego głosie podpowiadało Harry'emu, że jego śmiech może za chwilę zamienić się w błaganie. Miał milion pytań do Louisa, lubił wiedzieć rzeczy, których nie zawsze powinien znać, ale tak strasznie chciał się dowiedzieć czy owy facet jest uzależniony od czegoś, co Louis mógł mu zaoferować.

W Harrym nie wzbudził kompletnie żadnego wrażenia fakt, iż Louis sięgnął sobie obscenicznie w spodnie i chwilę później wyciągnął z nich foliowe opakowanie z białym proszkiem w środku. 

– Koks czy feta? – spytał mężczyzna.

– Koks – odparł krótko Louis, a później pochylił się nad stolikiem i ostrożnie wysypał część zawartości. – Josh, masz kartę płatniczą? – Harry przeniósł swój wzrok na chłopaka, do którego zwracał się Louis. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia lat i z niebywałą admiracją wpatrywał się w proszek, który rozsypywał Louis. – Josh! – krzyknął Louis, sprowadzając go na ziemię. Chłopak obruszył się i szybko wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni kartę, a następnie wręczył ją Louisowi. Szatyn wprawnie podzielił kokainę na trzy paski i uśmiechnął się z błyskiem w oku. – Smacznego.

Mężczyzna podszedł do stolika, Harry nawet nie zauważył kiedy zdążył zwinąć banknot, wetknął studolarówkę w nos i przejechał nim po stoliku, wciągając jedną z kresek. Harry doskonale widział jak narkotyk zaczyna wpływać na jego organizm, facet lekko otrząsnął się i z szerokim uśmiechem oraz ogromnymi źrenicami podziękował Louisowi i oddalił się. 

– Proszę, wy też, jeśli chcecie – ogłosił Louis, wskazując na pozostałe linie i patrząc na towarzyszy, którym ślina praktycznie wypływała z buzi. – Zaraz wrócę, Harry pozwól ze mną na chwilkę.

Harry spojrzał zaskoczony postępowaniem Louisa, z reguły szatyn nie odmawiał kokainy, zawsze ją przy sobie miał i brał praktycznie codziennie – bo codziennie imprezował. Kiedyś Harry nawet spytał Louisa czy uważa, że jest uzależniony, ale ten odpowiedział mu tylko, że nie, bo przecież on jedynie bawi się na imprezach. Harry w to nie wnikał, rozumiał, że Louis po prostu szukał smaku życia, zabawy, młodzieńczych lat. Nigdy też nie negował jego zachowań – to w końcu było życie Louisa i miał prawo przeżyć je na swój własny, wybrany sposób. Fascynacja, jaką darzył Louisa, może nawet uwielbienie, kompletnie zasłaniały mu oczy. 

– Nie zostajesz z nimi...? – spytał zaskoczony kędzierzawy. Harry naprawdę nie mógł przypomnieć sobie sytuacji, w której Louis odmówił kokainy albo w której nie był naćpany na imprezie. – Nie wciągasz?

– Właśnie po to cię tu wyciągnąłem – zachichotał Tomlinson.  – Słuchaj, to... to nie koks – wyszeptał, jakby to była tajemnica wagi państwowej, a później wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. Tak głośnym, że kilkanaście osób spojrzało się na nich. – To feta – kontynuował – dałem im amfetaminę, wiesz? – jego śmiech nie ustawał, więc Harry dołączył się do niego. Sam nie wiedział czemu się śmiał, ale po prostu to robił, czując ogromne rozbawienie. 

– Czemu? – Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, niewiele z rzeczy, które do niego mówił miały dla niego sens, ale tak długo jak oboje śmiali się do rozpuku tak długo nic więcej nie miało znaczenia.

– Bo... kurwa, ten typ wisi mi z pięć tysięcy za najczystszy koks w tym stanie. Kurwa, jak nie w tym kraju! – Louis ponownie wybuchł śmiechem. – Wiedziałem, że jak dam mu koks to za chwilę przyjdzie prosić o więcej i więcej – wyjaśniał szatyn. – Kokaina szybko schodzi, a jeśli jesteś doświadczony to wtedy jedna kreska robi na tobie małe wrażenie, więc dałem mu fetę, dałem im wszystkim fetę – prychnął Louis. Harry nie mógł przestać się śmiać, nie wiedział czemu to robi, ale nie mógł tego powstzrymać. Alkohol zawsze tak na niego wpływał – był wesoły, radosny, problemy przestawały istnieć, a najmniejsze rzeczy przynosiły najwięcej śmiechu. – A teraz, mój kochany, pozwól, że się tobą zajmę.

Harry'emu przez chwilę przeszło przez myśl, że ma w planach wepchnąć go do basenu, nie wiedział czemu, ale czuł się strasznie niepewnie stojąc tuż obok wody. Potrafił pływać, ale nie był do końca pewien jak jego umiejętności sprawdziłyby się po pijanemu. Louis jednak szybko rozwiał jego wątpliwości, wskazał Harry'emu palcem, że ma zaczekać w miejscu, w którym jest, a sam odszedł w stronę znajomych. Chwilę później jego wesołą twarz rozpromieniał jeszcze szerszy uśmiech, Harry całkowicie rozumiał jego euforię – szatyn trzymał w rękach pełną butelkę wódki. 

– Oiiii! – krzyknął Louis, odkręcając butelkę i pijąc prosto z niej. Chwilę później chłopak odciągnął się od wódki i skrzywił. – Pij, Harry!

Harry był ostatnią osobą, której trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy, zwłaszcza w kwestiach rozrywki. Kochał wolność, którą zdobył, odrywając się od rodziców i jaką dawał mu alkohol. Tak też pochwycił butelkę z rąk Louisa i wziął dwa duże łyki, które zaskutkowały skrzywieniem i palącym gardłem. 

– Widziałeś dziś Liz? – spytał Harry, podając butelkę Louisowi. Harry'emu przez chwilę zdawało się, że chłopak zawahał się i lekko zbladł, ale później starszy z jeszcze większą pewnością siebie chwycił wódkę. – Dawno się z nią nie spotkałem.

– Po co ci Lizzy? – spytał Louis lekko zirytowanym tonem. – Ja ci nie wystarczam? – Harry lekko zarumienił się.

– Po prostu mam wrażenie, że ją zaniedbałem – przyznał chłopak. – Zdawało mi się, że gdzieś w tłumie mignęły mi jej włosy i pomyślałem, że może z nią porozmawiam – powiedział, po czym ponownie chwycił butelkę i napił się.

– Nie, nie widziałem jej – Louis wywrócił oczami i także się napił. – Możemy o niej nie mówić? Chcę się dobrze bawić.

– Między wami wydarzyło się coś złego? – dopytywał Harry, ale jego mózg przysłonięty był gęstą chmurą spowodowaną alkoholem i chłopak nie był do końca pewien czy cokolwiek z tego co teraz mówi będzie rano pamiętał

– Cholera, Harry, nie! – Louis niespodziewanie wydarł się. Wyglądał na naprawdę wkurzonego. – Po prostu już się z nią tyle nie widuję, to wszystko!

– Heej, przepraszam – Harry poczuł się lekko zawstydzony swoim wścibstwem.

– Nieważne, idę, później się znajdziemy – _och._ Harry w jednej sekundzie poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś go spoliczkował. Był kompletnie pijany, nie do końca świadomy tego co działo się dookoła, a wódka, którą chwilę temu pił prosto z butelki z Louisem dopiero zaczynała w niego uderzać. I właśnie w tym momencie jego głupie, ciekawskie, pijane „ja" zaczęło wypytywać Louisa, choć doskonale wiedział, że za tym nie przepadał, doprowadzając do tego, że właśnie teraz Harry patrzył na oddalające się plecy Louisa.

Został sam, pośród kompletnie nawalonych nastolatków i z wyborem: przystopować teraz czy całkowicie oddać się rozrywce. 

Odpowiedź sama do niego przyszła – w postaci długowłosej, ciemnoskórej piękności. Dziewczyna trzymała między ustami skręta i uśmiechała się do niego w słodki, zachęcający sposób. Harry nie mógł zaprzeczyć – była to jedna z najcudowniejszych kobiet jakie w życiu widział.

– Cześć skarbie – odezwała się dziewczyna. – Myślałam, że Louis nigdy sobie nie pójdzie – jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się na słowo o Louisie, ukazywał... znudzenie?

– Uch, znamy się? – Harry był całkowicie zdezorientowany, nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje, czuł, że za chwilę wejdzie w stan, w którym zacznie gadać kompletnie bezsensowne głupoty i zacznie się zataczać. Mimo tego, dziewczyna zachichotała.

– Nie, przystojniaku, ale rzuciłeś mi się w oko. Jestem Vanessa, miło mi cię poznać – Vanessa wyciągnęła rękę w jego kierunku, a kiedy Harry odwzajemnił gest potrząsnęła nimi. – Widzę, że zaczynasz łapać zgona.

– Cóż... Wypiłem dość sporo – przyznał chłopak, choć jego słowa przypominały bardziej pomrukiwanie.

– Chcesz coś na ożywanie? – czy Vanessa właśnie proponowała mu narkotyki? – spytał głos w jego głowie.

– Co masz na myśli? – spytał, uśmiechając się w głupi sposób.

– Na co tylko masz ochotę – Vanessa ukazała swoje białe zęby i pochyliła się do jego ucha. – Mogę dać ci wszystko, czego pragniesz.

Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad dwuznacznością jej słów, był pewien, że za jej propozycją kryło się coś więcej, ale nie był pewien czy chciałby zrobić _cokolwiek_ po raz pierwszy w życiu będąc pijanym, z kompletnie nieznaną mu osobą. Jeśli to byłby Louis... mógłby się zastanowić, ufał mu i wiedział, że nie zrobiłby nic głupiego, ale nie znał Vanessy, może miała w planach coś o wiele gorszego niż to, o czym myślał Harry? Jego ciąg myśli nagle zaprzestała inna myśl mówiąca mu „jesteś chory psychicznie i pijany, co ta dziewczyna miałaby tobie zrobić?".

– Masz zioło? – spytał w końcu.

– Duh, oczywiście, że tak – dziewczyna wyciągnęła spomiędzy warg blanta i podała go Harry'emu. – Ale nie przesadź – ostrzegła go. – Zioło i alkohol mogą być naprawdę chujowym połączeniem, ja najczęściej wymiotuję albo od razu zasypiam – Harry pokiwał głową, połowa słów, które mówiła nie docierały do niego. – Swoją drogą, jak masz na imię?

– Harry – odparł, wkładając ofiarowanego przez dziewczynę skręta między wargi. – Miło mi cię poznać – jego głos był rozbawiony.

– Um... Właściwie to przychodzę tu w pewnym celu – wydusiła w końcu z siebie. Harry pokiwał głową, czekając aż rozwinie swoją wypowiedź, choć jego głowa była kompletnie gdzie indziej. Myślał o tym jak głośna muzyka tutaj gra i jak strasznie bolą go już uszy, myślał też o tym, że w sumie to chętnie popływałby w basenie. W ubraniach. Albo nago. Cokolwiek akurat wydałoby mu się lepszą opcją. Jego myśli pędziły również przez Louisa, gdzie był i co robił? Jak strasznie pijany już był? – Halo, słuchasz mnie?

– Uch, przepraszam – Harry wyrwał się z transu i odpalił skręta, mocno zaciągając się. Niemal od razu poczuł znajome, dziwne uczucie. Pierwsze zaciągnięcie się zawsze było najmocniejsze – czuł się tak, jakby coś jednocześnie ściskało i luzowało jego głowę, czasem dochodziło do tego uczucie kręcenia się. Nie potrafił nawet tego do końca wyjaśnić, ale wiedział, że to uwielbiał.

– Lizzy mnie poprosiła, żebym tu przyszła i spytała cię czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku. – Oznajmiła. Harry spojrzał na nią jak na idiotkę, a później wziął kolejnego bucha. Czemu Lizzy wysyłała jakąś dziewczynę, żeby spytała go o coś takiego? Czemu sama nie mogła podejść? I czemu Vanessa czekała aż Louis odejdzie?

– Liz? – spytał, jednocześnie wydychając dym z płuc.

– Tak.

– Czemu sama nie przyjdzie? – spytał, zaciągając się i podając jointa Vanessie. Dziewczyna przyjęła go z uśmiechem.

– Bo- – Vanessa coś do niego mówiła, prawdopodobnie istotne rzeczy, ale Harry już jej nie słuchał. Muzyka i jego własne myśli zagłuszyły jej słowa, Harry wiedział na jak niemiłego teraz wychodzi, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Odnalazł w sobie nagłą potrzebę odnalezienie Lizzy i skonfrontowania się z nią, spytania o co tak naprawdę chodzi. Nie zważywszy na to, że Vanessa wciąż do niego mówiła – chłopak lekko odepchnął ją, na co zareagowała głośnym „hej!" – i ruszył przed siebie. Czuł, jak jego nogi skręcają każda w inną stronę, jak się zatacza i jak traci jakąkolwiek świadomość tego, co dzieje się wokół niego. Mimo tego nie odpuszczał, szedł dalej z misją odnalezienia Lizzy.

Głośna muzyka dudniła w jego uszach, obraz rozmazywał się przed oczami, a on przestał posiadać jakąkolwiek świadomość własnego ciała. Miał wrażenie, że jest o wiele większy i cięższy, że zajmuje o wiele więcej miejsca. Jego oczy były na wpół przymknięte, a zmęczenie zaczynało go dopadać. Ile czasu już tu był? Godzinę, dwie? Może trzy? Nawet nie wiedział kiedy z powrotem znalazł się przy stoliku, przy którym siedzieli wszyscy znajomi Louisa. Ci, którzy go znali powitali go głośnymi okrzykami, plastikowymi kubkami oraz skrętami. Harry brał wszystko co wpadało mu do rąk, powoli oddalając się od wizji znalezienia Lizzy. Przecież zawsze mógł zrobić to innego dnia, teraz był czas na zabawę.

– Gdzie Louis? – spytał, wypijając kolejnego szota.

– Odszedł z tobą i tyle go widzieliśmy – odparł któryś z chłopaków. – Trzymaj – dodał po chwili, podając mu do ręki jointa. Harry bez zawahania wziął trzy szybkie buchy i, po odpowiednim przetrzymaniu dymu w płucach, wypuścił go.

Było z nim naprawdę źle, czuł, że przesadził, ale z kolei... kiedy on _nie_ przesadził? Przez ułamek sekundy starał się sobie przypomnieć imprezę, na której bawił się „z kulturą", ale jego myśli szybko zmieniły swój tor. Czemu miałby myśleć o tym teraz, kompletnie pijany? Czemu miałby o tym myśleć kiedykolwiek? Był młody, bawił się, zasługiwał na rozrywkę i wolność.

– Lizzy o ciebie pytała – odezwała się Violet, Harry starał się skupić na niej swój wzrok, ale nie potrafił. Dziewczyna była lekko rozmazana, widział ją jak przez taflę wody. – Halo, Harry? Dobrze się czujesz?

\- S-tak – wymamrotał, sepleniąc. O co im wszystkim chodziło z Lizzy? Czemu każdy o niej mówił? Harry przez chwilę debatował o tym w swojej głowie, ale później przypomniało mu się, że na niemalże każdej imprezie ktoś wspominał mu coś o Lizzy. Czyżby dziewczyna zawsze o nim mówiła, gdy spotykali się w podobnych okolicznościach? „Spotykali się" brzmiało nieodpowiednio, zważywszy na fakt, iż Harry nie rozmawiał z nią od trzech tygodni. Musiał ją znaleźć i zapytać. Porozmawiać. Zobaczyć. Chłopak ponownie oddalił się od grupy znajomych bez żadnego słowa, po prostu odwrócił się i odszedł, zostawiając ich za sobą.

Przez połowę drogi nawet nie zauważył, że niesie w ręku plastikowy kubek z resztką wódki, ale gdy tylko się spostrzegł – natychmiast wypił zawartość, a puste naczynie wyrzucił na ziemię. Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy – chłopak starał się skupić swoje myśli oraz cel, nie chciał ponownie zainteresować się czymś innym.

– Psze-praszam – zwrócił się do przypadkowej osoby, która akurat stanęła przed nim. Obcy chłopak odwrócił się i zmierzył go niemiłym wzrokiem. – Wis-działeś może Liz-Lizzy? – spytał, czkając między słowami.

– Nie znam żadnej Lizzy, spierdalaj – chłopak posłał mu chłodne spojrzenie i odwrócił się do grupy swoich znajomych.

Harry pospiesznie stamtąd odszedł, nie chcąc pakować się w żadne kłopoty. Szukał w tłumie znajomych blond włosów, ale jego zadanie było utrudnione przez rozmazany obraz oraz brak koncentracji. Szedł przed siebie, nie do końca zważając na to czy na kogoś wpada, czy coś wylewa, czy kogoś kopie – po prostu szedł, aż w końcu w jego oczy rzuciły się znajome włosy. Nie należały one do Lizzy, ale tak szybko jak Harry je zobaczył – tak szybko zapomniał o blondynce. Louis. 

Harry zaczął zmierzać w jego kierunku, nie miał pojęcia po co, nie ufał swoim nogom, które kompletnie go nie słuchały i skręcały w wybrane kierunki, sprawiając, że z pewnością wyglądał jak skończony idiota. Gdy podszedł bliżej mógł dostrzec jak Louis pochyla się nad szklanym stolikiem, a jego głowa przesuwa się w charakterystycznym ruchu. Później drugi raz. A później trzeci. Harry zatrzymał się. Nie był pewien, czy chce tam iść. Louis nie był nim zainteresowany, zostawił go, bo się wkurzył, więc czemu Harry miałby się teraz wpraszać w jego łaski? 

Wtedy Louis podniósł się i usiadł na plastikowym krześle, wciągnął na swoje kolana dziewczynę – Harry miał wrażenie, że ją zna, że kiedyś już ją widział, ale nie potrafił nadać jej imienia. Coś podpowiadało mu, że powinien się odwrócić, odejść, ale zamiast tego podniósł z ziemi puszkę z piwem i wziął potężny łyk, przyglądając się rozgrywającej się scenie. Louis chwycił ową dziewczynę za włosy i przyciągnął ją do siebie, Harry stał dość daleko, ale nie _za_ daleko. Doskonale widział, jak dziewczyna zaczyna się o niego ocierać, jak Louis lekko ciągnie ją za włosy, jak nawzajem delektują się smakiem swoich ust. Harry naprawdę nie rozumiał czemu poczuł w brzuchu dziwne ukłucie... zazdrości? Był pijany, więc potrafił przyznać przed samym sobą, że chciałby, och naprawdę chciałby, być na miejscu tej dziewczyny. Chciałby, aby to jego włosy Louis ciągnął i to on chciał się o niego ocierać, chciał cofnąć swoje słowa o Lizzy i zobaczyć gdzie doprowadziłyby go słowa Louisa „pozwól, że się tobą zajmę". Może gdyby nie był skończonym, ciekawskim idiotą to teraz byłby na miejscu tej dziewczyny.

Narastała w nim złość, niemalże dorównywała szalonej zazdrości, która pochłaniała go, zjadała jakby był słodkim cukierkiem. Chciał tam podejść i zedrzeć ową dziewczynę z kolan Louisa, ale Tomlinson nie wydawał się narzekać. Jego usta wciąż pracowały na jej ustach, a palce wciąż wplątane były w długie włosy. Och, Harry tak strasznie pragnął zerwać ją z Louisa, wyrwać ją z jego objęć. 

– Stary, rozluźnij się! – krzyknął do niego jakiś męski głos, a później wcisnął mu do ręki jointa, wyrywając Harry'ego z transu. Harry spojrzał w dół na swoją rękę, miał praktycznie całego skręta tylko dla siebie, kim był, aby nie skorzystać? Kędzierzawy nie miał pojęcia ile czasu tak stał, paląc jointa i rzucając raz na jakiś czas ciekawskie spojrzenie w kierunku Louisa i dziewczyny. Przez cały czas nawet na sekundę się od siebie nie oderwali, Harry miał wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila i zaczęliby uprawiać seks przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, na krześle. Lizzy całkowicie wyleciała z jego głowy. Interesował go jedynie Tomlinson i jego usta na ustach tej dziewczyny. Czuł, jak w jego głowie coraz mocniej wszystko zaczyna wirować, jak jego świadomość zanika, jak jego nogi nie pozwalają mu dłużej stać, ale pomimo tego wszystkiego nie potrafił oderwać od nich wzroku. Stał wpatrzony i wyobrażał sobie, że to on tam jest zamiast tej dziewczyny. On siedzi na Louisie, całuje się z nim, ociera się o niego.

Co? Stop. Jego myśli nie miały zabrnąć _aż tak_ daleko. Harry stłumił w sobie potrzebę przyznania się samemu sobie do swoich pragnień i po prostu dalej ich obserwował, czując się jak skończony psychopata, obserwujący swoją ofiarę zza rogu. Zaczynał też powoli żałować ilości spożytego alkoholu oraz łączenia go z marihuaną – pocił się, ale jednocześnie było mu zimno, chciało mu się wymiotować, był okropnie zmęczony i dodatkowo półprzytomny. Nie miał pojęcia co się wokół niego dzieje, wszystko promieniowało kolorami, a od muzyki bolała go głowa. 

Wtedy głowa Louisa nagle uniosła się, Harry lekko pobudził się i spojrzał w jego kierunku, gdzie jego oczy spotkały się z tymi należącymi do szatyna. Louis przez chwilę patrzył na niego, ale Harry odnosił wrażenie, że starszy go nie widzi. Jego spojrzenie było spłoszone, wręcz wystraszone, później zaczął rozglądać się na boki i zepchnął dziewczynę ze swoich kolan. Harry przez ułamek sekundy miał nadzieję, że Louis go zauważył, że do niego przyjdzie i się nim zaopiekuje. Wtedy jego nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa, chłopak opadł na ziemię i uderzył tyłkiem o twardy trawnik, przez chwilę nie miał pojęcia jak to się stało i czemu nagle jest na poziomie nóg. Później poczuł tylko nagły ból w żołądku i sekundy później część rzeczy, które dziś skonsumował znalazły się na jego spodniach. Nawet nie zdążył się obrócić, żeby nie zwymiotować na siebie. Był całkowicie zatracony w swoim alkoholowym stanie, już nawet nie patrzył na Louisa, wiedział, że ten nie przyjdzie. Miał w planach po prostu położyć się na tym trawniku, zasnąć, a rano prawdopodobnie zostać obudzonym przez właściciela i ponieść konsekwencje.

Już kładł się na twardym podłożu, gdy jego pijany mózg zwrócił uwagę na niecodzienną sytuację – nogi wszystkich nastolatków przemieszczały się bardzo szybko, nie tak jak w tańcu, wszyscy szli w jednym kierunku, ktoś nawet kopnął go kilkukrotnie, ale dopiero teraz do Harry'ego zaczęło dochodzić czemu. Skoncentrował się na tyle na ile mógł aż w końcu do jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk syren policyjnych i głośne okrzyki nastolatków, uciekających w popłochu.

 _Kurwa_ – pomyślał i oparł się łokciami o ziemię, ale nie mógł zrobić nic więcej. Jego nogi nie chciały go podnieść, a oczy same się zamykały. Dotarło do niego, że Louis wcale nie zwrócił na niego uwagi – po prostu usłyszał policję i zaczął uciekać. Być może nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na Harry'ego, prawdopodobnie był tak naćpany, że nie zwracał uwagi na nic prócz własnego penisa do czasu, gdy zjawiła się policja. Harry, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że już nic nie jest w stanie zrobić, ucieszył się na samą myśl o policji. _Przynajmniej nie jest już z tą laską_ – pomyślał, a późnij skarcił się w myślach. Powinien się czołgać do wyjścia, zrobić cokolwiek, a nie myśleć o Louisie. Większość pola już opustoszała, funkcjonariusze znajdą go w każdej chwili, a on leżał na trawniku i myślał o tym, o czym w ogóle nie powinien.

Podjął jeszcze jedną próbę podniesienia się, ale na nic się to zdało – prawie uderzył twarzą o ziemię. Prawie, bo ktoś w ostatniej chwili go podtrzymał. W półprzytomności obrócił się powoli, nie chcąc wykonywać żadnych gwałtownych ruchów i ponownie doprowadzić do wymiotów, i ujrzał Vanessę, a zaraz za nią Lizzy. Czy to był sen? Czy jemu się to wszystko śniło? Przecież to nie było możliwe, już mógł zobaczyć jak rodzice odbierają go z izby wytrzeźwień, jak ojciec bije go czym popadnie, jak matka płacze w rogu pokoju i błaga, aby przestał. 

– Idioto, przestań na mnie patrzeć i spróbuj się, kurwa, podnieść! – krzyknęła wściekła Vanessa.

Harry, zgodnie z jej rozkazem, pochwycił się jej ramion i z pomocą Lizzy ustał na własnych nogach, wciąż niemiłosiernie chwiejąc się. 

– Dalej, dalej, szybko – poganiała go blondynka, zakładając sobie jedną z jego rąk na ramię. – Kurwa, Styles, rusz się! Zaraz tu będą, już przeszukują pierwsze stoliki.

– Jeśli zaczną nas gonić to ja spierdalam – oznajmiła Vanessa, ciągnąc pół-wlekącego się, pół-nieprzytomnego Harry'ego. – Nie ma szans, że z nim uciekniemy.

– Tak, tak – przyznała jej racja Liz. – Szybko – ponagliła chłopaka, ale on słyszał wszystko jak przez słuchawki z bardzo głośno włączoną muzyką. Tylko niektóre słowa do niego docierały, kędzierzawy praktycznie spał.

Lekko otworzył oczy, gdy poczuł, że jego nogi napotykają przeszkodę. Krawężnik. Chłopak uniósł nogę i posłał uśmieszek Lizzy, która jedynie wywróciła oczami i rzuciła w niego rozwścieczonym spojrzeniem. Przechodzili przez inną furtkę, niż ta którą Harry wszedł do środka, otaczały ich krzaki i zarośnięty busz, chłopak był pewien, że nikt nie jest w stanie ich tu zobaczyć.

– Hej, wy, stójcie! – ktoś krzyknął za nimi. Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie przerażony, Harry był gotowy na upadek i widok ich nóg oddalających się od niego, ale one jedynie chwyciły go mocniej i ze zdwojoną siłą zaczęły ciągnąć po ziemi. Harry widział jasne latarki, które oświecały im drogę i wiedział, że policjant jest tuż za nimi. – Powiedziałem zatrzymać się! – krzyknął ponownie. 

– Kurwa, Harry! – wrzasnęła znienacka Lizzy, powodując u niego chwilowe przywrócenie świadomości. – Nie ważysz dziesięciu kilo, naprawdę jest nam ciężko, więc kurwa doceń to, że cię stamtąd wyciągnęłyśmy i zacznij z nami współpracować! Jeśli się nie ruszysz to cała nasza trójka będzie mieć przejebane! – Harry lekko oprzytomniał, ustabilizował się na nogach i ostatkami sił zaczął nimi przebierać. – Pośpiesz się, do kurwy! – Harry był pewien, że Lizzy jest na niego wściekła. Kompletnie się jej nie dziwił, w zasadzie zastanawiał się czemu po prostu go nie zostawiła na trawniku i sama nie uciekła, Harry nie zrobił dla niej kompletnie nic za co mogłaby mu być wdzięczna.

Chłopak nawet nie wiedział kiedy znaleźli się na ulicy, kiedy oddalili się od basenu publicznego i kiedy, kryjąc się za krzakami, zgubili policjantów. Wszystko zdawało mu się być zbyt jaskrawe i kłujące w oczy, nie mógł długo trzymać ich otwartych, więc biegł w połowie na ślepo, mając nadzieję, że Lizzy i Vanessa nie wprowadzą go w słup. 

– Uch- – zaczął, gdy poczuł, że w jego żołądku znów się przewraca, ale nie zdążył dokończyć – kolejna część zawartości jego żołądka wylądowała tuż przed nim, rozbryzgując się na chodniku i brudząc nogi całej trójki oraz część bluzki Harry'ego. Chłopak był przepocony, a dodatkowo cuchnął wymiocinami.

– Kurwa, on jest obrzydliwy – wytknęła Vanessa. – Przysięgam, wisisz mi za to jakąś zajebistą bluzkę ze swojej garderoby.

– Nie ma problemu – Lizzy zgodziła się bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Harry marzył o tym, aby w końcu znaleźć się w domu, albo gdziekolwiek, gdzie mógłby się położyć i zasnąć i nie wstawać do piętnastej. W myślach błagał Boga, aby zakończył jego cierpienia i zmusił Lizzy oraz Vanessę do zatrzymania się i porzucenia go o tutaj, na tym chodniku. Choć doskonale wiedział jak bardzo był im wdzięczny i jak źle by się to skończyło, gdyby ktoś postanowił wysłuchać jego błagań i dziewczyny zostawiłyby go to wciąż, to było jego największym marzeniem. Natychmiastowy sen. 

Mimo tego zmuszał się do stawania kroków oraz pozwalał im na pospieszanie go i dość odczuwalne ciągnięcie. Nie miał pojęcia jak wytłumaczy się i podziękuje rano Lizzy oraz Vanessie. 

– Jesteśmy! – Harry przez chwilę nie był pewien czy dobrze usłyszał. Czyżby ktoś do góry naprawdę go słuchał i postanowił zakończyć jego katusze? Chłopak delikatnie rozwarł powieki, stali przed domem Lizzy, w jednym z okien paliło się światło i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać czy jej mama będzie zła, gdy zobaczy ją z nieprzytomnie pijanym chłopakiem. Harry rozmyślał też o tym, czy Lizzy w ogóle była pijana. Nie wyglądała. Może nic nie piła? Może jedynie paliła, albo nawet nie?

– Przysięgam, rano zrobię ci piekło – pogroziła mu blondynka, gdy wciągała go po schodach wraz z pomocą Vanessy, ale Harry się nie przejmował. Jego zdaniem mogłaby go porzucić nawet tutaj – na bezpiecznym patio jej domu.

– Uch... powodzenia z nim. Jutro się spotkamy? – spytała Vanessa, ściągając rękę Harry'ego ze swojego ramienia.

– Tak, myślę, że tak – odparła dziewczyna, a potem wprowadziła go do przytulnego domu i zamknęła za nimi drzwi.

 


	6. Rozdział 6

_Why this smile isn't so bright?_  
_____You can shine like a thousands of stars,  
_ _ _ ___From all the things you could steal,  
_ _ _ ___Why did you choose to take my heart?_ _ _

 

Harry obudził się rano z ogromnym bólem głowy. Właściwie to bolało go wszystko, ale za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć co dokładnie robił poprzedniego dnia. Wdał się w bójkę? Wywrócił się? Nie miał pojęcia i nie był do końca pewien czy chce wiedzieć. W końcu postanowił lekko rozchylić powieki, w jego oczy od razu uderzył biały blask z okna obok, leżał w samych bokserkach. Przez chwilę nie potrafił odgadnąć gdzie się znajduje, czemu nie śpi w swoim łóżku - wtedy do jego głowy zaczęły wracać wspomnienia minionej nocy. Pamiętał jak Lizzy i... Vanessa? Chłopak nie był pewien czy to było imię dziewczyny, ale postanowił nie zaprzątać tym sobie teraz głowy, pamiętał jak Lizzy i jej przyjaciółka ciągnęły go do domu, jak... goniła ich policja? Wtedy nagle Harry przypomniał sobie Louisa ze znajomo wyglądającą dziewczyną na kolanach, przypomniało mu się jak się całowali i jak Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego, a potem zaczął uciekać, zostawiając go.

Louis pozostawił wczoraj Harry'ego samego sobie dwa razy. Harry skłamałby, gdyby nie przyznał, że czuł się z tym źle. Ze świadomością, że Louis wolał macać jakąś dziewczynę niż być z nim.

— Harry? — _oh._ Głos Lizzy rozbrzmiał w pokoju, Harry był zbyt nieprzytomny, aby ocenić czy dziewczyna była na niego zła czy może też wściekła. — Już nie śpisz — chłopak nawet nie miał odwagi odwrócić głowy i spojrzeć na nią. Był gotowy na ciąg jakichkolwiek obelg, wyzwisk i przekleństw. — Zrobiłam ci pancake'i — oznajmiła i usiadła naprzeciwko niego z talerzem pełnym naleśników oraz polewą czekoladową. — Jeśli nie jesteś w stanie jeść to w porządku — Harry w końcu podniósł głowę i popatrzył na nią, z pewnością wyglądała tysiąc razy lepiej od niego. Jej skóra zdawała się lśnić, a oczy błyszczeć w porannym świetle.

— Uch — Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć. — Ja... cię przepraszam — wydusił w końcu. — Boże, jest mi tak strasznie głupio. Nie sądziłem, że tak się skończę... ja pierdole, jest mi tak wstyd Lizzy.

— Nic się nie stało — dziewczyna wywróciła oczami. — Nie pierwszy, nie ostatni raz. Jesteś młody, korzystaj z przywilejów jakie się z tym wiążą — Lizzy puściła mu oczko. — To jak, jesteś głodny?

— Traktujesz mnie o wiele lepiej niż na to zasługuję — pomimo wypowiedzianych słów chłopak wyciągnął rękę, a Lizzy złożyła na niej talerz pełen naleśników.

— Posłuchaj, też byłam w takim miejscu jak ty. Byłam... młodsza niż teraz — zachichotała — i robiłam masę głupich rzeczy, idź spytać moją mamę, ona ci opowie, bo ja połowy nie pamiętam — Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Miałam taki okres w swoim życiu, teraz wciąż lubię pójść na imprezę i nie ukrywam, czasem zdarzy mi się naprawdę porządnie najebać, ale jeśli mam wybierać to wolę napić się z głową. Wejść w ten wesoły stan, ale nie pić do nieprzytomności — dziewczyna puściła oczko do Harry'ego zajadającego się naleśnikami. — Więc rozumiem cię i jeśli mogę pomóc ci przejść przez ten stan to to zrobię — Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Lizzy nie chciała go zabić, wręcz przeciwnie, była bardzo pokojowo nastawiona.

— Muszę cię jeszcze przeprosić za kilka rzeczy — kędzierzawy spojrzał na nią niczym spłoszony pies. Nie był pewien czy powinien w ogóle wchodzić na ten temat. — Przede wszystkim za to, że przez tyle czasu się nie spotkaliśmy. Nie masz pojęcia jak mi głupio... Naprawdę chciałem — przerwał, aby przełknąć śniadanie przygotowane przez blondynkę — ale ciągle coś wypadało i...

— Harry, nie przejmuj się — uspokoiła go dziewczyna najpogodniejszym z głosów. — Ja jestem tak samo winna, też się z tobą nie kontaktowałam — przypomniała mu. — Jest w porządku, po prostu sprawy są nieco bardziej skomplikowane i... to nie jest takie proste. Kiedyś ci wyjaśnię — obiecała, ale Harry'ego zżerała ciekawość. Co chciała mu kiedyś wyjaśnić? — Tymczasem wiedz, że nie musimy mieć ze sobą codziennego kontaktu, abyś czuł we mnie wsparcie. Będę, gdy będziesz mnie potrzebował. A jeśli kiedykolwiek będę mogła ci pomóc w takiej sytuacji jak wczoraj to na pewno to zrobię.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Było o wiele lepiej niż się spodziewał, o wiele lepiej niż na to zasłużył. Lizzy powinna nakrzyczeć na niego, wyrzucić go z domu, _nie_ dawać mu pancake'ów, nie robić tego co robiła. Traktowała go jakby nic się nie stało. Harry czuł się jeszcze gorzej.

— Jak zjesz to możesz iść się umyć, na toalecie zostawiłam ci ubrania mojego brata — Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, był przekonany, że Lizzy była dla niego o wiele za dobra. 

Dziesięć minut później chłopak stał pod ciepłym prysznicem i zmywał z siebie cały brud i wstyd, który na nim zalegał. Męczył go ból brzucha oraz zawroty głowy, gdy tylko zamykał oczy na dłużej niż parę sekund odnosił wrażenie, że kręci się w kółko, ale to i tak było niczym w porównaniu do tego jak _mógłby_ się czuć. Z pewnością nie miał zamiaru narzekać.

Spędził pod prysznicem więcej czasu niż zamierzał, ale ciepła woda działała na niego kojąco i nie mógł sobie tego odmówić, a już tym bardziej nie przed bitwą jaka czekała go w domu, z rodzicami. Wymykanie się z domu i wracanie w środku nocy to jedno, ale wymykanie się i nie wracanie wcale to kompletnie inna historia. Mimo tego Harry nie przejmował się tym zbytnio, wiedział, że już nic na to nie poradzi i może jedynie znieść krzyki z podniesioną głową. Z tą myślą wyszedł spod prysznica i wytarł się ręcznikiem, który dała mu Lizzy, następnie umył zęby palcem i przebrał się w pożyczone ubrania - czarne, opinające spodnie oraz zielona, luźna koszula. Na te z poprzedniego wieczoru nawet nie chciał patrzeć - śmierdziały wymiocinami i były okropnie pomięte. Miał nadzieję, że wypranie ich starczy, aby pozbyć się obrzydliwego zapachu oraz plam.

— Harry, do której zostaniesz? — spytała Lizzy przez drzwi. — Mama pyta, bo szykuje obiad i nie wie czy zrobić porcję więcej.

— Och, poczekaj sekundkę — Harry szybko wytarł włosy i otworzył drzwi. Blondynka stała oparta o ścianę i wesoło uśmiechała się. Harry zastanawiał się czy Lizzy kiedykolwiek była smutna - zawsze widział ją z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

— To jak? — ponowiła pytanie.

— Um, nie chcę nadużywać gościnności... i tak bardzo mi pomogłaś. Poza tym muszę wrócić do domu i... uporządkować sprawy z rodzicami — chłopak zaśmiał się nerwowo.

— Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz zostać? To żaden problem, naprawdę.

Harry przez chwilę rozważał jej propozycję, ale doszedł do wniosku, że nie czuje się najlepiej i wolałby nie pokazywać się mamie Lizzy w takim stanie. Wciąż nie był pewien swojego żołądka i chciał uniknąć sytuacji, w której musiałby uciekać do toalety podczas obiadu, aby zwrócić. Obiecał sobie jednak, że nadrobi kontakt z Lizzy i w przeciągu tygodnia ponownie się spotkają.

— Jestem pewien — uśmiechnął się. — Nie czuję się najlepiej i wolałbym wrócić, ale musimy się spotkać w tym tygodniu. Co powiesz na czwartek?

— _Och_ — radosny wyraz twarzy dziewczyny nieco zbladł. — Um, zobaczymy. Myślę, że raczej tak. Nie mam żadnych innych planów. Tak myślę. Zobaczymy — Harry spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, Lizzy plątała się w swojej wypowiedzi i zdawała się być... zakłopotana? Harry nie potrafił ocenić, ale nie chciał na nią naciskać.

— To... wpadnę w czwartek o piętnastej, dobra? — spytał z nadzieją, że dziewczyna mu nie odmówi. Naprawdę chciał się z nią przyjaźnić, a ciekawość dotycząca jej dziwnego zachowania go zżerała.

— Okej — odparła niepewnie i odwróciła się na pięcie, kierując się w dół schodów. Harry zahaczył o jej pokój i zagarnął swoje brudne ubrania, a później podążył za nią. Będąc w połowie schodów usłyszał znajomy głos dobiegający z dworu. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy ma jakieś omamy, ale gdy doszedł do ostatniego stopnia mama Lizzy stanęła mu na drodze.

— Harry! — powitała go uradowanym głosem. — Znasz Louisa, prawda? Przyszedł i o ciebie pyta, skarbie — kobieta obdarzyła go czułym spojrzeniem. — Czeka w drzwiach z Lizzy, nie będę wam przeszkadzać. Naszykuję obiad. Zostajesz, prawda? — kobieta popatrzyła na niego przez chwilę, po czym wyrwała jego brudne ubrania z ręki. — Och, nie wygłupiaj się! Wypiorę ci je!

— Um... — Harry nie zdążył jej odpowiedzieć, ponieważ kobieta odwróciła się już do niego plecami i pędziła w kierunku kuchni. Chłopak westchnął pod nosem zażenowany faktem, że teraz mama Lizzy zobaczy jego ciuchy i podszedł do drzwi, ale zatrzymał się za ścianą słysząc rozmowę pomiędzy Louisem a Liz.

— Nie jestem idiotką, nie zrobiłabym czegoś takiego — warknęła Lizzy.

— Mam nadzieję, że trzymasz język za zębami — odparł równie ostro Louis. — A teraz zamknij się, bo cię usłyszy.

Harry miał tego dość. Ciągle odnosił wrażenie, że wchodzi pomiędzy Lizzy a Louisa, że coś przed nim ukrywają, a on jest sprawcą ich nieporozumienia, czego mu nie mówili?

— O co chodzi? — spytał Harry, wychodząc zza ściany. — O czym mówiliście? — ponowił pytanie, patrząc na ich blade twarze. — No odezwie się któreś?

— Uch, to nic ważnego — wydusił w końcu z siebie Louis.

— O czym rozmawialiście? — ponowił, patrząc wściekle na szatyna.

— O tym, że policja cię wczoraj rozpoznała — powiedziała szybko blondynka. Harry spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

— Nie chcieliśmy ci mówić, żebyś się nie martwił, ale spokojnie, załatwiłem to. Twoi rodzice się nie dowiedzą, a ty nie będziesz miał problemów — podchwycił Louis i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Nie było opcji, że Harry kupi ich historyjkę i uwierzy w to, co do niego mówili. Policja nie miała możliwości go rozpoznać - Harry mieszkał tam stosunkowo krótko, a poza tym nie przypominał sobie, aby funkcjonariusze stanęli z nimi twarzą w twarz, aby go rozpoznać. Chłopak pokręcił głową.

— Wiem, że kłamiecie — oznajmił — i wiem, że dzieje się między wami coś o czym mi nie mówicie. Ta sprawa dotyczy mnie, prawda?

— Harry... obiecuję, że ci wyjaśnię — westchnęła Lizzy. — Po prostu jeszcze nie teraz, okej?

— A kiedy? — oburzył się Harry. — Odkąd się pojawiłem między wami jest jakieś... dziwne napięcie i doskonale wiem, że chodzi o mnie. Co zrobiłem, że nie potraficie się dogadać?

— Louis... — Lizzy popatrzyła na niego z bezsilnością, miała nadzieję, że Tomlinson będzie w stanie coś powiedzieć, aby wybrnąć z tej sytuacji.

— Przestań! — Harry popatrzył wściekle na Louisa. — Nie chcę cię słyszeć — nagle napłynęła na niego cała złość z poprzedniego dnia. Louis zostawiający go samego sobie _dwa_ razy. — Lizzy masz mi powiedzieć w tej chwili co się dzieje — dziewczyna przygryzła wargę. — Chyba nie sądzicie, że jestem takim idiotą i nie widzę, że coś jest nie tak? — Harry wyrzucił ręce w górę, przemawiała przez niego sama złość. — Przyjechałem i byliście zgranymi... przyjaciółmi, a tydzień później unikaliście siebie jak ognia! O co tu chodzi?

— Louis, powiem mu — oznajmiła nagle Liz. — On i tak się domyśla, ma prawo wiedzieć.

— Nie mów tak, jakby mnie tu nie było! — wrzasnął, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Co na to wszystko powie mama Lizzy - Marlene?

— Harry, uspokój się — Louis popatrzył na niego zirytowany. — A ty, Lizzy, lepiej tego nie rób.

— Przestań jej mówić co ma robić! — warknął, podchodząc bliżej do Louisa. — Mam cię dość! Jesteś niemożliwy, wczoraj zostawiłeś mnie _dwa_ razy, doskonale wiedząc, że bez czyjejś pomocy złapią mnie i wyląduję niewiadomo gdzie, a ty i tak wolałeś obściskiwać się z jakąś laską, a później uciec! Więc zamknij ten swój pierdolony pysk i daj jej mówić! — Louis spojrzał na niego zszokowany, zresztą Harry również był zaskoczony swoimi słowami. Jego klatka piersiowa gwałtownie unosiła się i opadała po wypełnionych nienawiścią słowami. Lizzy patrzyła raz na jednego raz na drugiego, a później odwróciła się plecami do Louisa i spojrzała przepraszająco na Harry'ego.

— Z góry przepraszam — zaczęła. — Gdy się zjawiłeś od razu poczułam do ciebie dziwnego rodzaju... sympatię. Czysto przyjacielską — szybko sprostowała — ale sympatię. Pamiętasz jak pobiłeś się z Louisem, a ja zabrałam cię do siebie, dałam ubrania i wyciągnęłam na imprezę? — spytała. Harry jedynie pokiwał głową. — Louis był niesamowicie niezadowolony. Byłeś swego rodzaju wrogiem Louisa, pobiliście się, a ja nie pobiegłam za nim jak piesek tylko ci pomogłam, a później... zakumplowaliśmy się? — Lizzy nie była pewna jak nazwać ich relację, więc po prostu kontynuowała historię. — Ale później, po imprezie, na którą cię wyciągnęłam, Louis cię polubił. Bardzo. I... chyba chciał cię tylko dla siebie? Bał się, że stworzę jakieś zagrożenie i będziesz wolał spędzać czas ze mną niż z nim, więc przyszedł do mnie i poprosił, abym zaczęła cię unikać.

— Kazałeś jej mnie unikać?! — wrzasnął Harry, niebezpiecznie zbliżając się do Louisa. — Sam masz masę znajomych, a mi zabrałeś jedyną osobę, która wyciągnęła do mnie rękę?! — Louis oddychał szybciej niż zwykle, a jego oczy przepełnione były wściekłością i skierowane w kierunku Lizzy.

— To nie koniec — kontynuowała dziewczyna.

— Nie waż się mu o tym mówić — zagroził Louis, robiąc krok w kierunku Lizzy, ale Harry szybko pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i zepchnął go z powrotem na ganek.

— Mów — zażądał Styles.

— Nie chciałam urywać z tobą kontaktu, byłeś nowy, ale miałam przeczucie, że możemy się dogadać i... zaprzyjaźnić? Ale wtedy Louis zagroził mi, że powie wszystkim o mojej sytuacji z bratem i matką... o ironio! — dziewczyna zaśmiała się. — Tak jakby on sam nie był panseksualny — Harry nigdy w życiu nie słyszał o takim słowie, ale miał zamiaru się w to teraz zagłębiać. Wyraz twarzy Louisa mówił mu jednak dostatecznie wiele - chłopak był cały czerwony na twarz, a jego buzia naprzemiennie otwierała się i zamykała. Harry nie rozumiał skąd u niego takie poruszenie, nie sądził, że jego orientacja seksualna jest jakimś wielkim sekretem - szczególnie nie ukrywał swojego pociągu do obu płci. — Biseksualizm nie jest jeszcze taki zły — odezwała się Lizzy, jakby czytając w jego myślach. — Powszechnie akceptowany w naszym cudownym, wolnym kraju — dodała z przekąsem — ale orientacja, w której odczuwa się pociąg bez względu na... cokolwiek? — Lizzy specjalnie mówiła wolno, wbijając niewidzialne szpileczki w Louisa. — Dla opinii publicznej jesteś zwierzęciem, który chce pieprzyć co popadnie.

— Jeśli ktokolwiek się o tym, kurwa, dowie — zagroził Louis, zaciskając zęby z wściekłości.

— Nie, że ja tak uważam — naprostowała dziewczyna swoim normalnym tonem, patrząc na reakcję Harry'ego. — Doskonale rozumiem ideę miłości i tego, że można kochać, dosłownie, _kogokolwiek_. — Dziewczyna westchnęła cicho. — Ale kompletnie nie rozumiem tego jak można szantażować inną osobę problemami rodzinnymi oraz... orientacją seksualną? — Lizzy spojrzała wymownie na Louisa. — A teraz jak chcesz to idź, powiedz wszystkim co wiesz, opowiedz moją historię, ale nie zapominaj, że ja też znam twoje sekrety Louis. Twoje mroczne sekrety. Panseksualizm to nic w porównaniu do rzeczy, które o tobie wiem. Harry nie zasługuje na takie traktowanie, ani z mojej, ani z twojej strony, więc jeśli zechce się jeszcze kiedyś do ciebie odezwać to nie spierdol tego — twarz Louisa nawet na sekundę się nie zrelaksowała, patrzył na Lizzy jak na ofiarę, którą miał w planach zaatakować.

— Zabroniłeś Lizzy się ze mną spotykać, a gdy ci odmówiła to zacząłeś ją szantażować?! — Harry był wściekły na Louisa, chciał uderzyć go w twarz, pokazać mu, że nie ma prawy robić takich rzeczy.

— Harry, hej, posłuchaj — Lizzy stanęła pomiędzy nimi. — Posłuchaj mnie. Przepraszam cię, powinnam była powiedzieć ci od razu, gdy dowiedziałam się, że Louis jest panseksualny to od razu chciałam to wykorzystać, ale bałam się twojej reakcji. Przepraszam cię.

— W porządku — Harry posłał jej ciepły uśmiech, na chwilę zapominając o Louisie. — To nie tak, że ja ciągle się do ciebie dobijałem czy coś. Byłem zbyt zajęty byciem najebanym.

— I... nie obracaj tego przeciwko Louisowi. To co zrobił było chujowe, ale daj mu szansę — Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w pokłady dobrego serca, które posiadała Lizzy. Po tym wszystkim jeszcze broniła Louisa i chciała, aby Harry się na niego nie złościł? — Wiem, że ciężko to wszystko zrozumieć, ale wierzę, że robiąc to nie miał niczego złego na myśli. Po prostu chciał cię tylko dla siebie.

— Harry, posłuchaj — odezwał się nagle Louis. — Przyszedłem po ciebie, chcę cię zabrać do mojego domu, chcę ci to wszystko wyjaśnić. Możemy? Proszę.

Głos Louisa był błagalny, a oczy Lizzy delikatne, pełne przebaczenia, Harry czuł w środku, że wraz ze słowami Lizzy o tym, aby nie gniewał się na Louisa cała jego złość zniknęła, a prośby Louisa jedynie upewniły go w tym. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, a tym bardziej nazwać, ale łączyła go z Louisem dziwna... więź, która nie pozwalała mu robić czegokolwiek wbrew niemu, która sprawiała, że patrzył na Tomlinsona z nieopisanym podziwem, admiracją i fascynacją. Harry nienawidził siebie za to, nienawidził tej części siebie, która była tak mocno przywiązana do Louisa, choć nie znali się długo. Chciał być na niego wściekły, chciał się z nim pobić, chciał powiedzieć mu, aby więcej się do niego nie zbliżał, ale nie potrafił. Wszystkie złe rzeczy, które robił Louis były nieważne, Harry tłumaczył je sobie albo ignorował, teraz też naprawdę chciał być wściekły na Louisa, powiedzieć mu, że nie zasługuję ani na niego ani na Lizzy, ale był zbyt słaby. W głębi wiedział, że wszystko już dawno mu wybaczył.

— Idź, Harry — Lizzy uśmiechnęła się, gładząc go po ramieniu. — Macie sprawy do wyjaśnienia.

*

Przez długi odcinek drogi szli w kompletnej ciszy, Harry zaczął się irytować, ponieważ czuł, że znów przegrał niewypowiedzianą wojnę pomiędzy nim a Louisem - znów mu uległ i teraz szedł za nim niczym pies, nie dostając nawet słowa wyjaśnienia. Gdzie szli? Czemu Louis milczał? Czemu Harry w ogóle tu był? Wszystko go bolało, dzienne słońce zdawało się być zbyt jaskrawe, a na dodatek musiał zmagać się z Louisem, który zachowywał się jakby nic się nie stało. Zaczął żałować, że po prostu nie został u Lizzy, nie zjadł obiadu z Marlene i nie wrócił do domu późnym wieczorem. Pogodził się już z piekłem, jakie z pewnością zgotują mu rodzice, gdy wróci do domu.

— Odezwiesz się w końcu czy nie? — powiedział ostro Harry, kierując zirytowane spojrzenie na Louisa.

— Jak będziemy w domu, dobrze? — głos Louisa był wyjątkowo delikatny.

— Wciąż idziemy do ciebie? — spytał kędzierzawy.

— Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko — odparł Louis. — Zaraz będziemy.

Louis nie kłamał, pięć minut później stanęli przed pokaźnym ogrodzeniem, które otaczało ogromny teren. Zatrzymali się przed białą, piękną furtką, która ozdobiona była na samym szczycie ostrymi zakończeniami - przywodziły na myśl Harry'ego strzały. Louis otworzył wrota bez żadnego oporu i przepuścił Harry'ego w wejściu. Jego oczom ukazały się hektary zieleni - piękna, zdrowa trawa, liście i, jak domyślał się chłopak, sad. Kilkanaście metrów od wejścia stała zapierająca dech w piersiach, ogromna willa. Harry nie mógł oderwać wzroku od pięknego, kamiennego podjazdu, od niesamowitej fontanny usytuowanej przed samym wejściem do domu i od wspaniałego budynku wykonanego z szarej cegły. Willa miała czerwony, spadzisty dach i masę okien, Harry'emu przypominała pałac Buckingham w Londynie, ale w pomniejszeniu.

— Robi wrażenie, co? — powiedział Louis, w jego głosie można było wyczuć dumę, ale też rozbawienie? Irytację?

— To nieistotne — odparł Harry. — Piękny dom nie zastąpi wyjaśnień, które jesteś mi winien.

— Racja, racja. Wejdziemy? — spytał, wskazując na ścieżkę prowadzącą do domu. Harry pokiwał głową i ruszył za Louisem. — Co byś zjadł na obiad?

— Chcesz coś ugotować? — zapytał Harry nie ukrywając zaskoczenia.

— Och, nie, coś ty. Jestem okropnym kucharzem — chłopak zaśmiał się. — Mogę poprosić Zorę, aby coś nam przygotowała. Na co masz ochotę? — Harry był zdezorientowany.

— Kim jest Zora? — spytał, ale nim Louis zdążył dać mu odpowiedź on już miał swoje podejrzenia.

— Kucharka — odparł Louis jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.

Harry wiedział, że rodzice Louisa są bogaty, ale nie sądził, że aż _tak_. Nie spodziewałby się, że Tomlinsonowie będą mieć swoją własną kucharkę oraz tak wielkie hektary ziemi i piękną willę. Harry zastanawiał się czy mają też sprzątaczkę albo osobę, która robi im zakupy. Cóż, zważywszy na to, że teraz już Harry miał pojęcia jak dużo pięniędzy posiadali rodzice Louisa - zakładał, że mają to wszystko. Ta świadomość nieco go przytłoczyła, co jeśli wejdzie do domu i zbije jakiś wazon? Był pewien, że nie byłoby go stać na odkupienie takiego samego. Harry pomyślał też o tym, że gdyby on sam miał tyle pieniędzy to nie traciłby ich na zbędne pomoce domowe - jaki był problem w ugotowaniu czegoś samemu?

— Zapraszam — powiedział Louis, otwierając drzwi od domu. Harry wszedł do środka i niemal od razu poczuł się niesamowicie malutki. Jakby kompletnie nie miał znaczenia. Wszystko tutaj było tak... piękne i drogie, luksusowe. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie był w takim miejscu, zdecydował, że nawet muzeum sztuki, w którym był podczas jednej z wycieczek szkolnych nie było tak piękne jak ta willa. Ściany pokryte było granatowo-burgundową tapetą, na piętro prowadziły podwójne schody, Harry był całkiem pewien, że ich balustrada była wykonana ze szczerego złota, na ścianach widniała masa wspaniałych obrazów i malunków, a podłoga była tak czysta, że Harry mógłby się w niej obejrzeć.

— Pięknie tu — wyraził z zachwytem.

— Moja mama jest fanką wszystkiego co drogie i stare — wyjaśnił Louis, jego zabłocone buty od razu poplamiły podłogę. W odruchu Harry'ego było zwróceniu mu uwagi, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że Louis był u siebie i miał prawo robić co tylko mu się podobało. Dopiero teraz Harry zwrócił uwagę na to, że Louis był ubrany w to samo, co poprzedniego dnia - czarne spodnie, bluzka z logiem, którego Harry nie znał i skórzana kurtka. Kędzierzawy doszedł do wniosku, że Louis miał bardzo jednolity styl ubierania się i ciągle nosił bardzo podobne ubrania. — To co byś zjadł?

— Um... lasagne? — zaproponował pytająco, nie będąc pewnym czy może o to poprosić.

— Jasne, zaprowadzę cię do pokoju, a później powiem Zorze, dobra?

— Pewnie — Harry wzruszył ramionami i podążył za Louisem, który wspinał się już po schodach prowadzących na piętro. Po prawej oraz po lewej stronie ciągnął się długi korytarz z wieloma drzwiami, Harry zastanawiał się czy w którymś momencie jeden z nich skręca, ale nie miał zamiaru się dowiadywać. Czuł pewien niepokój w tym miejscu, prawdopodobnie przytłaczała go wielkość, ale ilość oczu patrząca na niego z obrazów nieco go przerażała, a starodawny styl, na jaki wzorowany był dom, wcale mu nie pomagał.

— Wszystko w porządku? — spytał zaniepokojony Louis, skręcając w lewy korytarz.

— Um, tak, po prostu nigdy nie byłem w tak wielkim domu i czuję się trochę niepewnie — wyznał, kompletnie zapominając o tym, że miał być zły na Louisa.

— Och, to normalne. Przyzwyczaisz się, gdy spędzisz tu trochę czasu — Louis posłał mu ciepły uśmiech i otworzył drzwi od pokoju, zapraszając go ręką do środka. — Rozgość się, zaraz wrócę.

Harry, po chwili zawahania, wszedł do pokoju i rozejrzał się dookoła. Gdy odgłos kroków Louisa ucichł, nieco śmielej wkroczył do środka. Było tu o wiele nowocześniej niż w reszcie domu, ściany były szaro-błękitne, a nie ciemne i smutne, szafki były wykonane z jasnego drewna, Louis posiadał też półkę na książki, ale z jednej strony musiała odpaść ze ściany i teraz zwisała, a wszystkie powieści leżały pod nią pogniecione. Harry schylił się, aby je podnieść, ale szybko zrezygnował ze swojego pomysłu, dochodząc do wniosku, że nie powinien ruszać rzeczy Louisa. Jedyną rzeczą utrzymaną w równie starodawnym stylu co reszta domu było łoże, bo Harry nie śmiałby nazwać tego łóżkiem. Wykonane było z ciemnego drewna, stało tuż pod ścianą, zaraz obok drzwi, które, jak podejrzewał Harry, prowadziły do łazienki lub garderoby, i było olbrzymich rozmiarów.

Harry niepewnie podszedł do łoża i chwycił za jeden z czterech słupków, które podtrzymywały konstrukcję nad miejscem do spania. Kędzierzawy niepewnie dotknął aksamitnego materiału, który okrywał całą pościel i pozostawiał na widoku jedynie poduszki, które również zachęcały swoim wyglądem do dotyku.

— Okropnie to wygląda, wiem — westchnął Louis, strasząc Harry'ego. — To łóżko okropnie tu nie pasuje, ale jest tak cholernie wygodne — wyjaśnił, po czym rzucił się plecami na skrzeczącą konstrukcję. Harry tak strasznie chciał mu zwrócić uwagę.

— Czemu cały ten dom wygląda jak wyciągnięty sprzed wieku, a twój pokój ani trochę? — wskazał na zepsutą półkę i ubrania rozwalone po całej podłodze.

— Och, uwierz mi, moja mama się stara — prychnął. — Codziennie ktoś tu przychodzi i wszystko sprząta, naprawia, dziś rano zepsułem te półkę, ubrania też leżą tu od dziś. Jeśli teraz byśmy wyszli i wrócili za dwadzieścia minut to zapewniam cię, Rosalie wyczyściłaby go na błysk. Ona przychodzi dopiero po piętnastej, dlatego teraz jest tutaj taki bałagan — Harry spojrzał na zegar, który wskazywał pięć po trzeciej. — Ta półka to zabawna historia — kontynuował Louis, gdy Harry niepewnie zasiadł na łóżku. — Moja mama ją kupiła i kazała zamontować, a później odłożyła tam kilka mądrych tytułów, które, jak powiedziała, są klasyką. Oczywiście nigdy w życiu ich nawet nie otworzyłem, ale zgaduję, że chciała, abym wyglądał mądrze. A później się najebałem i wkurwiłem i zniszczyłem — zaśmiał się. Harry patrzył na niego z niedowierzeniem, chciał na niego nakrzyczeć, ale później zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że sam nie traktuje lepiej swoich rodziców, a poza tym kim był, aby oceniać to, co robił Louis? Przez krótką chwilę siedzieli w ciszy patrząc sobie w oczy, Harry niemal zapomniał czemu w ogóle tutaj przyszedł, ale spłoszone spojrzenie Louisa przypominało mu o głównym powodzie pojawienia się tutaj.

— Jaka jest twoja wersja tej historii? — spytał w końcu Harry, opierając się o drewniany słupek łóżka.

— Uch, właściwie tu nie ma „mojej" wersji. To co powiedziała Lizzy jest samą prawdą i nie mam nic na swoją obronę, wiem, że to co zrobiłem było chujowe, ale bałem się, że będziesz wolał spędzać czas z nią, a nie ze mną — wyjaśnił. — Naprawdę tego żałuję — Harry pokręcił głową.

— Wcale tego nie żałujesz — powiedział. — Żałujesz tego, że to wyszło na jaw. Gdyby naprawdę byłoby ci z tym źle to powiedziałbyś mi dawno, a przede wszystkim przeprosiłbyś Liz. — Louis nie wiedział co mu odpowiedzieć. Ponownie zapanowała pomiędzy nimi chwila ciszy, mierzyli się wzrokami i czekali aż ten drugi w końcu się odezwie. Żaden jednak nie chciał wykonać pierwszego kroku.

— Ugh, w porządku, masz rację — przyznał Louis. — Gdyby nie Lizzy dziś to prawdopodobnie do tej pory byś nie wiedział — Harry uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Wiedział jak strasznie Louis nienawidził przyznawać komuś racji, to była rzadkość, więc każdy z takich momentów był wart zapamiętania.

— Masz jeszcze jakieś sekrety? — spytał w końcu kędzierzawy.

— Harry, mam ogrom sekretów. Każdy ma sekrety — Louis uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

— Czy któryś z nich dotyczy mnie? — kontynuował. Louis przez chwilę zastanawiał się.

— Um, nie, tak myślę. A nawet jeśli to są mało znaczące, ale i tak nie mogę sobie teraz żadnego przypomnieć, więc prawdopodobnie nie — odparł normalnym tonem. Harry tak strasznie pragnął być zły na Louisa, chciał powiedzieć mu, że nie ma prawa być taki... zwyczajny, że powinien przepraszać Lizzy i jego, a nie rozkładać się wygodnie na łóżku i czekać, aż ktoś przygotuje mu jedzenie. Louis, jakby czytał jego myśli, odezwał się. — Przepraszam, okej? Nie wkurzaj się na mnie. Po prostu... chciałem cię dla siebie. Przepraszam. I przeproszę też Lizzy, wszystko wróci do normy — obiecał. — Znów będzie się spotykać z paczką i nie będę jej zastraszać, przepraszam.

Harry wątpił w szczerość słów Louisa, wątpił w to, że naprawdę żałuje. Zdawało mu się, że szatyn mówi to jedynie dla formalności, aby Harry mógł mu przebaczyć i aby oboje mogli ruszyć do przodu. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że Louis nie zamierzał dłużej szantażować Lizzy i choć w tej jednej sprawie jego słowa były prawdziwe. Tak strasznie potrzebował, aby Louis ukazał choć cień skruchy, cokolwiek co pokazałoby mu, że Louis jest prawdziwym człowiekiem, a nie porcelanową lalką, ale twarz Louisa pozostawała bez wyrazu, a słowa wypełnione były pustką.

— Czemu tego nie żałujesz? — spytał Harry szeptem, nie potrafiąc zrozumieć czemu Louis był taki... pozbawiony uczuć.

— A czego mam żałować, Harry? — zirytowany Louis wywrócił oczami. — Tak, to co zrobiłem było głupie i niedojrzałe, ale stało się. Każdy popełnia błędy, ja zdaję sobie sprawę z tego co zrobiłem, ale niczego w swoim życiu nie będę żałować. Stało się to się stało, przeprosiłem i zrozumiałem, a to chyba najważniejsze? — spytał i popatrzył na Harry'ego spod swoich długich rzęs.

— Nie masz nawet jednej rzeczy w swoim życiu, której żałujesz? — spytał zaciekawiony.

— Nie, ani jednej. Nie będę tracił czasu na zamartwianie się tym co mogłem zrobić inaczej, co mogło pójść w inną stronę — wyjaśnił. — Oczywiście, że gdy Lizzy zaczęła o tym mówić spanikowałem, ale później mleko się rozlało, a ja nie będę nad nim płakać tylko ewentualnie posprzątam. Jeśli mi pozwolisz — kontynuował z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

— Okej — powiedział Harry tak cicho, że nie był pewien czy Louis go w ogóle dosłyszał.

— Chodź tu do mnie — chłopak poklepał miejsce obok siebie i rozszerzył ramiona, Harry nie był do końca pewien co robi, ale wtulił się w jego bark, a rękę przełożył przez klatkę piersiową. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko, co powinien robić, czego _był uczony_ aby robić z dziewczyną, robił z chłopakiem. Nie byle jakim, bo Louis Tomlinson zdawał się być Harry'emu jednocześnie najprostszą i najbardziej skomplikowaną osobą jaką poznał. Nie rozumiał go i nie był pewien czy nawet gdyby mógł to by chciał, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Louis był Louisem, a Harry uwielbiał jego wyjątkowość.

*

Leżeli tak wtuleni w siebie w kompletnej ciszy, Harry bał się, że jeśli się odezwie to coś zepsuje, coś pęknie jak bańka mydlana i Louis uświadomi sobie, że leży tam z Harrym, a nie z piękną dziewczyną i go odrzuci.

— Harry? — odezwał się nagle szatyn, przerywając grobową ciszę.

— Hm? — mruknął kędzierzawy, wciąż obawiający się jakiegokolwiek dźwięku.

— Muszę przeprosić cię za jeszcze jedną rzecz — Harry poczuł uniesienie się klatki piersiowej chłopaka, więc założył, że Louis westchnął. — Za to, że cię zostawiłem. Najpierw gdy spytałeś o Lizzy, a później gdy przyjechały psy — palce Louisa zaczęły wędrować po włosach Harry'ego. — To też było chujowe i nie ma usprawiedliwienia, ale muszę powiedzieć, że byłem ostro naćpany i pijany i nie do końca ogarniałem co się działo. Mimo wszystko, to co zrobiłem było definicją frajerstwa — Louis zaśmiał się cicho w niesamowicie delikatny sposób. — Swoją drogą, nie mam pojęcia skąd wzięły się tam psy. Musiało być naprawdę wiele zgłoszeń, jeśli pojawili się wiedząc kto robi tam imprezę. — Louis nagle obruszył się, nieco zbaczając z tematu. Wydawał się być nad wyraz oburzony faktem, iż ktokolwiek śmiał zepsuć jego imprezę. — Przepraszam Harry, naprawdę mi głupio — dodał po chwili, przypominając sobie czemu w ogóle zaczął ten temat. Coś w jego głosie przekonało Harry'ego do tego, że Louis może niczego nie żałować, ale to co teraz mówił było temu najbliższe.

— W porządku — szepnął Harry.

— Czemu się nie denerwujesz? Czemu zawsze jesteś taki potulny? — spytał nagle Louis, powodując wstyd u Harry'ego. Nawet on zauważył, że Harry nie potrafił się na niego gniewać.

— Sam nie wiem — Harry uniósł lekko głowę, aby spojrzeć na Louisa, szatyn również na niego spoglądał i uśmiechał się pod nosem. — Jesteś pierwszą osobą, którą poznałam i która żyje w ten sposób. Bez strachu, bez żalu, bez ograniczeń. To chyba mnie fascynuje i jednocześnie usprawiedliwia każde twoje działanie. — Harry słyszał jak idiotycznie to brzmi, więc natychmiastowo speszył się.

— Lubię to. Jesteś mi taki... posłuszny, to piękne — patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy, gdy Louis oblizywał usta. — Ty jesteś piękny — dodał po chwili, a później pogłaskał jego policzek dłonią. Gdy skóra Louisa zetknęła się z jego twarzą, młodszy natychmiast zamknął oczy spragniony dotyku. — Kocham cię dotykać, zawsze reagujesz w tak wspaniały sposób. Jakbym był tylko ja i ty.

Harry przygryzł swoją wargę, czuł jak puls mu przyspiesza, a w buzi zaczyna zasychać. Chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę i popatrzył prosto w oczy Louisa. Szatyn przejechał palcami po policzku Harry'ego jeszcze raz, a później jego palce zjechały do ust Harry'ego. Kędzierzawy nie miał pojęcia jak się zachować ani co robić, ale postanowił działać instynktownie, więc otworzył usta i wpuścił do środka Louisa, a później zamknął buzię i zaczął ssać jego palce w bardzo obsceniczny sposób. Harry czuł jak jego policzki palą ze wstydu, nigdy wcześniej nie robił czegoś podobnego, nigdy też nie pomyślałby, że będzie robił coś takiego z chłopcem. Jednak jedno spojrzenie na Louisa utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku - szatyn patrzył na niego jakby był bóstwem, najwspanialszym dziełem sztuki, jego oczy były pełne pożądania, a oddech przyspieszony.

Louis wyciągnął palce z ust Harry'ego, pozostawiając go bez tchu i z uczuciem niedosytu. Kędzierzawy pragnął więcej, nie chciał, aby Louis przestawał, odsuwał się od niego. Szatyn miał jednak inne plany, chwycił Harry'ego za barki i ułożył na poduszkach, a sam usiadł okrakiem na jego brzuchu. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, ich oczy szeroko otworzone, ich klatki piersiowe szybko unoszące się, a ich usta lekko rozwarte, jakby oboje czekali na to, co zrobi drugi. Louis wiedział, że zmieniając ich pozycje do aktualnej przejął inicjatywę, więc teraz musiał poprowadzić ich nieśmiałą grę i sprawdzić reakcję Harry'ego. Z tą myślą pochylił się gwałtownie w kierunku jego twarzy, Harry myślał, że to jest ten moment - że ich usta złączą się w pocałunku, ale Louis pochylił lekko głowę, a jego wargi wylądowały na szyi młodszego. Przez chwilę Tomlinson ssał i lizał skórę Harry'ego, sprawiając, że chłopak nieznacznie wygiął się pod nim i podsuwał swoją szyję bliżej jego twarzy. Louis jednak, z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem, odsunął się od niego, pozostawiając go z fioletowym śladem na skórze i ciasnymi bokserkami.

— Zrób... coś — wydyszał nieśmiało Harry. Nie był pewien czy może o coś takiego prosić, ale był zbyt podniecony, aby teraz przestać i odpuścić. Louis odpowiedział mu kolejnym uśmieszkiem, który doprowadzał go do szału.

Mimo tego Louis zrobił _coś_ , chłopak uniósł swoją głowę i spojrzał prosto w oczy Harry'ego, a później zjechał swym wzrokiem na usta młodszego i gwałtownie złączył te należące do niego z tymi Stylesa. Harry nie mógł się doczekać tego momentu, sam do końca nie wiedział kiedy jego lewa ręka zjechała na pośladki Louisa, a prawa zaplątała się we włosy szatyna. Dłonie Louisa przebiegały niezobowiązująco po lokach Harry'ego, ale w pewnym momencie starszy pociągnął za nie u nasady, wywołując u kędzierzawego jęk, który powędrował wprost do jego ust. Ich pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej niedbały i mokry, ale żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało. Cieszyli się momentem oraz sobą, tym, że mogli dzielić ten niebywały moment. Na sekundę oderwali się od siebie, aby złapać oddech, w tej krótkiej chwili, przelotnym spojrzeniu krył się cały wachlarz emocji - szczęście, podniecenie, pożądanie. Nie mogli się sobą nacieszyć. Później wrócili do pocałunku, pełne usta Harry'ego idealnie pasowały do wąskich Louisa, starszy zaczął lekko ocierać się o chłopaka, wysyłając dreszcze wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

— Lou — jęknął Harry, odrzucając głowę w bok. Całe jego ciało pulsowało, miał wrażenie, że za chwilę eksploduje wszystkimi emocjami, które odczuwał. Każdy dotyk Louisa na jego twarzy, włosach czy szyi go palił, ale chciał więcej. Chciał stać w płomieniach.

Louis uniósł swoje spojrzenie na piękną twarz Harry'ego, gdyby mógł to ofiarowałby mu cały świat swoim jednym dotykiem. Harry jednak nie potrzebował całego świata, nie potrzebował nawet jego kawałka, starczył mu Louis i to, co z nim robił, do jakiego stanu go doprowadzał. Szatyn nie chciał go ograniczać ani kazać czekać mu zbyt długo, więc bez ponownego zastanowienia zjechał palcami do jego koszuli i odpiął jej guzki, przez chwilę patrzył na Harry'ego z góry, podziwiał go. Podobało mu się jak zielony kolor materiału współgrał z jego szeroko otwartymi, zaszklonymi oczami, jak jego usta pozostawały lekko rozchylone, a jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się przez przyspieszony oddech.

— Jesteś taki cudowny — wyszeptał Louis, zniżając swoją twarz do sutków Harry'ego. Przez chwilę dmuchał na nie ciepłym powietrzem i obserwował reakcję młodszego, którego oczy zacisnęły się w rozkoszy. — Podoba ci się? — Harry pokiwał nieznacznie głową, bojąc się, że jeśli otworzy usta to z jego buzi wydostanie się jęk zamiast słów. Louisowi tyle starczyło, uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

Jego usta zjechały niżej, do brzucha, pozostawił tam kilkadziesiąt pocałunków, nie chcąc, aby którykolwiek skrawek skóry poczuł się niedoceniony. Później jego ręce zjechały niżej, do bioder Harry'ego, a usta zatrzymały się tuż przed guzikiem spodni kędzierzawego. Harry czuł, że jeśli za chwilę Louis czegoś nie zrobi to dojdzie w spodnie od samego patrzenia na szatyna, którego wargi pozostawały lekko rozchylone, a włosy były potargane przez palce Harry'ego. Louis patrzył na niego jakby szukał zgody w jego twarzy.

— Chcesz tego? — spytał w końcu. Harry mruknął w odpowiedzi. — Nie, powiedz mi czy na pewno tego chcesz.

— Tak — szepnął Harry na wydechu, wciąż nie ufając swoim własnym słowom.

— W porządku.

Ręce Louisa sprawnie rozpięły jego rozporek oraz guzik od spodni, Harry lekko uniósł swoje biodra, pozwalając Louisowi ściągnąć jego spodnie wraz z bokserkami. Jego policzki zarumieniły się jeszcze bardziej, gdy wzrok Louisa wylądował na twardym penisie Harry'ego. Odruchem chłopaka było zakrycie się przed szatynem, ale powstrzymał swoje ręce i po prostu zamknął oczy, nie chcąc się pogrążać. Gdy dłonie Louisa zetknęły się z jego członkiem, Harry wciągnął głośno powietrze, ale jego oczy pozostawały zamknięte. Nie miał pojęcia co robi Louis.

— Skarbie, patrz na mnie — odezwał się Louis, jego głos był cichy i delikatny, jakby bał się, że spłoszy Harry'ego. Kędzierzawy lekko rozchylił swoje powieki i spojrzał na Louisa, który dokładnie w tym samym momencie wziął do buzi czubek penisa Harry'ego, wywołując u młodszego głośny jęk. — Nikt cię tak nigdy nie dotykał, prawda? — Louis nie dostał odpowiedzi, jedynie kolejny jęk, gdy jego usta ponownie zetknęły się z penisem chłopaka.

Ręce Harry'ego samoistnie, instynktownie przeniosły się na włosy Louisa, chłopak delikatnie pociągał za nie, ale nie dociskał głowy szatyna do swojego krocza. Nie chciał przekroczyć granic, których nawet nie znał. Pomimo widocznej desperacji Harry'ego, Louis pastwił się nad nim, wykonując swoje ruchy zdecydowanie zbyt wolno jak na gust kędzierzawego. Spokojnie oblizywał końcówkę, a potem obniżał swoją głowę i wpuszczał Harry'ego do połowy jego długości, resztą zajmowała się ręka. Niesamowitą satysfakcję sprawiało mu patrzenie na Harry'ego z dołu i obserwowanie jego reakcji, a jego delikatne pociągnięcia za włosy wysyłały dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa Louisa.

— Louis, proszę cię... — wyrzucił w końcu z siebie Harry, wbijając paznokcie w aksamitną narzutę. Louis uśmiechnął się, jakby czekając na dokładnie te słowa Harry'ego. Starszy przyspieszył swoich ruchów, jego usta głownie zajmowały się czubkiem penisa kędzierzawego, a ręka pozostałą długością. Oddech Harry'ego był nierówny i szybki, oczy przymknięte, a usta lekko rozchylone, czuł, że lada moment dojdzie. Nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymywać, zwłaszcza, gdy Louis zdawał się chcieć doprowadzić Harry'ego jak najprędzej do orgazmu. Z jego kolejnym ruchem dłoni oraz języka doszedł prosto w jego usta z głośnym, przeciągłym jękiem.

Gdy jego mięśnie rozluźniły się, Louis położył się na jego rozłożonym ramieniu i złożył czuły pocałunek na jego ustach. Oczy Harry'ego lekko rozchyliły się, a usta zaczęły współpracować z tymi należącymi do Louisa. Parę minut później jego oddech wrócił do normy, a jego ręka powędrowała w dół, do spodni Louisa, gdy jego dłoń spotkała się z wybrzuszeniem w jego spodniach, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Louis odskoczył od Harry'ego i wywrócił oczami zirytowany.

— Nie wchodź. Co chcesz? — spytał.

— Za dziesięć minut obiad będzie gotowy, panie Tomlinson — odezwał się damski głos. Chwilę później usłyszeli oddalające się kroki.

— Kurwa — mruknął Louis, po czym podniósł się do pozycji pół siedzącej i cmoknął Harry'ego w usta, następnie przeszedł nad nim i stanął na ziemi. — Łazienka jest tutaj — wskazał palcami na drzwi, obok łóżka. Harry popatrzył na niego zaskoczony, w jednej sekundzie dotarło do niego co właśnie się stało, poczuł ogromne zażenowanie spływające na niego falami. Zażenowanie, wstyd i upokorzenie. Chłopak zbladł na wspomnienie tego co właśnie zaszło, pospiesznie ubrał bokserki oraz spodnie i zamknął się za drzwiami łazienki. Odkręcił wodę w kranie, aby zagłuszyć swoje ciche przekleństwa wypowiadane pod nosem, później lekko podmył się w bidecie, podciągnął spodnie i przeczesał włosy palcami. Nie miał pojęcia jak teraz powinien się zachować, było mu tak cholernie wstyd. Wmawiał sobie, że Louis z pewnością patrzył na niego teraz z odrazą i obrzydzeniem, że za chwilę wyrzuci go z domu, a każdy w mieście dowie się, że Harry Styles nie jest heteroseksualny. — Wszystko w porządku? — spytał Louis zza drzwi.

— Um, tak — głos Harry'ego lekko się załamał, ale postanowił nie zaprzątać sobie tym głowy. Gorzej być nie mogło, więc mała skaza w głosie nie powinna zwrócić uwagi Louisa. Chłopak przemył twarz zimną wodą, a potem wytarł się w ręcznik, który ja podejrzewał służył do wycierania rąk. Wziął trzy głębokie oddechy i otworzył drzwi od łazienki, gotowy na wszystko, co Louis mógł chcieć mu powiedzieć albo zrobić.

— Idziemy na obiad? — spytał tylko, podnosząc swój wzrok znad magazynu.

— Uch, pewnie — Harry ruszył do wyjścia, czując się bardzo niezręcznie.

— Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku? — spytał Louis, doganiając Harry'ego na korytarzu.

— Tak, tak, pewnie — odparł chłopak mało przekonująco.

— Harry, stój — Louis pochwycił dłoń młodszego, powodując wewnątrz Harry'ego ciepłe uczucie. — O co chodzi?

— O nic, już ci powiedziałem Louis — Harry wywrócił oczami. Louis jednym ruchem popchnął go na ścianę i obiema rękami zablokował mu drogę ucieczki.

— Harry, przepraszam. Możliwe, że zachowałem się nieco nieczule. Nie bardzo wiem co powinienem zrobić, ale ta cholerna pokojówka musiała nam przerwać. Przepraszam, okej? Źle cię potraktowałem. Nie powinienem był cię tak po prostu odsyłać do łazienki — tłumaczył, polepszając samopoczucie Harry'ego. — Byłeś cudowny i gdybym mógł to powtórzyłbym to tysiąc razy, Harry naprawdę, jesteś tak cholernie piękny.

— Dziękuję — Harry delikatnie uśmiechnął się, czując rumieńce na policzkach. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz przeprowadzał normalną, ludzką rozmowę z Louisem na trzeźwo, nie wspominając już o całowaniu się czy dotykaniu, a teraz stali na korytarzu, patrząc sobie w oczy i rozmawiając o tak intymnej sytuacji, która wydarzyła się zaledwie parę minut wcześniej w pokoju Louisa.

— Chodź tu do mnie — westchnął Louis, łącząc swoje usta z ustami Harry'ego. Przez kilkanaście sekund stali na korytarzu całując się, Harry oddawał wszelkie swoje obawy Louisowi, a ten z chęcią je zabierał. Uczucie wstydu, jakie odczuwał kędzierzawy, zelżało.

*

— Moi rodzice mnie zabiją — westchnął Harry.

— Przecież już wcześniej się tak wymykałeś — odparł Louis. Powolnym krokiem spacerowali do domu Harry'ego.

— Tak, ale wtedy wracałem w środku nocy albo przynajmniej nad ranem. Teraz zniknąłem na całą dobę i moja matka pewnie dostaje zawału, a ojciec krąży po mieście i mnie szuka, nie mogąc doczekać się aż mnie uderzy — dodał z przekąsem Harry. Był na to przygotowany.

— Gdybym mógł to bym z tobą został — wyznał Louis. — Naprawdę, chciałbym — dodał, gdy Harry posłał mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.

— Cóż, też bym chciał, ale akurat tę bitwę muszę przejść w pojedynkę — zachichotał. — Bardzo miło spędziłem dzisiejszy dzień — powiedział, gdy od schodów do domu dzieliło go zaledwie kilkanaście metrów. Na samo wspomnienie dzisiejszego popołudnia jego policzki lekko zaróżowiły się.

— Ja również — odparł Louis, posyłając Harry'emu jednoznaczne spojrzenie.

— Musisz mi obiecać, że przeprosisz Lizzy i że wszystko wróci do normy. Idź do niej, usiądź z nią i porozmawiajcie — poprosił, zatrzymując się przed gankiem.

— Okej, okej, obiecuję — zaśmiał się Louis. — Powodzenia — westchnął. — Widzimy się jutro?

— Zobaczę jak to się potoczy — Harry wskazał na swój dom — ale zgaduję, że tak.

— W takim razie do zobaczenia — Louis pochylił się w jego kierunku w celu złożenia pocałunku na jego ustach, ale szybko zreflektował się, iż stoją pod drzwiami Harry'ego i ktoś mógłby ich obserwować. Chęć pocałunku zamienił na szybkie, niewinne przytulenie, Harry odwzajemnił gest, czując niedosyt. Posłał Louisowi jeszcze jeden uśmiech i odwrócił się na pięcie, aby zmierzyć się z prawdziwym potworem - rodzicami.

Pokonanie schodów do drzwi wydawało mu się być wyjątkowo trudne, ale pociągnięcie za klamkę tysiąc razy gorsze. W końcu stanął w progu i odwrócił się za siebie, aby pomachać Louisowi, ale szatyna już tam nie było. Harry westchnął pod nosem i ściągnął buty, mając nadzieję, że rodziców nie ma i niepostrzeżenie uda się do pokoju. _Nadzieja matką głupich_ — pomyślał, gdy usłyszał znajome kroki w korytarzu. Jego ojciec i matka wyszli z salonu, Anne z czerwonymi, zapłakanymi oczami, a Des ze standardowym, wkurzonym wyrazem twarzy.

— Gdzieś ty był?! — wrzasnął Des, zbliżając się niebezpiecznie blisko do Harry'ego. — Piłeś?! — Harry zdobył się jedynie na wywrócenie oczami.

— Harry, odpowiedz ojcu! — krzyknęła Anne, jednocześnie wybuchając płaczem.

— Idę do pokoju — oznajmił jedynie, starając się wyminąć Desa w przejściu, ale ten uniemożliwił mu to. Harry miał dość słuchania ich wrzasków.

— Nigdzie nie idziesz! Razem z matką mamy dość twojego ciągłego wychodzenia, nie wracania na noc do domu, _picia_! Masz dopiero siedemnaście lat! Wiesz co myślą o nas sąsiedzi?! Co jeśli ktokolwiek z pracy się dowie?! — Des wymachiwał rękoma na prawo i lewo.

— Och nie, tylko nie to, nasz jedyny powód przeprowadzki do tej dziury przestanie istnieć — powiedział Harry głosem przepełnionym sarkazmem. — Dasz mi dojść do pokoju czy nie?

— Chłopcze, pozwalasz sobie na stanowczo za wiele! Nigdzie nie wyjdziesz do końca lipca! — Des stał tuż przed nim, oboje mierzyli się spojrzeniami.

— Powodzenia z utrzymaniem mnie w domu — prychnął Harry, wysyłając Desa na skraj. Mężczyzna uniósł rękę i z głośnym plaskiem uderzył otwartą dłonią w twarz chłopaka. Harry powoli wrócił głową do swojej poprzedniej pozycji, czując jak jego policzek piecze. Spojrzał na ojca wzrokiem przepełnionym nienawiścią i zdecydował odezwać się. — Zabawne jak to jest jedyna rzecz, którą umiesz robić: krzyczeć i bić. Żadne z was nawet nie pomyślało o tym, aby usiąść i porozmawiać. Nie będę więźniem w tym domu.

Z tymi słowami Harry w końcu wyminął Desa i wbiegł po schodach do góry, zamykając się w swoim pokoju.

 


End file.
